To Hope Love Never Dies
by Glorioux
Summary: Mrs. Bennett has no use for Lizzie, Mr. Bennett's young sister child. He doesn't know who is her father, but suspects and worries that fairy tales might be true. While Darcy is away, 17 year old Lizzie marries COL Fitzwilliams. When a letter brings Darcy back a few years later, he finds tragedy and Lizzie, who is prejudiced at first sight, but not for long . Rating changed to m
1. The Little Princess

**The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

Fantasy- Thomas Bennet and his young sister were left orphans had a sister. He raises his young sister's child, one that Fanny Bennet dislikes. Nobody knows the father's identity. Maj Fitzwilliams marries Elizabeth when she is 17. Darcy is away missing the marriage but returns to find a tragedy. Romance Fantasy A DE HEA

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

**1786-London**

Thomas Bennet held Penelope Bennet's cold hand. His younger sister would not stop crying, their father had died the day before, leaving them orphans. They had just exited the reading of their father's bequest and still reeling from the nasty surprise revealed by the solicitor.

The day was cold, but the young pair didn't feel it. Thomas was confused, it wasn't what his father had told him or showed him less than a year ago.

The title and the bulk of the fortune were left to Andrew, their half-brother, as expected. He also was bequeathed the London townhouse the Bennet siblings' mother had brought into the marriage. It was not fair, not at all.

Thomas received a small entailed estate in the Hertfordshire; Longbourn was the name. He also received half of his German mother's dowry, to operate the estate. Penelope had her dowry worth 15,000 pounds, a bequest of another 10,000 pounds, and her mother's jewelry, except some choice pieces left to Thomas' future bride.

"Well, well, Penny has blossomed into a real beauty, and father left me as your guardian. Lady Margot will love the company, "Lord Andrew, her half brother drawled in a lewd tone. His eyes examined the fourteen-year-old Penelope with great interest. Unfortunately, Penny and Thomas missed it amid their grief.

"I want to live with Thomas, I hardly know you," Penelope argued.

"It would not be proper, Thomas is a single man after all. You must pack and be ready to leave by sunrise." He dared Thomas to contradict him, but Thomas knew it would be a wasted effort, the law would be on Lord Andrew's side.

Thomas left for the Hertfordshire. He took over the middle size estate, forever giving up his dreams of teaching at his Alma Mater, to manage his estate.

He married Fanny Gardiner just a year later. It was not a love match; they married a few weeks later after he 'compromised' her.

The flighty local beauty was a favorite amongst the red coats who were encamped outside of Meryton, and he had often seen her hanging from the arm of a haughty blond captain.

Several weeks had passed after the regiment had left, and Thomas was invited to a local assembly. Usually, he was not one for attending dances or drinking heavily. Still, this night, he imbibed too many spirits with a local solicitor, Mr. Phillips.

The next day, he could hardly recall the evening, but according to Phillips, he asked Fanny to dance with him. After drinking too many cups, he followed the tradesman's daughter into a dark alcove.

Apparently, Mrs. Phillips was looking for her older sister. She was worried after her husband told her that Thomas had too many cups. So she went to find them. Thomas was told that Mrs. Phillips had seen the couple in an amorous embrace.

Nevertheless, Thomas, second son to a noble family, was not naïve and knew he had been hoodwinked. Regardless, Thomas decided to marry her, Fanny was beautiful and a good kisser.

He had also hoped to convince Andrew to allow Penelope to live with the newly married couple. That was the other reason to agree to marry; however, the express to Andrew remained unanswered.

During their wedding night, Thomas was neither fooled with the fake tears of pain, nor did he miss the large darkened nipples, or the slight bump he touched in the dark of the room. His bride was with child, and he was the best prospect for the pregnant girl. He didn't care, a child was a child, and he was married to the mother, what could be simpler.

Less than six months later, Fanny Bennet gave birth to a robust baby girl, "Dear, I am glad our firstborn is a girl; it will be easier that way, don't you think? Thomas touched the newborn gingerly.

He wasn't finished, "I will not have to explain why my firstborn is not my heir. I just wonder how we can explain a full-term child." That was all he said before kissing her brow and leaving the room. She dried a grateful tear, only one.

A couple years later, Fanny helped Thomas to pack. He needed to take Penelope to stay with their aunt, at his mother's homestead in Swabia. "I must go, Penny cannot stay at Andrew's, not after the terrible disagreement with my brother's wife. Penny wants to go to be with our aunt."

What Penelope she had revealed to him couldn't be said to anyone. He was taking his young sister as far away as she could, and she could never return to England, that much he knew. If she had told him the truth, heaven helped them all.

Suddenly, folk tales and children's stories might be true, and not in a pleasant way; stories of people disappearing and never seen again became a strong possibility. It was best to be cautious. Penelope needed an ocean between England and wherever she stayed; Thomas concluded after a quick research.

"I don't see why she cannot stay here? I am with child, and I will need you here." Fanny cried and was in a rage. Not that she loved Thomas, but she liked the marital bed, and the scholarly man was well versed in matters of love.

Thomas couldn't tell her that Penny was increasing, it wasn't a good idea.

That wasn't all, Lady Lucas had looked at her handsome Thomas with an appraising eye. Fanny remembered, "Lucky you Fanny, a second son to a noble family, smart and handsome at that, my, my. I wouldn't let him go too far if I were you." She could hear those words repeated over and over; indeed, what if some foreign woman, a noble one, caught his eye?

Thomas had grown fonder of his wife, although not bright, she was fire on the marriage bed. Fanny was always open to his suggestions to try the fresh approaches to marital relations found during his studies. However, Penny was his first responsibility, and he was aware that Andrew was a bad pence.

Who was the guilty one, Thomas was not sure? At first, Penny was tight-lipped until she had told him her version of the truth. Andrew proposed to send her to the country and leave the child there; he would raise it since his wife had two stillbirths. This made Tom further suspect Andrew.

He sent an express to his mother's half-sister with his suspicions. Thank goodness that his Tante Hilde, his mother's sister, had written to bring his niece right away. Tante Hilde was single, wealthy, and had remote properties in the Swabian Albs. She knew that Penny was increasing since Penny had already written to her.

**Penelope**-

**Schawbisch Gmünd, 1791**

Penny cried the entire time, wanting to stay in England. Until the last minute, she stood by the window of the room where she was made to sleep. Thomas wouldn't let her step a foot outside and kept a bar on the window. It was necessary after listening to Penny, lies or not, it merited his care. She cried all the way to the Swabian Albs, and for days after that.

The young Englishman and his widowed sister walked around the Markplatz (City Market) of the bustling city. They were looking at the fresh produce and local wares brought from different regions.

The young lady's husband had been killed in the war with the French. Regrettably, the young Frau* (Mrs.) with child was always melancholic. It made the locals feel sorry for the granddaughter of a well liked Graf*(Earl) of a nearby city.

During the months spent there, the Bennet siblings had learned enough of the region's dialect and were able to converse with the locals. Tante Hilde walked ahead of them with their housekeeper and two burly men to carry the baskets for their shopping.

"Thomas hold Penny's arm close to you. It is crowded here. Ah, there, I see my good friend Frau Schmidt and her nephew, Frederick." She pointed at a well-dressed couple.

"Penny, come you must be introduced, his father is also a noble. I still don't understand why you married a commoner." Her aunt grumbled at Thomas and pulled Penny towards a tall blond man with specs, serious-looking, and handsome, who was already staring at beautiful auburn-hair, Penelope.

Weeks later, Thomas prepared to go back to England. Penny would not be returning and would stay behind.

"Dear nephew, I don't think there is another way, Penelope deserves a good marriage. Frederick is rich and a good provider besides being of noble blood, thus the child will be better with you than with a stepfather." Tante Hilde tried to convince Thomas.

" Give your sister a chance for a happy marriage without a reminder of the past. I will make sure the child is properly supported and will have a good dowry when she marries."

He was undecided, what if Penny had told him the truth, what if. Bringing the baby back seemed a bad idea. Penny cried; she didn't want to be separated from her child. She argued that Frederick would be glad to raise her daughter, but her opinion was ignored.

Thus, after much deliberation, Thomas decided to travel back with the newborn. The 4,000 pounds, part of his aunt's gift, would make Fanny receptive to the idea, and the exquisite pearl necklace would sweeten the deal.

The baby was christened Elizabeth Rose Bennet, after Thomas and Penelope's mother. He also had a copy of Aunt Hilda's testament, her fortune was to be divided between the three of them. Penelope sobbed until they left.

Upon his arrival at Longbourn, late in the evening, Fanny had just given birth to a stillborn boy just hours before. With deliberate subterfuge, Elizabeth took the place of the dead child. But Fanny didn't like the child. The girl didn't look like her at all, and their temperaments clashed.

Fanny felt as if she was dealing with royalty, and she was a peasant, not a good feeling, not at all. There was something about the baby as she complained to her husband.

"Mr. Bennet, this baby already behaves as if she was a little princess. I never saw the likes of Elizabeth, even Mrs. Phillips, and Mrs. Long call her 'your majesty.' They have asked if we stole her from a noble house, indeed." Fanny would become agitated.

"Learning to speak before cutting a tooth, it is from the devil if you ask me." And would go into a tirade bound to last hours, including pointing out some of the baby's physical characteristics. Fanny insisted in hiring a nurse to tend to the child, further depriving Elizabeth of motherly love.

Her lips, which Fanny disliked particularly, were nearly red, like rose petals, full and pouty, too obvious. But her most distinct feature was her hair, a headful riot of curls, which were neither blond nor gently waved like Jane's. To her it look wild, not tame or pretty whatsoever. No doubt, the baby had curling dark auburn hair with unusual pale blond streaks, which everyone commented upon and made people come to look and to play with her. "Her hair feels like spool silk. She is an enchanted little princess," and other comments that never failed to anger Fanny. Mostly because attention was taken away from her precious Jane.

She was a baby doll, as Lady Lucas said. She allowed her young daughter to come daily to be by Elizabeth; Charlotte just liked being around her. Alas, Elizabeth, was loved by all, to include her mother's siblings but not by her mother.

"Mrs. Bennet, she is so unusually colored, one could think she was a little princess. Oh my, the baby really favors Mr. Bennet," Fanny's neighbors and friends would say. They were somewhat right, for she had some of Penelope's features, and both siblings looked like their deceased mother, a woman known for her beauty.

People would call Elizabeth a wood fairy. It was a well suited name since her perambulator always had birds, butterflies, bees, and what not standing on the top, or following close behind.

A comment that would make Fanny particularly mad was, "Maybe you were visited by a great king of the fairy kingdom, or he left his child for humans to raise. Probably the latter, because Lizzie is too exquisite to have Gardiner blood. Do tell Fanny, do." Her sister said that often enough.

Her sisters were well-known gossips and had spread all sorts of rumors behind Elizabeth's birth. All those who listened arrived at the same conclusion, Lizzie was too especial to be Fanny's child.

And if the reasons to dislike the baby weren't enough, she was unusually bright, which increased Fanny's profound dislike for the innocent child. No matter what, Elizabeth grew into a loving child full of energy and a sunny disposition.

By the time Lizzy turned one, an announcement of Penelope's marriage to Fredrick Schmidt had arrived; the German noble now taught at a University in the city of Karlsruhe. Penelope wrote that her husband had suggested raising her cousin's daughter if she were a burden at Thomas' home. By this time, Thomas loved Lizzy and wasn't willing to let her go, but he asked his wife.

"Mrs. Bennet, my sister would be willing to foster Lizzy, but the money we receive for her support would end." Tante Hilde was committed to sending a small fortune yearly for Lizzie's upbringing. As Thomas had guessed, Fanny liked the money and not willing to give it up; but her dislike for the child didn't lessen.

So Elizabeth stayed with the Bennet couple, living with a mother who not only didn't love her, but disliked her as well; and only wanted her for the money she brought.

_**Dee****p in a Dark Forest**_

_A very tall man had returned from a long war loaded with presents for someone no longer around. He had lost the sense of the time passed, his time ran different, and when he went to meet her, he was told that she was gone and had been crying. She left carrying his child, expert sources told him. He sunk in despair, not knowing where to look_.

*German words.


	2. The Bennets

**The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

Many thanks for this story's warm welcome. I try to answer manyreviews, but cannot answer anonymous. Anyway thanks to all.

This tale is a little sad, but I promise it will have a happy ending. Sadly, 200 years ago, Penelope was at the mercy of everyone.

* * *

**Life with the Bennet's**

Whereas they received funds every year, which allowed the purchase of her favorite frivolities, Mrs. Bennet saw Lizzy as her daughters' competition. No matter how much money she got, she complained and would tell him how had he dared to bring back his cousin's child to be raised by them. She didn't know the child was Penelope's, and he was glad she didn't know.

Mrs. Bennet was bothered by Lizzy's perfection, which she deemed not beautiful. He criticized the lips which she thought too full and too pink, her eyes too big, and her fingers too long to be ladylike. She just didn't like Lizzy, she made fun of her one feature, her ears were too large, they were not, just oddly shaped; according to her, changeling's ears.

Fanny's disposition deteriorated with each stillbirth. It seemed she could only birth girls, except for the dead boy. She blamed the latter on her husband's trip to the continent to bring his sister.

She was getting over her last stillborn when a regiment encamped in Meryton. To Thomas' chagrin, she frequented all the dances and behaved as if she were an unmarried woman. Fanny was young; her body had not suffered much with her pregnancies, and it wasn't long before she became a favorite hostess to the militia.

Her husband was sure of her infidelities, and when she announced that she was once again with child, he knew that it wasn't his. He had worn a French letter since Catherine's birth. He knew about diseases and no longer trusted his wife.

When she birthed Lydia, he told her, "Mrs. Bennet, next child not of my own, I will ask you to go and live with one of your sisters. I have tolerated a lot and will give the baby my name, but this is it. Cuckold me once again, and you will go." She paled and was going to answer, but he left the room.

He retreated to his library and dedicated his time to read and study. He became a member of several scientific societies and pretty much neglected his estate. Elizabeth became his favorite since he could see Penny on her.

She was a gifted child, a bright star who would make him forget how young she was. She accompanied him on trips to London and the continent, which diminished her further in the eyes of her mother.

Languages were second nature to young Elizabeth; she learned the Germanic dialects quickly, along with the high German spoken by the educated citizens. She was fluid in French, Italian, and Spanish, and was familiar with Latin and some archaic tongues needed for research. She needed but a few instructions to become proficient.

Fanny couldn't understand Elizabeth; she was a girl who shunned frippery, laces, jewels, and other trinkets her girls liked. Lizzie preferred to walk in the fresh air; to dirty her hands digging in the ground, seeking plants, mushrooms, and whatnot. She was always carrying critters, never mind that birds perched on her shoulder.

Often, Lizzie came loaded with delicious forest finds of wild berries, mushrooms, plus bouquets of fragrant herbs and flowers, and the such. They were for her mommy. Although Mrs. Bennet enjoyed the presents, they only made Lizzie more undesirable. She wasn't normal and was touched by the forest folk, Mrs. Bennet would tell Lizzie, making the young child cry.

Fanny Bennet called her child names. She repeated her accusations often enough and many times outdoors, forgetting that she wasn't alone, and sometimes others would listen. It was a good thing that Elizabeth was forgiving and would soon forget all the nasty words.

Masters were paid to teach Elizabeth and her sisters, the funds came from the continent. Fanny decided to pay for dance masters for her younger daughters, instead of learning History and other subjects to enrich their lives. After a while, Thomas gave up, letting her have her way with the last two daughters, and continued the education of his three older daughters.

Beautiful Jane was not very interested in the studies and favored traditional activities for proper ladies. Mary was introverted and had a religious streak. Elizabeth's lack of interest in her mother's preferences didn't please Mrs. Bennet. Whose primary purpose became to marry her daughters well. She also wanted to find a way to preserve the living that she had grown accustomed to.

The entail drove her to distraction, and she worried unduly for her future. Thomas had never communicated to her about the savings he had put away for a venture he had in mind.

He knew not to trust Fanny's counsel on how the money should be spent, and he wanted to secure a future for her and his daughters, whether or not they were from his loins or not, he loved them all. It was not their fault that their mother was not altogether well, and he wished that he could change that.

**Deep in a Dark Forest**

_A tall male sat and mourned, regretting his past actions. Why had he gone to fight a war and left her behind? He wished to find her again. He was not alone, others around grieved with him. He had looked everywhere, and not a trace remained. Though sometimes, he could hear laughter, a young child. It sounded like his child to be sure, but where? He didn't know where, 'one day, one day,' became his mantra. And one day he heard a call, but no, it was someone else_.

**Devonshire – 1796**

The blond and dark-haired boys played raucously in the stream by a small fall. One of the boys stood on a slippery stone, cracking his head on a jagged rock.

The current was swifter in that section and full of eddies. Hence, they have been forbidden to play there. In that place where the stream had already claimed many lives. The other boy jumped without hesitation to save his friend.

During the next minutes, a life and death struggle was fought; luckily, an unknown adult wandered in the area, thus preventing a tragic outcome. They could never remember the name or the face of the stranger, but it didn't matter. They survived and were found near the main entrance of the grand home. The gardener who found them swore a voice told him to hurry.

Both children had swallowed too much water, and their bodies were icy, but not wet. Many feared the death of heir or both. All worries were for naught since both children recuperated fully in just a few hours. It was as if they were frozen, but once inside, they started to breathe normally.

As they grew older, neither forgot what had transpired, nor the promise to repay the life debt contracted; and to one day repay the one who had saved them.

It was probably the luckiest day for both boys, a day of transformation, some said they had been 'touched' by the unseen. It was the only explanation people could find.

After all, the fabled stranger was never found nor seen by anyone. Some questioned how one man, no matter how strong he was, could carry two big boys such a long way. No horses had come up the snowy road, all that was found were footprints left by a large man. As for the boys who should be dead, they behaved as if nothing had happened.

At that time, many remembered the old tales of a changeling ancestor, which others dismissed as nonsense. They said, "A king of the fairy kingdoms rescued one of them, one of his own, after all, they can hear when one of them is in danger."

**Years later. Hertfordshire, 1805-1807***

Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet were returning from their trip to Germany to visit his sister. As usual, Elizabeth was terribly sad to leave her aunt Penny. She was the mother that she would have wanted for herself. She showered Elizabeth with affection and love, much to the chagrin of Penny's young sons. Whenever Elizabeth left, Penny would be sad for days.

Penelope was now wedded to Frederick, who taught at the University of Karlsruhe. He was the son of a noble family who had dedicated his life to science. Frederick was handsome, and a lady's man, but seemed to love his wife. His studies were particularly interesting since the compounds he had created promised relief for hysteria and melancholy, amongst other illnesses of the mind and body.

Herr Doctor Professor Schmidt researched the use of specific herbs and spices in the treatment of many common illnesses. Particularly those aimed to relieve the suffering of madness and melancholy.

He dotted on Elizabeth, and more than once had told Thomas the girl should be back where she belonged, but Thomas refused. He argued it would be hard on Elizabeth, and she would feel betrayed. The reality is that he would be lost without her. Besides the tension brought by the requests to keep Lizzie, all went well.

Mr. Bennet and his young daughter made copious notes and brought back seedlings to reproduce the results. Elizabeth met a few students who expressed the desire to be her friends. The young girl was full of ideas and proposed innovative compounds based on her observations since she was a young child.

Mr. Bennet's only sorrow was his sister's marriage. He knew of Frederick's infidelities and could see how Penelope still mourned the past. By now, he almost believed his sister, but no longer worried. It was evident that Lizzie was safe as long as Penny stayed away. That was Mr. Bennet's conclusion.

**Bottled Hope**

Upon their return home, Mr. Bennet constructed a medium-size conservatory. With the cooperation of his older daughters, who found their niche and a way to have a big allowance and one of his trusted tenants, had planted an impressive herbal garden.

It took him less than a year to complete the initial phase. He brought in Mr. Jones, the apothecary, and together, they created the tinctures and mixes for distribution.

His brother-in-law Phillips draw the contracts, all in secret. They knew it was best that way; neither trusted their wives' gossips.

Shortly after that, the mixes were being advertised. Soon after that, their fame grew because of positive results amongst the land gentry. Mr. Gardiner, his brother-in-law, started to export the tinctures to the continent and even to America.

The profits of the Schmidt Tinctures were shared with the professor, and the business expanded. Still, the participation of the Bennett family remained a sheltered secret. To others, the family just liked the gardening of worthless herbs.

Fanny Bennet had something else to dislike, Jane and Mary were now working with her father and Elizabeth all day long. Jane and Mary had each saved a small fortune, but they kept their money a secret. They knew their mother well.

Mr. Bennet had finally found a worthwhile occupation, one he actually enjoyed. It was not long before he hired a reliable steward to manage his state.

Elizabeth and her father concentrated on their studies. With the added wealth, a competent steward was brought to manage the somewhat neglected state. He had come from an estate in the north, a third son, young, and had received ample education. Best of all, he stayed away from Mrs. Bennett and had threatened to tell her husband if she persisted in trying to get in his bed. He had his eye on a young lady. He had met during a trip to Kent with his brothers, and they corresponded.

In two years, the changes were notable, and Mr. Bennet had managed to increase his daughters' dowries to 6,290 pounds each. He invested the other gains with his brother Gardiner to provide security for his wife. Her brother kept an account for his sister in the event something should happen to Bennet.

In due time and with the help of their elixirs, the most remarkable change was observed in Mrs. Bennet. Her temperament mellowed, and her maniac behavior diminished; the transformation was helped along by their with their improved financial situation.

Sadly, her inborn dislike for Elizabeth or her talents didn't change. Mrs. Bennet had an unforgiving nature besides being shallow and with a mean streak; thus, her daughter's efforts to gain her approval and affection were sadly wasted. Elizabeth would never be good enough, pretty enough, or sufficiently graceful in the eyes of Fanny Bennet.

The real truth behind their sudden good fortune was kept from Mrs. Bennett. She was told that Mr. Bennet was being paid by the University of Karlsruhe for services rendered. Albeit, she had no interest in finding what services; she was, however, aware that Elizabeth assisted her father, and Jane and Mary had joined her.

Mary had changed and was a dedicated assistant. Jane liked the money to buy better clothes and jewelry, hoping to make a good catch. Neither listened to their mother when she would tell them not to waste their time.

Fanny Bennett knew that neither Elizabeth or Mary would ever make a good marriage. Indeed, not Elizabeth with her delicate coloring, the wild hair, and the doe eyes. Fanny deemed Elizabeth unhealthy, and her scholarly attitude unbecoming for a marriageable young lady. It was a good thing she had already chosen a husband for her wayward daughter, or for the other if all else failed.

* * *

* **I made a mistake when I posted the story some hours ago, the subtitle was wrong, the years should had been 1805-1807, not 1807 - Sorry :(**

A/N Tut, tut, Mrs. Bennet is the nasty step-mother here. Though I made her so, I have seen parents just like that. Poor Lizzie! So who are the boys?


	3. The Match

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Thanks for the reviews and the interest. Mrs. Bennet is no worse than many mothers out there, unfortunately. Too bad she is not the only villain in this story. Note: COL Fitzwilliams is younger her, PP happens later. In here he was Major, just guessing.

**Meryton 1808**

Elizabeth walked toward the stream, she wanted to dip her hot feet into the cool water, and maybe, if nobody were about, she would sneak a short swim in a somewhat hidden cove where the stream formed a pond.

Impulsively, she took off her garments and left her chemise on. In a graceful dive, learned during her trips to Germany, she dove into the cold waters. Joyfully, she frolicked and played in the water, reminding the watcher of a young seal pup. He sat in a rock to enjoy the enchanted nymph's games, and to admire her graceful swimming strokes and her lovely figure.

He heard a rustling behind him, "Major, what do we have here?" The young soldier saw Elizabeth and whistled in admiration.

"Turn around and leave immediately and forget what you saw." The officer barked, scaring the soldier away.

Elizabeth heard the voices and froze, where had she left her clothes? She looked around with her body submerged in the water with the knowledge that she was in trouble.

What if the men she heard were vagabonds or highwaymen, she grew afraid.

"Don't worry my lady, you can leave the water at ease; I am not looking. It is not wise to be alone with the militia camping nearby. I will keep watch for you while you prepare yourself."

After she dressed, he introduced himself, "Major Fitzwilliams at your service."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, thanks for helping me. Sometimes, I just don't pay attention to where I am at."

He offered his arm gallantly, "Shall we walk to your home; it would be my pleasure to keep you company," he said and smiled.

His smile set Elizabeth's heart fluttering.

When they were walking back, Richard blinked, he thought that he had recognized someone, but that couldn't be right.

He asked," Who is that gentleman?" He pointed at a trio, two ladies and one young man.

Elizabeth told him, "He is the steward, today he had visitors, a young lady, and her lady's companion, in route to somewhere else." Nothing else was said, but Richard nodded, if he were right, his cousin William would welcome the news. He knew that William disliked his Aunt Catherine's plans.

**The Happy Couple**

Two months had passed since that first encounter, long enough for the announcement of Miss Elizabeth Rose Bennet's engagement to Major Richard Alexander Fitzwilliams.

The wedding would happen in a few days. Elizabeth was staying at Richard's parents' home since they were marrying at the small chapel at their estate. His parents wanted it there since they expected many friends to come.

Mrs. Bennett was livid, but her scathing was ignored by everyone. Jane, tired of listening to her, said it right," It is Lizzie's wedding, so why should you care where it is. You might be a good mother to me, but we are not blind. If I were Lizzie, I wouldn't be so forgiven; you have made her life miserable like she is not your daughter. Let her be happy and marry wherever she wants."

Those words were the proverbial noose around Lizzie's neck, since Mrs. Bennet now saw Lizzie as the enemy, blaming her for poisoning Jane's mind. Lizzie would be punished for her insolence sooner or later.

The wedding would be in a few days, Elizabeth and Richard were coming back from a stroll to escape the bustle of activity. Her cheeks were pink, and her lips seemed well kissed. Richard looked like a man in love.

"My major regret is that my cousin and best friend William Darcy, is not in the country. He took his sister with him, hoping that a change of air would do the young lady well. They are both in deep mourning after becoming orphans; after all, it is not easy for a young man of four and twenty to become the father of a ten-year-old. Tired after two years of seeing his sister's sadness, he left for America to visit his aunt, disregarding the control of the French and the ongoing conflict."

"I am sad for you, but surely he would not hold it against you." Elizabeth looked at Richard, smiling lovingly; after all, she was still in a state of awe to be marrying at seventeen to an Earl's son.

From his part, he never saw himself as a married man, but Elizabeth's charm and beauty plus her dowry and investments were an incentive for him. His parents, who had hesitated before meeting her, were charmed with the country lady's beauty and wit. Her manners were impeccable, and there was something indefinable about her; there was not a single doubt, Elizabeth was a good match.

The happiness of their son making a love match made them hopeful for a bright future for their favorite son. If only he were to renounce the Army now that he had a small fortune, everything would be perfect. Elizabeth would bring 24,000 pounds into the marriage, in addition to investments in her uncle's company, worth a more substantial sum. However, Richard was not sure what he wanted to do. He enjoyed the challenges of being a warrior and found himself to be a capable one.

"Don't be sad dearest," he said kissing her brow, "The war is over, I want to be employed until I can find an estate to buy or to rent.

"But what if the war should start once again, I could not bear if something were to happen to you. We have plenty you can help us."

Richard smiled and caressed her hand, "You worry too much, nothing will happen." He was sure of it; moreover, how could anything happen when he was the luckiest man in England? His fiancée was not only beautiful but most accomplished; she was smarter than Darcy, and that was saying much. Even his imperious Aunt Catherine had approved his choice, and that was as high as you could go.

"Besides, if anything should happen to me, God forbid, my family would take care of you and love you. I like your father, but I find your mother's behavior rather appalling, one would think you are not her child. She is blind, how can she dare to say that Jane surpasses you in either charm or beauty?" Richard took a deep breath, trying to control his temper.

"My parents were aghast during the engagement ball, your illustrious mother kept telling them I should have chosen Jane. They found it not only in poor taste but risible, there is no comparison. I cannot wait to take you away from here." His voice faltered, he was already upset. His parents wished that Mrs. Bennet wasn't coming.

"Jane is beautiful and kind, and Mother is right in saying she surpasses me in beauty; after all, I don't conform with the standards of beauty. My lips are too big, my hands too long, my ears are large, and…well, and, hmm. And you know we cannot go far away. I help my father with his studies, and he only approved our marriage upon your promise to live nearby, "Elizabeth was flustered thinking of her father.

Elizabeth couldn't see that her father wanted too out her, but others saw it.

"Dearest, you are but a girl, not yet eighteen; your father is wrong to expect so much from you. You have been working with him for long already." Richard complained.

His parents were of the same idea. Apparently, she had been helping him since she had barely left childhood, before her fifteen birthday. Whereas the concept of Richard's bride corresponding with foreign academia, made them proud, they felt she had too much responsibility for her young years.

Richard saw her eyes filling with tears and saw the anger flaring at the surface, "I am not going back in my promises, but I want you to be presented and to enjoy your season before our children come. And come they will, I can already see you increasing with my child. My beauty, my arms await you, and, well, you will soon find out."

Elizabeth blushed at his wicked smile. They would be wed in a few days, and he had already kissed her a few times, just a few minutes ago. Not what she believed a kiss should be, but way more. He kissed her with an open mouth and teased her tongue until she was breathless against him. His hands often strayed too high or too low, not that she minded. Just like a little while ago, when his fingers moved inside the neckline just enough, making her want something.

He had made her aware of his passionate nature. "You are most improper Richard, if not for your gallant figure, your handsome face, and your sense of humor, I would not be marrying you. Mostly because I am afraid that I will like your rakish ways too much, and what will that make me?" She smiled back and saw his eyes darkened with an unknown emotion.

They stepped into the house; Elizabeth had just finished talking when she turned around, feeling eyes upon her back. It was Richard's brother. Bartlett had been married and was a widower after his wife died during a hunt, accidentally shot, just a few months before.

"Hello there," she smiled brightly at Bartlett, and he smiled back, "Such a beautiful flower, you were made to be the wife of an Earl, but if you have to choose elsewhere, couldn't do better than Richard." He said, kissing her hand gallantly, but for a little too long, his father the Earl of Matlock thought.

The Earl shook his head, he had noticed Bartlett's attention fixed on Richard's young bride, and he wished that Bartlett came around less often. Lately, it seemed he came just about daily, and he hoped Richard would not find out how Bartlett coveted his bride.

Richard's mother had also noticed, and she shook her head disapprovingly; her older would still Richard's bride away if he could. He had his eye on her since he met her.

"Ah, you are back," Aunt Penny met them on their way to the drawing-room, "I wanted to talk to you."

Elizabeth went to her and kissed her cheek. She loved her aunt as if she were her mother, having Aunt Penny's there made her coming day more special.

Her aunt Penny came to attend the wedding and stayed at Richard's home. Thomas thought, after all this time, that she would be safe, no matter what. Thomas Bennet could see that it made Elizabeth happy since Fanny was unhappy with Elizabeth's luck. It was a good thing that Elizabeth didn't look much like Penny, no more than she looked like Thomas.

"Your sister carries herself with haughty airs, she looks down on me," Fanny complained. "She is not that pretty," she added, not believing her own words.

"Penny has tried to be sociable. It must be your imagination."

**Deep in the Dark Forest**

_There was news, she was back, he could feel her presence. She must have been across the water, but where? If he had known where he could have found her; he couldn't otherwise because his senses were distorted by the ocean. He sent feelers all over the island where he had seen her. His heart filled with hope. _

Fanny was consumed with envy to see the fine jewelry worn by Penny. She was equally upset when she saw Elizabeth's wedding gown, commissioned by Tante Hilde. She failed to see that her daughter's great aunt, had sent exquisite silks for the other girls, or that Penny had brought them matching pearl bobs and bracelets. She was a petty woman and resented Lizzie.

**The Gift**

Two days before her wedding, a huge trunk was delivered. It was for her. The butler was not sure who brought it, he couldn't remember. It took two big footmen to carry it.

The fragrant wood trunk was carved with unknown symbols, it was an object of beauty. Elizabeth opened it with Richard's mother, and with Penny. Soon followed by Richard and her father. Thomas arrived a little later, he was quiet the entire time.

It contained several lengths of precious fabrics, many embroidered, woolens, silks, velvets, and more, in color combinations hard to find easily. They found a collection of furs, a couple capes, a cloak, and stoles, hats, and muffs. In a smaller chest, Elizabeth pulled a set of matched pearls for her wedding day. That her in-laws admired and deemed worth a small fortune.

Elisabeth also found a small scented wood coffer that was filled with precious stones and gold pieces. A box contained a dried flower wedding adornment, more like a crown, smelling of neroli, and Jasmin with tiny pearls and gold threads; there were also several leather-bound notebooks, two flasks of an exquisite perfume, and a small ring.

It had a fancy script note in an old language. Elizabeth put it aside.

As for her aunt, she broke down in tears when she saw the small ring, it was like she had recognized it. "Darling, never take it off; I have the feeling that it is important." At this, Penelope ran to her room nearly sobbing; after that, she started going for long walks. Lizzie later figured out that her aunt was 33 years old.

Elizabeth found the meaning of the writing and wondered. However, her father had no answers. It said, '_My beauty, my treasure, how I long for you now. I have finally found you. But one day, one day, it will be, from your loving father,_' the next word was a symbol not decipherable.

"Father, what does it mean? What day and what will be? Who this person and how did he find me? Why does it say he is my father?"

Her father wouldn't look at Aunt Penny after that. He seemed afraid, and wishing Penny wasn't there.

Lizzie heard them later, "Penny, you must leave, I was unwise not..." and couldn't hear any more.

Her sons never got along with Lizzie and blamed her for years to come. Their mother stayed melancholic and worsened after she came back from the wedding. As before, she remained by the windows, looking into the distance. They found their mother at fault for their father's multiple mistresses. And in turn, they had it out for Elizabeth. They suspected about her adoption and saw Elizabeth as the interloper, as the enemy.

As for the trunk, her aunt said she should keep it. She had a mentor in Germany, a wealthy one who wanted to remain anonymous; Thomas just agreed, Penny had a few words with him. Elizabeth saw them arguing. Her mother stayed a couple of weeks after the wedding but stayed away from her brother.

Her wedding was the happiest day of her life, and her father's saddest. But afterward, he spent long periods with Elizabeth, making Fanny dislike her more. As the days went by, he went home less and less.

His two oldest daughters usually went with him, they liked the society and being with their sister; many times the Lucas sisters came along. Lady Lucas had come a couple of times, and enjoyed telling Mrs. Bennet about her visits and about Lizzie, and how lucky she was to have such a daughter. Mrs. Bennet felt ill hearing all the praises, and wished that Jane had made the match. One day she would figure out how to bring Elizabeth down.

Jane and Mary spent most of the time with Lizzie, further aggravating Mrs. Bennet. They went to London, and both had their season with her sister. Jane wasn't willing to settle for less, she wanted a love like Lizzie had; and made sure her mother knew.

All seemed to be going well until Elizabeth received an express from Germany. It was about her aunt Penny. She ran to look for her father, her eyes were filled with tears.


	4. A letter

**The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

* * *

**A letter and a Bad Apple**

**Six Months Later -**

"Father," Lizzie ran to her father's room, her eyes were filled with tears, "I have a letter from Otto, my cousin. It is very nasty."

Richard was away, still in the Army, much to his parents' dismay. His brother, Bartlett, came daily for one thing or the other. Elizabeth would make herself scarce at such times; she was grateful when her father and sisters were there. It was a way for Elizabeth to spend anxious days, while Richard was away in the war business. His absence weighed heavily on her, always afraid he would be killed. Today was a day that she could really use him by her.

Bennet read the letter with a heavy heart. Penelope had vanished. According to eyewitnesses, while her husband had gone on holiday with one of his many mistresses. Penny had gone with her sons to their lodge in the Black Forest, a favorite of hers.

Several saw Penny talking with a very tall stranger wearing a hooded cape made of fine cloth and fur, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. They thought him a hunter. Some said that he was over two meters tall. Penny was going for her daily walk, and according to a gardener, the man had come from nowhere, no carriages or horses had come up the private driveway. The house was located on a small hill with steep access.

The gardener and other house employees had come out to look. They said the man stood very close to their short mistress, and he had caressed her face. One thing they all agreed was to hearing her happy laughter, most unusual. She seldom laughed or smile, but this time she sounded happy.

Then she took his hand and walked toward the nearby thick forest, and that was the last anyone saw Penelope. Search parties were sent, but not a trace was found.

Thomas read aloud,

"_This is all your fault. Our mother has only loved her precious and beloved Elizabeth, she talks about you all day long. We are not dumb; our mother loves you and whoever your father was. She cries whenever she sees your likeness. It is heartbreaking but not right, we are also her sons. We heard your father was a dead officer, maybe he is not so dead._

_We think you know where she is, we want her back. It is not our fault she thought her husband dead. For loving him, she drove our father away, and now she is gone. You are married, and we need her. Send her back..._"

Elizabeth was right, they wanted their mother back. Lizzie sat next to her father and cried. While they sat, another letter arrived. It contained another envelope inside. The envelope read, "_To be opened when you have a child_." She tried to open it, but the envelope seemed made out of steel. Later on, she would try, but it would not open.

Her father cried for Penny and confided on Elizabeth, whose heart broke in many pieces. He told her from the time his father died. His suspicions about his half-brother were unfounded. Apparently, when he found out about Penny being with a child, he wanted the babe since his wife was unable to conceive. Penny had told Thomas an unbelievable tale, which might be right, after all, he concluded.

Afterward, Elizabeth avoided Fanny Bennett, finally understanding her hatred. She hated Elizabeth because she wasn't her child and had taken the place of her stillborn son.

Thomas's fears had been justified. Penny should have never come back; because of her, the father had found Elizabeth. He had read much about the Forest Folk. Some called them Fairies, the Fae, and many other names, he believed they had the base in reality.

After studying many old manuscripts, Thomas believed they, whoever they were, came from other places. He wanted to keep Penelope away from dangers; afraid she would never been seen again. Thomas read tales, an ocean between 'them,' and the person of their desire was enough to keep them apart.

What Penny had told him made him afraid. As the years had passed, he had read more. In an old text, he learned that the children they had with humans were beacons of light, so when Penny came back, he must have sensed her. They were that powerful. The one who Penny said was the father, was guided by their combined light, and found them.

That was the main reason not to let Elizabeth go and live with Penny. He already knew that. He also read they could hear the laughter and calls of their young ones.

"Thomas, Penny doesn't need Elizabeth here. I hear you, the ocean might confuse him but not for long. With Elizabeth here for a length of time, one of his people, who are everywhere, will recognize their combined 'light.' Penny is marrying, let her be happy."

Penny had not been happy. Frederick was a ladies man, he didn't believe in loyalty, nothing to do with Penny. Frederick had invited Thomas to outings with his friends, and whoever was his mistress at the time. He had told Thomas that fidelity was for the 'simple' people.

Thomas had known when the coffer arrived, he knew it and should have done something then, but what? The father had found Elizabeth thanks to Thomas' shortsightedness.

Maybe he should warn Elizabeth. Penny was her mother, her brothers were right. He wouldn't tell her what Penny had told him, it just wasn't possible. Even with all the mounting evidence, he still wanted to believe it wasn't possible. He feared for, 'his Lizzie.' But again, he said nothing.

When Frederick came to visit, he told her that she was Penny's daughter, and there had never been a formal adoption. Richard sat in the meeting, he was incensed. Frederick was a step above Richard, so Richard had to hold his tongue.

The one terrible mistake was that Tante Hilde had paid for Penny's forged married papers to a dead British officer. So the taint of Elizabeth being a child out wedlock didn't exist. Elizabeth was in effect Frederick and Penny's child. He had married the mother; they had requested that Elizabeth was sent back, and Thomas had refused.

Hence, he wanted to claim Elizabeth as a daughter and wished for her to live close to him. He said that since he was Catholic, her marriage counted for nothing, and he hadn't approved it. He had a solicitor looking into it; this was a cloud on Lizzie's life.

His father was a count with ties to the British monarchy, and his mother was also a noble, the daughter of a Prussian prince. Both had met Elizabeth and wanted her to live near them. With all the connections, he stood an excellent chance to win.

Thomas was no fool; he saw lust on Frederick's eyes. He warned Richard. However, business relations didn't suffer any setbacks. He was sure that Frederick would come back; sooner or later, the laws of the Germanic state were different and honored by the British monarchy. Richard didn't believe it was just lust, Frederick wanted Elizabeth's brilliant mind and hoped Penny would come back.

During the next months, the gardens filled up with wildlife. To everyone's surprise, the animals didn't destroy the gardens. Whenever Elizabeth went out, it would seem that she was always surrounded by birds, squirrels, and sometimes deer. Under her request, hunting was forbidden in the estate grounds, which angered Bartlett, who was fond of hunting parties. However, his opinion mattered little.

Large falcons would always perch on trees outside of whichever room Lizzie occupied, a fact observed by Mr. Bennet, who had taken to accompanying his daughter on her walks. When he wasn't able, he made sure one of her sisters was out with her. The fear never stopped, Mr. Bennet felt eyes when they went to walk on the forest paths. He was afraid he understood the meaning of the cryptic message, but he didn't say anything.

Bartlett turned into a problem, Richard finally figured out the less than brotherly interest for Richard's wife. Richard had Bartlett investigated and found out evidence that the death of Bartlett's wife's parents was no accident. It seemed that his wife was tired of his infidelities, and her doting parents had offered her to come back home. They were from Belgium and were requesting a dissolution of the marriage along with taking the dowry back.

**Two years later**

**Tragedy**

As time went by, Richard had suspicions and decided to write a letter. He wanted Elizabeth to be safe. His father had told Bartlett more than once he wasn't welcome. The Earl knew it, Bartlett wanted Lizzie, and his father feared to what extent he would go to make it happen.

He had talked to his solicitor to disinherit Bartlett in favor of Richard, the procedure had started. That was perhaps the worse idea of all.

**Pemberley**

Wickham sat to read Darcy's last letter, William had an urgent request. After reading the letter, he left someone in charge and went to London to get Darcy what he requested. If the date of the letter was right, there was little time left.

**1811 – Devonshire, Matlock's Estate. A Murder**

The house was gloomy, the entire household was mourning. It seemed as if the sun was always behind a cloud. It felt as if nothing would ever be right again.

"Darling, I am afraid for Lizzy, she is nearing her confinement, and she has quit eating, what are we to do? And her horrid mother insists she must go to them, not in my lifetime! Her father is a weakling. That woman is not even a mother to our daughter, Richard's mother cried.

Her husband, Lord Eugene Fitzwilliams, Earl of Matlock, looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "I am lost for words; I cannot find solace. Who could have predicted this outcome, certainly not I? Our Richard coming back unharmed from Spain and taking a bullet for his brother, courtesy of a cuckolded husband."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "Our heir is a waste of breathing air, a rake, and a wastrel. Calling Richard to defend him, I will never forgive him. Nobody will take our girl away, not them." The Earl's eyes were red and puffy, it seemed as if the tears would not stop coming. Catherine, his sister, had just left, she was also beyond sadness. She suspected Bartlett of wrongdoing.

Amelia, Richard's aunt, said there were rumors about Bartlett. It was said he often bragged that he wasn't looking for a bride because he already had one. Bartlett had been telling his friends that his brother might become a casualty being in the Army; hence, his widow was his chosen one. Amelia, a recent widow, stayed with Richard's mother, who was her sister.

They held their hands in despair. Bartlett had buried a wife already and had no heirs, probably a result from his dissolute life; hence, they hoped Elizabeth would bear a son. They were planning to make the baby the heir of the Fitzwilliam family in place of Richard as they had planned. But not if Elizabeth continued her severe mourning. They might lose them both mother and child.

"Yes, to lose our good son, and if that were not hard enough, Lizzy's father resents the months spent here, he has written and visited, in hopes of bringing her back to the Hertfordshire. It is intolerable, Thomas has grown too dependent on our daughter, who is about to become a mother. She will lack the time to further assist her father. It is best if he just moves here.

Her husband agreed, Catherine had made the same observation, and Thomas Bennett was considering it; she figured out that Amelia was an incentive. It seemed his life with his wife was intolerable. Mrs. Bennet had taken to be a hostess of the military encamped near her estate; and it wasn't the first time.

Lord Andrew and his wife had come to pay respects. They talked to Lizzie, if she were carrying a son, he would be their heir. Thomas could see the significant change in his brother. Penny's disappearance had been hard on the couple, they had grown fond of her. They saw Penny as their ward and child. Thomas learned they had visited Penny in Germany several times. They disliked Fredrick intensely.

Andrew had talked privately to Thomas, and both grieved. _People change_, Thomas decided.

She continued," I was warned by Lord Andrew. He detests Mrs. Bennet. He said that Thomas shouldn't have married so beneath him. Nobody seems to like her. Personally, I cannot stand Mrs. Bennett with her artificial sweetness and her wicked ways. She had the gall to mention that she has someone interested in marrying our girl and giving her his name. Darling, we must do something to stop that woman." His wife commiserated.

"I agree. For now, I want to disinherit Bartlett as I planned before; if Lizzy has a son, the earldom will be his. If not, we will see. Bartlett brother's life over a skirt, damn him and his women," the Earl of Matlock cried.

They just sat, deep in their sorrow, the house was shrouded in grief.

**_Deep in the dark forest_**

_The news of Elizabeth's sadness had reached inside a dark forest. When the messenger delivered the news, angry shouts could be heard all over the place, the forest critters all went into hiding. "She needs protection. How could this happen when she is carrying a precious child. My shortsightedness, and now she is in pain and suffering. She shouldn't be there. I knew it and allowed it, well knowing that it was a great mistake. It is my right to have her with me." Those were his words._

_Scouts were sent, and the news were mixed. Elizabeth's new home was convenient, but Bartlett's infamy troubled the tall male. He wasn't allowed to kill humans, but that was his wish. Hours after Richard was murdered, the Matlock residence was surrounded by birds; all around the house, day and night, always listening. The tall man was not too far away, waiting for news. Ready to intervene and do what he wanted most, to take what belonged to him. He was losing his patience._

The Fitzwilliams sat with Amelia, the three of them couldn't stop crying when they heard Elizabeth cries.

"Lizzie, my dear, what is the matter," Lady Fitzwilliam rushed towards Elizabeth, who was sobbing aloud and walking very fast. She was walking away from someone, the shoulder of her gown was torn, and her hair in great disarray. Her father-in-law noticed the finger marks near her bosom and angered immediately.

Bartlett appeared a few seconds later, right behind her. "Son, stop there, what are you doing, and why have you hurt Lizzie?" Lord Fitzwilliams admonished his son, anger flaring out his eyes.

a/n have faith. It will all work out. I promise:) Sorry :( But who knows what will happen. Let's wait.


	5. Cain and Abel

**The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux **

**Cain and Abel**

Bartlett appeared a few seconds later, right behind her. "Son, stop there, what are you doing, and why have you hurt Lizzy? " Lord Fitzwilliams admonished his son, anger flaring out his eyes.

Bartlett talked fast, avoiding to look at his father on the eye, he looked annoyed and tense, an angry predator denied of his prey. "I am just trying to make Lizzy see the right thing to do, she must marry me for the baby's sake. Moreover, I have loved her for a long time, since I first saw her, she should have married me. I was free, and I am the heir. You knew it well, I told you so. Nothing happened today, I was holding her arm, and she pulled away." Bartlett answered emphatically. "She is mine, try to stop me."

Lizzie turned around to face him, her posture defiant, "Stay away from me. You are a swine; I would never marry you, never!" Her voice firm but contained. "You lie, tell the truth. What you were doing was trying to force your affections on your brother's widow; on me. A woman who is with child, may I add?" Her body was straight, showing him no fear. Elizabeth pointed her finger at him.

"I wouldn't insult the memory of my beloved husband by marrying the brother, who was the cause of his death. You were not worth saving, running around with women married to men with little morals, and unaccountable for their actions." Her voice was broken and accusatory.

"Are you insane? I would never allow Lizzie to marry you," his father ascertained. "She is too good for you. That would be an insult to Richard, never; it will not happen."

Nobody had noticed one new person, standing by the door. He was watching the scene with his lips twisted, and his eyebrows furrowed. The newcomer seemed upset over the ongoing drama. His hands were clenching and unclenching; he looked as if he were ready to spring, barely contained.

Lady Fitzwilliam saw him first, "My boy, my dear Fitzwilliam," and she started walking towards him. Bartlett took advantage of the confusion; before she could protest, he quickly picked up Elizabeth in his arms. He was nearly a foot taller than her and massively broader, making it easy to run away with her.

"I shall marry her no matter what you say," Bartlett said, pulling a pistol that he had hidden in a pocket. "Everyone stays away, or I will not be responsible for what happens next. Remember, if I am hurt, I might drop Elizabeth and the precious child, and nobody wants that. Father, order clear passage to my carriage." He barked his command. He looked like he was a mad-man, a person with nothing to lose.

Elizabeth was still; the pressure of the situation, added with days of neither eating nor sleeping, proved too much, and she fainted. Meanwhile, other footmen crowded into the room. Bartlett was losing control of the situation, too many fronts to watch.

He wavered the pistol to and fro as he left the room and had nearly made it, when several things happened at once, sharp teeth pierced his calf. A large hawk came thru a window to fly in front of his face, screeching angrily, claws ready to attack. When Bartlett's arms let go, trying to protect his face from the hawk going for his eyes, someone picked up Elizabeth; and Bartlett was pushed to the side.

At once, several footmen overpowered him before he was able to retrieve his pistol. The hawk flew out the window when Bartlett was secured.

This event would be recalled for years to come, the house servants were convinced the young mistress was special, and this event was the proof they needed. She was a child of the Fae. She had gained a respectful following. Many were ready to win her favor, to help them in future difficulties.

Darcy knelt on the ground cradling his late cousin's wife in his arms. When his uncle came to take her from him, his arms tightened around Elizabeth. An overpowering feeling of possession wouldn't allow him to let her go, she was his, and he knew it. He was feeling odd, she called to him, it was different. _Mine, mine_, his inner man roared, the one he felt on and off.

Warrior, Richard's cairn terrier, sat by his mistress, licking her foot. He whined, looking miserable.

"Darcy, son, give her to me." His uncle said.

"No, I will take her to her room, " Darcy answered, his mien and stance daring his uncle to try to do otherwise.

"William, darling that is most improper," his aunt touched his arm gently, trying to reach him. She just noticed how disheveled he looked; his eyes were red and puffy, and feral. His wild, rebellious hair went in all directions. His cravat was twisted. Clearly, he had been riding hard without much rest.

He was in deep mourning for the brother of his heart. His next words caught his uncle and aunt by surprise.

"No, it isn't improper, I am to be her husband as I promised Richard. We will marry right away, as Richard wanted. We will marry as soon as we can arrange for a cleric. I started coming back within two days of getting his last letter. Whereas I wasn't here to save him, I will take care of his wife and child. He worried about his safety, read the letter. He suspected someone."

Darcy closed his letter, "Richard first wrote me months ago, he'd been concerned and feared for his life. Richard wanted his wife, his Lizzie." Darcy's voice broke as tears ran down his cheek, " to be protected from harm, should the unthinkable happen, he was afraid of the way Bartlett lust for his Lizzie. He was also worried about a German noble who now has endorsement from the crown."

A terrible thought crossed Lord Fitzwilliams' mind, not for the first time. He sincerely hoped to be wrong.

Darcy talked, keeping his eyes fixed on Elizabeth, while he held her tight. "Uncle, I am sorry I was delayed, I could not find a faster passage. I will show you the correspondence here in my pocket. I have a special license procured by my solicitor, George got it for me. George waited for me when I arrived at Dover, and I came here directly. Nobody will stop me from doing my duty." He maneuvered to reach in his pocket, and passed the folded letter to his uncle, turned around, and asked a footman, "Her quarters, guide me to them."

"Darcy, son, give her to me." His uncle asked his softly, overcome by the way Darcy held her to him, with such tenderness that gave him hope for the future. His nephew would keep Lizzie safe, he knew that Bartlett would try something worse next time.

"No, I will take her to her room, " Darcy answered firmly. The idea of letting her go wasn't sitting well with him, but he had no idea why. His mien and stance dared his uncle to try.

"Darling, that is most improper," his aunt touched his arm gently.

Bartlett, who had heard the exchange, screamed, "No, you won't, she is carrying the heir to the Earldom; I will not marry unless it is to Elizabeth, she is mine. I waited long enough. Richard would want the child to stay with the Fitzwilliams family."

In a corner, over a mantel, a ghostly figure sat. It was Richard, his dog, saw him and beat its tail. Richard wore breeches and a linen shirt with a big stain of blood on the left side._ You murderer, it wasn't her husband's bullet who killed me, it was yours, I was right writing to Darcy. Bartlett, I will find a way to stop you. You shall never have my Lizzie, never. You'd destroy her. You bad brother, worse than Cain, I will find a way to stop you miserable mod_ …

But before he could finish saying anything else, a chord made out light filaments wrapped around his torso and pulled him into Elizabeth's womb. And at the same instance, he became the child to arrive in a few months. As he was losing his old consciousness, he thought, _my wife, my mother, only those lucky enough can come back to the woman they have loved the most. My Elizabeth, I will protect you, I will remember somehow, I will. Thank you, God, for the chance to have been loved by her._

And his world became dark, wet and inviting, and he could hear the steady beat of his mother's heart. The warmth of her womb lulled the last of his consciousness, but not before he heard Fitzwilliam's voice, "Mistress Fitzwilliams, you are safe. Richard trusted me. You are in my care, my dear lady. Richard knew it; he was right, a son of his, is a son of my blood and my heart." And softer, a mere whisper, "So precious, you are precious, Richard was right."

He was here, his best friend and faithful brother. And if his wishes were honored, William would be his father.… The young's fetus fell asleep, warm for the first time in days, since the day he died in a pool of blood looking at his smiling brother.

Lord Fitzwilliams looked at his son, "Leave this house immediately, or I will throw you out. From now on, you don't come unannounced. I will give strict orders not to let you come in otherwise. Now leave," he looked at his butler, "make sure my son's carriage leaves with him inside."

"Good dog, you will get a fine chop, " Lord Fitzwilliams petted Richard's terrier. Warrior. Had saved the day, he was a good dog.

The excellent dog looked around, where had his master gone? He had obeyed and 'attacked,' as he had been trained to defend his human mate.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw what human eyes couldn't. His master had been pulled into his other human, Lizzie. And now Warrior's nose could detect that the pup inside had his master's imprint. He trusted Darcy, he was big and a good human. He rolled in his back and let Lord Fitzwilliams give him the care he was due. It was a good dog's life.

Everyone was talking about the hawk. Amelia, Richards' aunt, noted, "I think the hawk is related to the chest sent for Lizzie's wedding. My father believed there were others here with us."

"It was most unusual. Certainly, a God sent." Her sister answered.

_A Dark Forest near the Devonshire_

_"The murderous brother will die. If he lies a finger on her again, he dies. I will take my chances. Stand up." The tall man told the kneeling figure to stand up. _

_It was time to make plans, "She needs more protection. Tell me about the newcomer."_

_He heard the report, and he was not angry for the first time in days. It was the time to do more, maybe to bring his child where she belonged. "Tell your brother I need him...I have a new job for you." He started planning._

**Marriage Proposal- **

Darcy sat by Elizabeth day and night, he slept on a chair, Warrior lay on the bed with her. A couple of hawks stayed right outside her window. They were welcome after the failed abduction.

The doctor who came to see her said that she was fine, only exhausted.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Darcy sitting by her bed. "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy. Richard wrote, saying that you knew about me." He introduced himself.

She disliked him on sight, he was an excessively proud man. However, Richard had often told him that if anything were to happen to him, she needed to marry him immediately. He distrusted Bartlett. '"Darling, the only one my brother fears is William. He will see thru Bartlett."

"I know who you are." He was handsome, perhaps too much. Women would flutter around him, like with her uncle Frederick, but the best was her Richard. His cousin would never take his place.

He told him about the letter, but she didn't want to read it. "He wanted us to marry as soon as possible. It would be an honor." More than an honor, he wanted it more than anything else.

She nodded, not wanting to answer. How could she marry somebody else; she would never love anyone else.

"You see, Bartlett's solicitors have come. Bartlett is claiming that he has a letter from Richard."

She nodded, "He said as much, but he is lying. I know Richard's wishes, and they were not so."

"Mrs..."

She raised her hand, "No need to be so formal, please call me Lizzie."

"Lizzie, please call me William. I wanted to ask you to be my wife. As I said, it would make me very happy." He took her hand; his heart was beating wildly.


	6. The Darcys

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**The Darcy**  
**Visitors**

Elizabeth closed her eyes, "I know what Richard wanted. I want to honor him." With a nod, she accepted.

Two days later they married in front of a cleric in the late afternoon, and they had a dinner to celebrate. Afterward, Lizzie excused herself and went to bed alone. Darcy stayed playing billiards; not in his life, he would have foreseen such a wedding night. He didn't even get a wedding kiss. All was well, he had patience.

**Weeks Later **

They sat in the family room. Lizzie sat next to her mother-in-law. Darcy sat across her, he knew that she disliked him and didn't know how to change it. They have been married for three weeks, and she was barely civil to him.

Darcy had sent instructions for a settlement for his wife. He had also ordered for a wedding present, he gave it to her before the wedding, knowing that she would put it away for a while. He also had his father and mother's wedding bands, which both wore.

"I am concerned," his uncle Fitzwilliams put down the missive he had been reading. Our favorite German associate is coming to visit. He received news of Richard's murder and has a letter from our King. He says that she can have her child at home in Germany. It would seem that he feels this is the time to come for her. He says he hopes Penny will go back to him. I guess that is what he is after, compelling his wife to return."

"What was that?" Elizabeth lifted her head alarmed. "It sounded like a large wild animal, a nasty growl."

Darcy had heard the same. "I didn't hear anything," everyone else said.

"About the letter, I won't go. I am a married woman. He has no rights over me. If my mother left him, it must have been for a reason. Forcing her to come back, he doesn't deserve her. That cannot be right, I just won't go."

"Richard's solicitor had said that as long as you were married, Frederick couldn't do a thing. I don't know how long Schmidt had the letter. Now, if he had the letter at the time, you married William, and he was your legal father, it could be a problem. Perhaps, he can call the marriage illegal. He can declare it as a marriage of convenience to avoid his claims."

Darcy stood up, "How can he? It is preposterous, he cannot prove anything. Elizabeth is my wife."

"Son, there is a small problem, you two keep separate rooms and separate lives." Lord Fitzwilliams noted.

Elizabeth turned red. "That is private." They had barely said two words to each other on a given day.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be right, but he will notice any irregularities." Lord Fitzwilliams looked worried. These last weeks had been a nightmare; at least Catherine was off their back. Anne was getting married to Westmark, Bennet's steward. Richard had said as much; he had seen them together. She often went to visit Westmark on her way to see friends. His father was a Baron, and he had refused to go into the church. He had learned much about irrigation and crop rotating from others like him. Now, he would go to Kent to help Catherine.

"If Bartlett gets a whiff, he will take advantage of the situation." Darcy saw the problems looming. What he wanted was his wife. At least to be civil with her. He would like to hold her, to start with; then, a kiss or two would be welcome. Richard had written twice. He had explicitly told him to have a 'real' marriage.

"When is he arriving?"

"He is on his way, any day."

"Sir," The butler announced, "I have an express, the carrier couldn't wait; he was a foreigner. It is for the young Lady."

Darcy stood to get it, the envelope was made of an unusual paper, "It looks like Japanese paper, a rare kind, see the leaves and pressed flowers?"

Lizzie opened it. "Today, someone will be arriving with news from my mother."

They all looked at each other with apprehension.

"My dear," Darcy asked Elizabeth, "please come with me, I have something urgent to discuss with you."

She stood and took the arm offered.

"Before anyone comes, I think you and I must appear married. "

She blushed, "We are married. "

"Any footman can tell whoever that we hardly talk to each other. It is not my preference, but yours."

"I just lost my husband," she looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"It is true, I fully respect your feelings, but Schmidt could care less. At least, we need to appear married. When I visited my Prussian relatives, couples slept in the same room, I know this. And you and I don't even have connecting rooms."

Her nearness made him want her. He had a few mistresses, but it had been a while. It would seem to him that he always was waiting for her; he never developed any attachments. Her hand on his arm sent currents of lust along his body. His sex throbbed; darn, he wanted her badly.

He cleared his throat, "My dear, on the letter, Richard told you that he wanted you to have a real marriage with me." Darcy caressed her hand on his arm.

She pouted. "I love my husband and will never stop loving him. Maybe this was a mistake."

"Not a mistake, not for me." He took her hand and kissed the palm.

To her surprise, the kiss went to her sex. Darcy left his moist lips on it for a few seconds. She felt her body shuddering, warm everywhere. She didn't say anything, at first, "May I read the letter?"

"Of course, you may. But, when Schmidt arrives, I recommend that we share your room." He decided no to make promises not to touch her; mostly, because he didn't think he could keep them.

Elizabeth looked at him, he hardly smiled, so quiet; he kept his distance. Strangely, she felt at ease with him. Richard was so different. He was playful and liked to talk and to joke.

However, Elizabeth had seen her husband talking to Amelia, his aunt's younger sister. She also saw him playing with his aunt's hair, annoying her, and snickering like he was a young child. He often played around with his uncle, making him laugh. But not with her, why? She wondered, failing to see that it's was her; she was the one keeping arm's length from him. Richard taught her to play billiards, maybe she could play with him; she thought that might be a start.

Darcy was enjoying touching her wrist, feeling her pulse; she was like him. She also shunned gloves; it was perfect to feel her skin next to him. Funny that he could feel so much from a mere touch.

"Richard wrote to me that he had found a nymph swimming in a pond, and he was going to marry her. He wrote the same day he met you. He said he had never seen such a beauty and some other things," he smiled mischievously. "I wish I could see you swimming. Richard certainly liked it. Maybe we can swim in Pemberley."

She blushed, "I was foolish, besides I am increasing, and will probably look like a fat nymph."

He guffawed, he looked different, softer, a little like Richard, "I doubt it, you will always look beautiful. Motherhood suits you." He dared to touch her bump. "It is beautiful, Richard's baby."

What he felt on his hand surprised him. In the past, when he touched pregnant animals, and once the wife of a tenant, he could sense the life; it was one of his quirks. But he knew the life inside; it was Richard, the name came out, "Richard, you are back, thank God."

His eyes filled with wonder.

"What did you say? Are you lying?" She lifted her head to look at him, trying to discern if he were lying.

"No, I am telling the truth, you are carrying a little boy. I would say you have three more months. I saw some of his old memories, "My nymph, my Lizzie, my seal pup."

Her face brightened up, "He lives, he said I was a pup. Richard, my love, are you here? I will be the best mommy ever, my sweet special baby."

"Yes, he is there. He loves his mommy. He is getting another chance since his life was cut short. I am getting anxious for the baby to arrive."

Elizabeth leaned towards him, she wanted comfort. There was no denying, she felt protected with him around. Ah, he was saying something.

"I must tell you, it was said that one of my ancestors was called a changeling. It might be true, I can see in the dark, amongst other things. When I was a young boy, I nearly drowned, we were rescued by someone hard to explain. He wasn't human. I only remember one thing he said, "You are one of us, I heard your call." We should have died, but we didn't. Many said the Forest folk had "touched" us. My father collected many books. One...I remember... wait." He stopped.

Darcy searched in his pocket and pulled out a small leather notebook. The book was old, it had mostly drawings.

"I've meant to show you this."

Elizabeth looked at two of the pictures and touched her ears, "Their ears look like mine, and the hair is also unruly like mine." Lizzie looked at him and giggled, "And you, the ears look like yours."

"When I went to Eaton, older boys laughed at me. They said that I had changeling ears; but I wasn't alone, Richard and George were there; they made sure I was safe. There was an older boy, he was always trying to harm me. He grew up to be a nasty man." Darcy sighed.

Elizabeth just noticed his hair, much like hers but darker. "Look again, that could be you as well. Who are they?"

"I don't rightly know, the writing is foreign. I have looked much; it is nothing recorded."

Elizabeth saw it. "I can try to read it. May I? I have an affinity with languages."

She hadn't noticed he was holding her hand, close to his body. He was caressing her wrist with his thumb.

"Shall we walk in the gardens?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Warrior, the terrier, was following close behind. He sensed that his master was now a pup and would need a lot of protection. Warrior had been granted a gift for rescuing Elizabeth, but nobody would figure it out, not for a long while.

Elizabeth hesitated, "But what if Bartlett is out there. He found me when I was walking that day."

"You are with me."

When they were stepping onto the garden path, they saw a rider approaching.

"I hope that is not my uncle Frederick."

"Coming alone and riding, I doubt it. My grandmother was the daughter of a prince. Germany has many princes and whatnot. When I visited there, I notice there flaunt their wealth, and if not their status. He will come in a grand carriage, at the very least." They both chuckled.

The horse was huge. The rider wore a cloak with a hood and seemed to be a giant.

"Let's go back into the house now." Darcy pulled her, but she shook his hand off and took off.

Elizabeth wasn't listening and was walking straight onto the horse's path.

"Stop, right now," Darcy urged, trying to catch up, but was running very fast.

She wouldn't listen, walking straight to the horse. Darcy felt sick, he was panicking. He couldn't handle losing her."

The rider slowed down.

Darcy pulled out the small pistol and pointed.

He heard a voice in his head, "_Put that away, no foolishness."_

Darcy froze; he couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

a/n I lost all the work from the last two days in Dropbox. :( You will get more soon. Right now, I could be better. Thanks for all the support. So we will find out who is the rider.


	7. Father

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Father and Child**

The rider dismounted. Darcy knew at once, he wasn't human, and Elizabeth was related to him.

Darcy froze; he couldn't move a muscle. Warrior was whining, he had received another gift. Warrior had figured out, it now understood human speech; it could nearly understand every word. He knew Darcy wanted her to stop. He ran to her side and growled at the stranger.

Darcy saw his face, it was the one he could never remember.

He was pale, no skin color, his hair was amazing like Elizabeth's. Well, a bit like his, but even more wild and unruly, his hair was multicolored with hues not seen in humans. Darcy thought he might have horns. Whereas Darcy never thought a man beautiful, he would say the stranger was beautiful, though his eyes were different, he had no pupils. Darcy could see a very light hue, also changing, and with closer observation, he could see a slight rim.

He touched Elizabeth's face with great care, speaking in accented old English Darcy that had learned in Cambridge.

"My child, how I longed for thee. Nobody is as beautiful or as precious as my daughter; you are a bright star."

Elizabeth asked in a child's voice, "Father?"

"Yes, you are my daughter. I didn't know that you existed for a while. I made a terrible mistake when I went to fight a war and lost track of time. When I came back, your mother was gone. I looked everywhere and couldn't find you." His voice broke down.

"Come with me, I came to get you. I feel you, my child is heavy with sorrow; I ache because I couldn't foresee the malice of others I could have stopped the killing had I been alert." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and cried. He held Elizabeth, trying to console her with great tenderness.

Darcy could see him dwarfing Elizabeth. Darcy was taller than any of his acquaintances, but the father was a giant of a man over 2 meters (6.6 feet) tall.

Elizabeth sounded regretful, "I cannot Richard's parents would die of pain. Is my mother with you? "

He didn't say, instead, "Come with me to your rightful place," he asked again.

He looked at Darcy, "You are one of our people. A while ago, a child was stolen by a nasty being wanting to cause pain. The child was abandoned, left to die. It wasn't so, the baby girl was found by a kind human." The tall stranger looked sad.

"The same being, a jealous one, found her years later, and murdered her. We didn't know and thought she'd died. You see, her nature was disguised, so we would think her gone. Her parents mourned her, but she lived, and you come from her line."

"If you thought her dead, how can you be sure?" Darcy asked.

"One day I heard a call for help, I ran thinking it might be my child, but it was your call. I saved you from the waters, but you didn't need me. If you had wished, you would have been out. But he aware, the jealous enemy is still out there, if the enemy knows about you, will try to kill you." He sighed.

"My child, I must leave; every second I am here I endangering you and others. If you don't come, call me whenever you need me."

Lizzie shook her head, "I don't know who I am, I am afraid, don't leave." She held on to him.

He bent to kiss her head, then touched her forehead. "Now, you do and know much more."

She blinked, knowledge filled her mind.

He touched Darby, "Protect her. I will respect her wishes as difficult as it is. You see, I have waited for many lifetimes for a daughter," he turned away from Darcy to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"Now that I found you, now that I have seen you," he stopped and said no more. If he said it, he would do it, he would take Elizabeth. His body was shaking from the effort to control himself. He wouldn't do it against her will, he wanted her love. Instead, he turned towards Darcy, "You know much, use it. Don't kill in anger, it stains you."

"Who is the enemy?"

"It changes, it moves around. How to say it, it finds hosts. I already said too much."

"Why hate so much, I mean the enemy?" Elizabeth asked.

"The oldest reason I suppose, a scorned lover, or maybe one coveting what belongs to another. Only take what or who comes freely to you. Enough said."

His control was tenuous. He let Elizabeth marry because her husband had a warrior's spirit. And this one, he was a good match, once he accepted his nature, he would be able to move across with ease, to bring her back often. This young male would learn more later. He would be surprised to learn his lineage.

He needed to have the strength not to take his child, every second around her made it very hard.

Elizabeth held on to him, wanting to keep him.

"I must go, there are enemies who are more than they seem. You will find out that you cannot say much about what is now inside of you. I have blocked you for your own protection. Don't talk about it outside, many you cannot see can hear all that you say. I left much unsaid. Remember my words, one never knows who listens, again remember that. "

With this, he pulled Elizabeth gently away from him, "Someone will come to protect you."

He leaned and kissed her lips softly, "If you need me, just call me," he whispered a name. He didn't look back, so they didn't see the odd colored tears running down his cheeks, his heart bled, what to do?

When he left, Elizabeth said, "Did I imagine all of this?" She touched her lips. She felt loved.

"Let's go inside, I feel Bartlett, he is coming."

Warrior heard that and growled nastily. His master disliked his brother, and he had tried to harm his mistress. His fur went up surprising Darcy. He bent to pet him, "You don't like Bartlett, do you, good boy? "

Warrior barked twice, it didn't like Bartlett at all. Darcy grinned at seeing Elizabeth laugh, "I would say that Warrior understood you. Warrior bark once if you don't like the nasty Bartlett."

Sure enough, Warrior barked once and ran to the house, banging his tail.

"I'll be," Darcy was surprised, he saw Warrior's eyes, he understood correctly. "We have one special hound, we do."

Lord Fitzwilliams met them at the door. He looked pale and anxious, "Who was that outside? I mean the tall, well, the giant stranger."

"Someone who lost their way," they both said in unison as they had agreed to say if asked.

When they went back to the drawing-room, the same question was asked. The answer was the same.

They had seen him holding Elizabeth, but nothing else was said.

Darcy's uncle was quiet and asked them to follow him to his office. When he closed the doors behind them, he asked, "You seemed to recognize him, you saw him before, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't remember him till now. You are right, he is the one that saved us when we were drowning." Darcy didn't want to lie.

"Son, who is he? Is the man Lizzie's father? We won't tell anyone. You know all the servants were stuck to the window. Since that day of the hawk, they call our girl a Fae princess. I am not so sure whether it is a good thing."

"He is; we just didn't want to worry you. I think he is a king, but there many things we don't know." Darcy saw his uncle's concerned face.

"I just worry that he might want to take our girl away. I am not sure if I could survive that." The Earl's eyes filled with tears.

"He didn't have wings," Lizzie pointed out thoughtfully. "I didn't see them, thank goodness. Was he a demon?"

Darcy laughed at her face, her eyebrows were knitted, his uncle winked, no longer sad. "I doubt it, that would make you one."

He touched her forehead, "Uncle, see here, this is new," over her left eyebrow, she had a small star.

Both Darcy and his uncle blinked, "Did it just twinkle?" His uncle asked.

"Not sure, but at least it changed colors. What does it mean?"

"Who knows, something to mark her, his uncle said, "but that hawk was one of his. All the birds are as well. Maybe he is making sure nothing happens to our girl."

Neither thought to look at Darcy for a similar marking. Probably not easily seen since his curly hair fell unruly over his forehead. Darcy didn't use hair pomade, it was a wasted effort leaving his hair looking dirty. His father told him to let his hair be, it had a mind of its own. Just like Elizabeth's, whose coiffure was never perfect. Her lady's maid just let it be, the untidy curls just couldn't be controlled and were part of her charm.

**The good and the bad **

**Bartlett**

He rode a horse. When he unmounted, he was unsteady. His father saw him from a window, "He is drunk, let me go before he comes in."

His father waited at the door, "I think you need to leave."

Bartlett was waving an envelope, "I have a letter, Richard mailed me a day before he died," then pulled out a pistol. "Move away, you will not stop me."

Darcy had also come out and was already pointing a pistol, "Leave immediately, you are distressing my wife. You have done enough damage. I won't tolerate another upset."

Bartlett laughed nastily, "Wife, that is risible, don't make me laugh harder, you and Bingley. I heard about you two sodomites, it was and is the rumor. It must be true, you and "your wife," stay in different rooms, ask anyone."

Warrior was right there, snarling, his rough up, ready to attack.

"Move out, I am getting Lizzie, she is mine." Bartlett insisted and pointed the gun.

Warrior, Richard's terrier was barking angrily, Bartlett wasn't getting the mistress, no. His master was clear, "Attack," he had said the last time Warrior saw Richard.

Darcy saw what the drunk was about to do. It all happened fast.

Right away, he wished for Bartlett's gun to burn his hand.

Before Bartlett pulled the trigger, Lizzie had just come and was looking.

"Drop the gun," Lizzie screamed and ran to get Warrior.

Bartlett didn't do as ordered; he was going to kill Warrior. Suddenly, Bartlett's hand burnt as if it were holding a hot iron, but he had already pressed the trigger. Bartlett was screaming, claiming that Darcy was a demon. It wasn't the first time to call him a demon; he had always disliked his younger cousin and called him nasty names. he was the bully in Eaton.

The bullet barely missed the dog. It was a miracle.

The hawk that was always around, l screeched and went for Bartlett's face, who covered his face in terror.

Elizabeth nearly screamed, "No, don't attack him."

The hawk stopped in mid-air and flew to stand on a railway, almost next to Elizabeth's hand. The bird screeched lightly. Lady Fitzwilliams nearly fainted when Elizabeth scratched over his beak, and the hawk rubbed his head on her hand. Amelia, her sister, held her arm to steady her.

Servants were looking out the windows, everyone was talking, all hoping to see the nasty Lord Bartlett punished. Elizabeth's fame had gone up a notch, but recognition is not always a good thing.

Lord Fitzwilliams grinned, the first spontaneous smile since the news of his son's death. Warrior watched the bird, not barking, with great interest. Warrior could see that it wasn't a bird, he banged his tail, hoping for a pet, but not sure how it could happen.

"I'll be. My grandfather had a hawk. He loved my Papa, but no one else. Our Lizzie is an enchantress, I have seen her with all the animals."

Then he stared at Bartlett, "Bartlett, you are forbidden to step a foot on this house from now on. You don't come waiving a gun at anyone. If you harass Lizzie once again, you will find yourself without funds."

Bartlett had sobered, the fear did that to him. "I am your heir." But he obeyed and climbed the horse.

"Out now, I won't repeat myself." The Earl turned around, already dismissing his son.

**More Company**

Another rider was coming in the distance.

"Lizzie invite the 'boy' in. I have gloves inside."

"May I?" She had a thick coat and extended her arm. "Here, come, sweet boy, come." Lady Fitzwilliams felt dizzy.

The servants, including the gardeners, all watched the scene with interest.

When the bird gently perched on her arm, Lord Fitzwilliams smiled widely.

Bartlett started to get down from the horse again.

Darcy stood by Bartlett, "I want you to go. You have been told."

"Ha, you don't sleep with her, I remember in Eaton, you and all the pretty boys."

"It isn't any of your business. Get going! Shut your mouth, or I will be obliged to take further action." Darcy wanted to hurt him.

The rider arrived, nobody they knew, a man, in his late twenties. He wore hunting clothes. It was easy to see that he carried knives, along with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

He had a letter. Darcy recognized the paper and was taken aback. "Mr. Darcy, you don't know me." His English was educated but had a strange accent. "I will serve as your guard."

He looked at Bartlett coldly, "I am here to make sure nothing happens to either you or your Lady wife. I am Jak Silver, please to meet you." He looked at Darcy.

He jumped from the horse, Darcy looked at Jak Silver. He was much taller than Darcy, but not broad. He was lean and powerful.

Darcy knew who sent him. He looked at the newcomer carefully. His blond and red hair was wild and curly; he had a clean, hard face, no sideburns or facial hair. His eyes a pale blue, not a friendly face. "Yes, I heard you were coming."

He turned towards Bartlett spoke softly so his uncle couldn't hear, "What goes on between my wife and me is none of your affair. He advised I am going to look into Richard's death. If I find out you were involved, be afraid; I will not be merciful."

Bartlett shuddered. Darcy recoiled, he saw it on Bartlett's eyes; he had killed his brother. Darcy knew but had to prove it. Bartlett still tried to get down from the horse.

Jak was by Bartlett in one leap, "You aren't welcome, leave."

Bartlett laughed, "How will you two make me leave?"

Jak pulled out a jagged knife, "Try to step forward if you wish," he threw the blade on the air; it flipped twice before he picked it up by the handle, and waited.


	8. Help Arrives

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Warning: The rating will change to M in the one of the next chapters. I will write warnings at the top. Thanks to the reviewers. No time to answer, dropbox keeps disappearing my files, and having to re-write :(.

* * *

**Help Arrives**

Lord Fitzgerald was back outside. He saw the knife display and knew that Bartlett was afraid. The Earl breathed in, experiencing well being when his son left, yet his face was hard. "William, tell me the truth did Bartlett kill my Richard, did he? If he did, I would end his sorry life with my own hands. I have my suspicions." His eyes were hard, Darcy had no doubt his uncle would follow thru with his threat.

"Uncle Gene, I don't know, I just don't. Uncle, there is something you must know, you always trusted my father, you said he was 'gifted' and the same with me. I felt Richard in Elizabeth's womb. It was him, ask my wife. He is here, tell my aunt, it brings me great joy. I cannot wait for his arrival."

His uncle's face shone with hope, "Are you sure?"

Since he was, Darcy nodded. His uncle hugged him and ran to tell his wife. They ordered to have a bottle of champagne brought up. Everyone believed Darcy, he never lied. They all had seen what he could do. His aunt wasn't bedridden because of him, but Bartlett had always despised him because his parents loved the younger of the male cousins so.

By night time, the house was happier. Elizabeth ate a decent meal for the first time. "If it is a boy, I like to call him Richard Bennet," she looked at Darcy, "I want the baby to be a Fitzwilliams, you said I could choose."

Darcy nodded, "Whatever is good for you, whatever my dear; of course, I think it is the right name." He had heard much about Bennet and wasn't too sure if he liked the name choice. The man sounded selfish, but if he hadn't been so, Lizzie would be long gone, Darcy was sure. He hadn't told anyone, but for a moment out there, he thought Lizzie's father was going to take her away.

A tall perch was brought for the hawk. The hawk took place on it as if it was a regular thing. Lizzie fed him a rare steak, which he accepted, but was looking at the chicken intently, so Lizzie obliged. The hawk also received other non-meat choices. Darcy and his uncle were confident this was no ordinary hawk. Both thought him someone disguised as a bird but said nothing aloud. Their suspicions were stronger, particularly, when the hawk wanted strawberry trifle. They decided to attach a dish to the perch to serve him a regular meal; mice were probably not a welcome menu item, they both agreed.

Jak was invited to dinner, he arrived a little late, carrying a bundle, "For you, my lady, a gift, to keep you company."

Elizabeth opened the bundle, a wriggling one. She opened it slowly, "A puppy," she held it to her face, Warrior whined not knowing why his mistress wanted another dog. The puppy licked her cheeks and tried her lips, "Pff, no, not my mouth."

Everyone was grinning, looking at Lizzie. Warrior put his paws on Lizzie to sniff the interloper. Warrior banged its tail, wondering what kind of puppy smelled like a human. The puppy smelled very familiar, very much so. Warrior barked, inviting the young dog to play.

The pup jumped, barked at Warrior, and they took off running around the table. Elizabeth smiled happily. She felt lighter after meeting her father, how she wished she could see him more. Many ideas were coming to her head. It was wonderful. Richard would have a chance to live, if it were true, what happiness.

As soon as Elizabeth was able to talk to her husband alone, she lowered her voice. "William, do you think that my mother is with my father, maybe he didn't want anybody to hear, he said to remember that."

"I thought the same, it is possible."

The puppy barked, like agreeing with Darcy. Later, when they all sat down, Warrior sat on the couch next to Elizabeth, with its head near her belly. Its master was there, it felt wonderful. The puppy, who everyone said was a wolf, sat on her other side, she was embroidering baby clothes. Not for long, the puppy pushed her hand until she petted it, then it relaxed.

Darcy told her, "I would happily trade places with either one," he waited for a response.

She smiled and blushed. It was a start, Darcy thought.

The next day Darcy received a letter from his good friend Charles Bingley. He needed his help and wanted to see him. Bingley wanted to buy an estate, Netherfield. His neighbors were the Bennet; in case he wasn't aware his cousin Richard was married to one of the daughters. He needed Darcy's advice since he didn't know much.

Darcy excused himself and said he wanted to go away for a few days.

"My dear, come with me," he told Elizabeth, who looked crestfallen. "Don't be upset, come, and you can see your sisters."

Richard's parents explained to him all about Mrs. Bennet. Additionally, they thought it unwise since Lizzie's pregnancy was too advanced. Particularly considering that the travel was rough, and it would last at least two days.

Elizabeth cried. She was desolate, "What if something should happen to William, or while he is gone, my uncle comes to take me." She didn't want more pain. She now wanted William with her, something was changing inside. What if he was also taken away, the idea scared her.

Darcy was uncertain what to do. He wanted to help Charles but didn't want Lizzie to be upset. She was right, Frederick could arrive; moreover, Bartlett wasn't gone. However, the length of the trip and the woman who had raised Lizzie sounded problematic.

That night Darcy stood outside. His duty was by Elizabeth. Thus, he was upset that he made her cry.

Jak just appeared from nowhere. "I am a relative of yours, a very close one. My sister was stolen over 120 of your years. Her child, and those from the line after her, all found untimely deaths, each one of them. They were killed the same, one of the ways we can be killed. Whoever killed them, knew how."

Darcy appraised him. Jak touched his forehead, ans a place like nothing he had seen before, a city hidden inside a forest. He saw a couple, a bit hazy, crying over the stolen child, a young boy stood by the father.

"My parents grieve still; maybe when they see you, the pain will ease as mine has. You have my sister in you. My heart rejoiced when I saw you. You should know I would give my life for you, it necessary. So you understand, our time moves differently, and we live a lot longer. When we found out you lived, we were hoping to find her, but she is long gone. Now, I am here to protect the lady and you. "

"Elizabeth's father said as much. It gladdens my heart to know I have another family. I have a young sister, she will be here in a month or so."

"A female? May I see her in your memories?" Jak waited.

"Can you do that?" Darcy would like to do the same. "Do it, her name is Georgiana."

Jak smiled after he lay his hand on Darcy's head, "Georgiana is from my family, I saw you as a boy. You are as well. Your sister is almost a copy of my mother. As for you, we looked a lot alike when you were a young one. I think it is your coloring what makes you look different. You and your sister will gladden my mother's heart. It will heal our sorrow."

Darcy nodded. Jak had never volunteered where did he come from, not what he was.

"We can go where you wish, but only travel with those who you trust. Maybe just the three of us. Come with me for a stroll." Jak took his arm.

Darcy nodded, interested, they went for a walk into the forest. Both could see in the dark, so it wasn't a problem. Jak did something with his wrist and pointed in front of them. A clear path appeared, they stepped on it, and walked on the narrow road for a couple of minutes,

Soon, they were in front of a large manor. They were in Kent, "We are at Aunt Catherine, how?" Darcy's voice filled with wonderment.

Jak shrugged, "Passages, let's go back. You'll learn. You should go to see your friend, she can use the change, but only for a few days. Wait." Jak passed his hand over his face.

Jak now looked more like Lizzie's father. His features narrowed, somewhat changed. He pulled a mirror out. He passed his hand over Darcy's face, "Look," Darcy was taken by surprise. He looked like Jak, his eyes, his coloring, "Why?"

"You are like us, but whoever hid my sister's nature she was abandoned. It is best if you stay hidden until you are ready. Don't worry, you are back to yourself. Now, you know. You might feel human, but you are only marginally human. Our nature is predominant. You must be ready to leave this world eventually. In here, you are in danger, constantly. Unless you are murdered, you will live hundreds of human years."

Darcy was speechless. "How can I die?"

"You have two hearts, stop both of them, and destroy your organs with a special poison; not easy, but possible. Most of our bodies regenerate. Let's go back, William, my loved nephew." He retook Darcy's arm.

With much reluctance, his uncle allowed Elizabeth to go with him. William promised to be gone for only the minimum amount of days possible.

"I cannot explain how we will travel. But be certain that it will only take us the blink of an eye. By now, you must have figured that Elizabeth is different. Trust me, everything will be fine. We will take the puppy; Warrior and I guess the hawk will also come along."

His aunt was worried, "Keep the nasty woman away from Lizzie." His aunt told him all about Mrs. Bennet.

They sent an express. William wrote to Charles that they were leaving right away, but in reality, they wouldn't leave until a few days later. They decided Jak would drive the carriage. In the carriage, Darcy told his wife, "My dear, we will be there in minutes, but we need to say to them that we had been on the road for two days."

**Netherfield**

Charles saw the carriage approach, he ran down to meet them. His sisters and Mr. Hurst also came out with him. The news of his marriage had reached Charles, but the others had not yet heard. Charles knew, but he hadn't shared.

When the sisters saw Mr. Darcy descend the carriage, they squealed in delight, "Mr. Darcy."

He was followed by a rambunctious puppy, that resembled a wolf pup and a more dignified Warrior. Darcy had not even greeted anyone when he turned around to help one more passenger. At the same time, the tall and somber Jak descended to help.

Elizabeth, already big with child, was a scandalous view, in the sisters' opinion. Elizabeth carried a large hawk on her arm, when she came out, helped by both Darcy and Jak; and she was immediately surrounded by the dogs.

Hurst, in his drunken stupor, made an untimely comment, "My, my, Darcy, comes married to a Fae princess. Not fair, I a mere common mortal, marry a shrew, and he gets the princess, with child, may I add; a princess and a child. It is unfair, Darcy is always the fair child."

Charles broke out in a guffaw, "William, my man, what a surprise. You said she was beautiful, but you came short, Reginald is right, always the lucky one."

Darcy went to his friend, and they greeted effusively.

Elizabeth stayed back, holding Jak's arm for support, which the sisters condemned on sight. Caroline's face soured. Two handsome men at her beck and call?

The puppy and Warrior took an immediate dislike to Miss Caroline Bingley, whose animosity was apparent.

"Lady Darcy, my cousin Richard's widow." Darcy introduced her around. He was obviously besotted with his wife; a fact that angered Caroline.

Carolyn whispered, "Who does she think she is, the fat peasant?"

The wolf puppy grabbed the hem of Caroline's gown, growling, and pulled hard. She started screaming on cue. Hurst, who had decided to behave like an idiot, sat on the steps to laugh non-stop. "Good fellow, I wish I had the valor to tear up that gaudy orange confection, a poorly wrapped bon-bon, nasty at that."

Jak grinned; Darcy's heart lifted to see Elizabeth giggling. Richard had written his Lizzie was naughty and had a sense of humor, she did. Her laughter made him hope.

Luisa ran to assist her sister since the puppy had left Caroline's legs partly bare.

"That rabid beast needs to be drowned," Caroline demanded.

"Touch my dog, and you will no like it." Elizabeth stood defiant, she looked like an affronted princess; she called her puppy, "Thor come here that was a naughty pup." Warrior licked the puppy when Thor ran to Elizabeth. Warrior liked the strange puppy, who might not be one.

Charles was the first to observe that the trees were filled with birds, a strange occurrence in late fall.

"Our lady has a following," he pointed at the birds, maybe unwisely, "Caroline be a good sport, Darcy, do come in."

"I will pay for your gown," Darcy offered.

Hurst refused to back down, it would seem this was his emancipation day, and he was embracing it. "Darcy, heed my counsel. Don't throw good money after bad one, best to donate the money in the Sunday offering."

Louisa threw him a poisonous look.

Darcy and Jak had agreed to the next words, "Charles, this is Jak Silver, my cousin. John Coachman took ill along with the footman on the way here. Jak volunteered to drive the coach. He is from the continent, a noble from Prussia. I would like his room to be next to ours."

Bingley agreed. Jak looked at the sisters, his eyes were hard when Caroline tried to smile. He offered his hand to Hurst. "Here, let me help you."

Hurst smiled; he liked this somber fellow. When he took Jak's hand to stand up, he was swaying, but not for long. Hurst felt totally sober and rather well. Hurst decided this was not the time to tell anyone. He looked at the sun and turned to face Lizzie. "Mrs. Darcy, please allow me to walk your dogs, I am rather fond of them, but my lady wife, forget it. May I?"

Elizabeth grinned, "I would like to join you, a leg stretch is what I need. Mr. Darcy can talk to Mr. Bingley in the meantime."

Louisa said, "I don't want to walk, it is too chilly; let's go inside. It cannot be good for Mrs. Darcy."

Hurst answered, "As you wish."

With Louisa's last remark ignored, Jak asked, "My Lady Darcy, do you mind if I join you, I could use the walk."

Caroline and Luisa were fuming; they disliked Elizabeth, and Darcy and Charles were already going inside the house while footmen emptied the carriage. They were being ignored by everyone.

The walking group left, with the hawk flying right behind them, "She is a witch, that is what she is." Caroline said nastily, staring at them, maybe the neighbor was right, "A changeling, probably a goblin." Her words were duly noticed by more than one.


	9. Friends and Enemies

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a.n Thanks to all the reviewers- Next Chapter rating goes to M-. I will post warnings

* * *

**Friends and Enemies**

The trio, Elizabeth, Hurst and Jak started walking, ignoring the sisters. Elizabeth lowered her bonnet, she liked the fresh air on herr head

An unlikely friendship was established between Hurst and Jak. Hurst was sober and well behaved, a pleasant person. "So, you are relatesd to our neighbors." He looked at Elizabeth, sounding surprised. He had met Mrs. Bennett, and, frankly, this exquisite lady couldn't be related to her.

"Yes, err, I was raised by my uncle. My mother, a very young war widow, married on the continent."

This was now the official story, Mr. Bennet agreed but had not yet informed Mrs. Bennet. "Nevertheless, I consider my cousins, my sisters, and my uncle, my adoptive father."

"Ah, capital," Hurst was relieved that Mrs. Bennet was no relation; the lady made him itch, a Hurst quirk, Caroline gave him a rash, often. "My brother Charles thinks highly of your sister, Miss Bennet. You might not remember us, last year at the Ton. He met her, but she wasn't interested. She is pretty, but not quite like you."

Jak grinned, "No, few are like my lady, maybe her mother."

Elizabeth's head turned quickly to stare at Jak. "Do you know her?"

Jak's answer saddened her, "I just imagined your mother must look like you." She didn't notice his restraint.

"Ah." Elizabeth sounded disappointed.

So that was one of Jane's suitors. Now Lizzie remembered, the handsome smiling suitor. Jane said he was charming, but she wanted what Lizzie had, recognizing this, brought memories of Richard. _Jane had said, "Lizzie, he might have been my ideal before, but I am wealthy, Mary and both have saved 5,300 pounds each, and our dowry is now 7,800 pounds. Mr. Bingley is a possibility, but his sisters control him. Not for me, they said I was a country maiden, but our father is a noble; indeed. I don't care that he isn't one, but his sisters need to be controlled_."

Before Elizabeth could be sad, her son kicked. She smiled, her son was a part of Richard, he was still her. Lizzie thought happily awhile, patting her belly content. It was odd she loved her baby as her child; Richard, the adult was gone. Something had changed inside her, as it should be.

Warrior could feel his master inside her and barked a greeting. The baby heard Warrior and smiled. This was a special baby, just like his mother. Richard was not only coming back but had many new gifts.

Hurst shared how he missed his estate in the north, one that Louisa disliked; he felt sad to leave the management to someone else. "I feel useless, all I do is indulge all day long."

Hurst liked to pick up mushrooms, truffles, wild berries, and the such. So between the three of them, and with the dogs' help, they came back loaded with wild greens and wild onions, mushrooms, nuts, and berries. Jak spotted a large piece of honeycomb, which they all, to include the dogs, shared a small piece and brought the rest for everyone else.

They enjoyed the outings, talking, and learning from one another. Warrior chased a few squirrels, but mostly stayed by his mistress. The pup was perfectly behaved, walking right behind Lizzie. The hawk stayed by them the entire time.

Hurst was fascinated, "A Fae princess, my cousin will like you," he pulled a locket, it had two pictures, "Toni is a warrior, her father is a duke. And this is my mother, she passed away."

"She is lovely," Lizzie exclaimed, "your mother was beautiful."

"Yes, she was, my father, followed her soon after that, he missed her so."

Jak looked at Toni, "Lovely is right. Is she in a union, a marriage?"

Hurst laughed heartily, "No, she doesn't want to be controlled by a man. She wants to have the freedom to learn about the forest, she draws flowers, mushrooms, wild berries, and the bounty of the land. She likes to fish, and other non-lady like activities."

Lizzie laughed, "Yes, we can be good friends."

"My wife and her sister detest her. The feeling is mutual, an old grievance. I no longer care." He shrugged his shoulders.

**Winds of War**

When they came back, one hour later, the war between Elizabeth and the Bingley sisters, had started. Elizabeth had gained an odd knight; odd but extremely loyal, and fiecer than he appeared.

Elizabeth's lady's maid, along with the valet and a couple footmen and horses, should be there the next day. They had started two days early; the travel would take them over 20 hours without stopping; they would probably there before dawn. The sisters didn't offer a lady's maid, they could care less about her comfort. However, one of the House servants provides minimal assistance.

Charles asked at dinner, "Mrs. Darcy, I saw you earlier this year at the Ton. You were there accompanied by your sisters and Miss Lucas. I didn't have the pleasure to be introduced to you."

"You were married at the time, with your dashing husband dotting on you, "Caroline noted.

Darcy's face changed from friendly to murderous. "And your point is what?"

Darcy noticed Elizabeth's lower lip trembling, the memory of Richard assailing her. His hand went under the table to hold her cold hand. He interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand a little. When he felt her hand trembling, he wanted to leave right then.

Jak's face looked like it was made of granite. He held the fork so hard, it was bending.

Louisa joined the kill. "So you must have married Mr. Darcy as soon as he came back, no mourning time? Rather... "

She had not finished her scathing comment when she felt her throat closing. She appeared to be choking.

Hurst sipped his wine, not jumping to help when Caroline screamed, "Somebody help."

Jak just blinked, and she was able to breathe.

"Charles, we will leave if this continues. We didn't come here to be insulted. Not that is any of your affairs, but my cousin was murdered, and he had left a letter for me to marry Mrs. Darcy. I am proud he asked me. She did me a great honor when she accepted my cousin's wishes. If I hear one more nasty comment, we will leave. The two ladies will not ever be welcome to Pemberley if that is the case."

Charles didn't dare to correct his sisters; he was afraid to make them upset, "William, they are a little caustic, but they don't mean bad."

"I say, if that is not bad, what is it? Receive my apologies, Mrs. Darcy. If my wife speaks out term just once more, we can leave at the same time; I mean, I will also leave when you do. I miss my estate and my cousins. Today I remembered what I lost; I will leave soon in any case." Hurst sounded neither morose nor one that had imbibed one too many cups. He didn't even look at his wife.

Louisa dried a fake tear. "Mr. Hurst, you are discussing personal matters in front of polite company. You are embarrassing me." Hurst ignored her, he was talking to Elizabeth about mushrooms; Jak had a few tips. The Bingley sisters appeared ready to kill.

Caroline could feel that she was being watched and not in a friendly way. She looked at the ever-present hawk, and at the puppy, both had their eyes trained on her. It made her a little scared. She could swear they had human eyes.

"Whoever heard of animals in a dining room?" Caroline complained, "it is not fit for polite society."

Jak turned his face like a snake, at once, "The animals are more polite than you. If they aren't welcome at this table full of poisonous snakes, I will take my leave."

He started getting up, but Hurst held his arm. Caroline was beyond angry, "Who are you calling snake, you probably are not even fit to sit at this table."

Jak looked at her like she was dead vermin, "Your tongue will be the death of you, a poisonous snake is less dangerous than your venomous tongue. I am the child of some so exalted you would never be invited at their table." He looked at Darcy, "William, I agree, this must cease, or we must leave. Some above me will be most unhappy with this situation."

Caroline wasn't used to being reprimanded, "Charles, if you don't ask the animals to be removed, I will leave this table."

"So be it. Ask a footman to bring you a tray. Louisa goes with her," Charles, for once stood on his ground. He needed Darcy's assistance.

Both sisters left in a huff, duly chastised. Once they left, nothing else was said. But Darcy heard clearly, "Be watchful, keep your stay short. Enemies like situations like this."

Darcy looked Jak, who was quiet, just eating. He listened, Caroline had been after him for years. Darcy wouldn't let harm come to his wife. He heeded the advice. Once the sisters left, the dinner was pleasant, but the lines had been established.

After dinner, Charles asked Darcy, "How about a game of billiards."

Elizabeth clapped, "May join, I played with Richard and his father."

Charles was dumbfounded, but Darcy jumped at the chance, he teased her, "Richard had told me to be afraid of you, but perhaps if not swimming then billiards."

Lizzie blushed, "I hope I can still play." She mumbled.

Jak was intrigued and asked to join, Hurst went with them as an observer. Jak was a quick learner; as for Elizabeth, she wasn't so big that she couldn't play. She managed to win a game, and Charles complained he was outclassed. The game eased the tension.

Hurts applauded Lizzie's performance, "I was right, you are a Fae princess, at your services, whenever and whatever, you servant for life." He bowed, and Jak smiled at him.

"Reginald, you know you made a lifetime promise, right?"

Hurst shrugged, "I know, just hoping my services are accepted."

Charles approached her, "Do you have any advice for me? I think highly of Miss Bennet, your older sister."

Darcy jumped in, "Charles, lose Caroline, or control her tongue. Be a good brother, but also be good to yourself."

"I couldn't say it better. It is good advice, a lady wants her beau to be hers. She wants to be what matters to him best."

Hurst was listening, "My brother, they are right. Listen to them, Caroline has driven me away. I will leave soon."

Charles stood, feeling confused. He was afraid of Caroline's tantrums. As the older sister, she was controlling, and he was scared to be alone. But he wanted more than a mistress. Maybe he needed to listen.

**Nighttime**

Elizabeth knew that she needed to share a room with Darcy, they had agreed to do so. New feelings were waking up inside her. She liked the intimacies of the marriage bed, of being with her husband, and missed the company during her pregnancy.

William was different people, Richard had told her so. His wealth set him apart from many, and he was shy around strangers, which made him look over proud. But Richard said that he was the best of friends, and to marry all love him, should anything bad happen to him. William called to her. She knew that it wasn't wrong.

The hawk flew outside to perch in the balcony. Jak went to walk the dogs with Hurst, wanting to survey the area. "Hurst, I wonder if you can help me," Jak wanted to have an ally.

"I am worried about my cousin's safety; I need you to keep an eye on him and his bride."

"Who are you?" Hurst asked him, "we all teased William, he had a sense of what was wrong. If anybody had any sickness, he knew what we needed to do. William saved us from thugs more than once. I know he repaired broken bones, even if he denied it. He healed a student that fell from a tall window, he should be dead, but lived. I have a keen sense of things others cannot see. You are more."

"One day, you will learn more, we will talk but not outside. You should live in the country, your malaise is from being in those crowded, dirty places. May I?"

He had the palm of his hand by Hurst's head. He had been right. "Your family is a distant relation of ours, hundreds of years ago, I was right. Our blood runs strong," but after he said it, he made Hurst forget.

"Why is the brother so weak? He has a good soul," Jak liked Charles.

"Caroline is a bad influence. I think he is afraid of her. I married Louisa when Charles asked me. He thought a marriage with a noble would help Caroline find a noble husband, but she wants your cousin. One of my cousins, a rich noble, liked Caroline, but he wasn't Darcy. Louisa also does what Caroline wants; I am tired of trying. I will leave soon."

Jek worried, Caroline could be accessed by enemies, not good. Charles needed to put an end to his sisters' nastiness, or send her away, but how?

"Your cousin, who is he?"

"He makes Darcy look like the life of the party, "Hurst laughed. "He hates London, he says he gets sick just breathing the air. My cousin dresses different, not formal. But he is loyal, fierce and protective of all his cousins. We all lost our parents young, Toni's father is the only one left. Albert, my cousin, sort of raised us all. He is only a little older than William. As I said he liked Caroline, he raises champion horses and thought he could tame her. But she hates the country, besides I think Albert deserves better."

**Love and Darcy**

"William, my lady's maid is not here, and the clothes are difficult to take off." Her heart beating fast since he kissed her hand, she wanted more. She wanted her husband and to feel alive. She knew sadness could hurt her son.

He had already taken his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat off. He nodded but didn't know how to be around Elizabeth. He remembered Richard's letters, _"Remember when we talked about marrying the same wife so we could stay together, my brother? We found such unions in old books. I have told her my idea of pretending is a joke. She laughs, wondering about me. Yes, Lizzie could be that wife. She is fire, that is all I can say. I thought the military life was for me, but every day away from her is torture. She is a wife and a mistress, and much more_."

Richard's letters made him long for a wife like her. Now, he wanted to be her true husband; he couldn't wait.

"Here, turn around." His voice soft, he prayed for restraint, feeling like a wild animal, Darcy wanted her scent on him, to taste her from top to bottom. He wanted to learn her body with his lips and fingers. He wished to drop his civilized self.

The dogs sensed a chance and ran into the dressing room. The door closed behind them.

When he started to unbutton her dress, his hands trembled, he was down to the last button, opened the back, and bent to kiss her shoulder. His hands went around her. His heart galloped; first, he caressed her growing belly, while his tongue licked her neck, the blood pulsing, warm, alive.

His hand went up, right under her breasts. "Lizzie, I want you so, so much. I need us to kiss, to lay together; I need you to be my wife." Darcy waited.


	10. Together

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n Warning: Not quite M scenes, not very graphic. You might choose to skip the chapter. or go down the page From what I see on TV, this is toned down.

**Love**

"Lizzie, oh Lizzie," Darcy said, lowering her dress. He was hoping he would be able to restrain after wanting her for weeks.

Elizabeth stepped over the pooled dress, turning around, her arms went up, "Kiss me." She whispered; she missed kissing, feeling loved.

His head bent to reach her face, his lips barely touched hers, when she opened her lips, his tongue touched them and sought hers. He moaned as the kiss deepened, she moved closer against him. His hips were pushing into hers.

She didn't have a full corset, but a loose stay under the breasts. Darcy unlaced her while he kissed her. She wrapped her calf around his, seeking more contact. "Oh, Lizzie," he whispered.

He lowered her chemise, while the other hand rolled the hem up. He caressed her thighs until his hand was on her bare bottom.

"You are too tall."

"I guess," he lowered his voice, his body shuttering. He picked Elizabeth up and sat on the bed with her on his lap, he quit kissing her to look at her bare breasts.

His fingers moved around until he caught a nipple between them, squeezing softly. He felt shudders running along Elizabeth's

body.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, so pretty," he wanted to say more but felt uncertain. Richard was Richard, he trusted Darcy, and told him some intimate details. Richard started when he became afraid of Bartlett, maybe to entice him, but this was he and Elizabeth, and he wanted her to be his wife. Desire ran thru him; Darcy was very aware that she was nearly naked sitting on him. He moved under her, making both moan.

One by one, he took her hoses off while caressing her legs. Her hand moved across his face, her touch uncertain.

"Do you think this is too soon?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Do you want me to stop?" He didn't want to, but would. He pressed his hips against her.

She moved restlessly over him. "No," she said, caressing his face. She felt warm and alive, loved, and protected.

His hand went up her leg, caressing her smooth skin, moving to her upper thigh. He pulled up her chin to kiss her, a wild, hungry kiss, while his finger reached higher; when he felt her wet heat, he cried. He moved his hand to take her chemise off.

"May I undress?" He asked, with his mistresses or his assignations, he never asked, he took.

He stood up and lay her on the bed to undress while looking at her, naked on the bed.

"Darling, may I undress? I want our skins touching."

She nodded.

"I want you to be my wife, I want you so, may I? Do you wish so?"

She nodded.

Seeing her naked on the bed, made him crazed with need.

He wanted his clothes off in a hurry. Gods, he thought, he ached. All he wanted was to be inside her.

He looked at her swollen belly, and her breasts, now heavy. He wanted a nipple in his mouth; he wanted lips to slide over every inch of her body, to taste, and to learn her.

It was taking to long undressing, how he wished that he was already undressed. Just like that, all he had on were his linen underpants. Later he would realize what happened, his powers, magical, or whatever they were, were manifesting.

He lowered unto the bed. Looking at her, licking his lips.

She didn't close her eyes, and instead, she stretched her hand to touch his stomach, then lowered to touch him; his hips pressed on.

"Shh, no darling too much. "He moved her hand and kissed it.

In seconds he was lying next to her, his mouth on her breast, moving against her. When his finger slid inside her, he felt her channel contracting around it. This never happened with his mistresses, and just like that, he understood plenty. Richard had said as much, realizing how his paramours had faked everything.

His hand moved slowly learning the contours of her body. Going slowly over her body, he marveled at the softness, wanting never to stop.

He raised her leg above his. He had asked his uncle how to be with your wife when she was increasing.

"Will this be okay? I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Aha, but wait."

He was trying to place himself outside her channel, "Wait?"

"You are, err, big, too big."

He chuckled, "It will be fine," he hand lowered to touch her.

He was right outside, his hands running feverishly over her body.

Gods, he was nearly inside her. "My Lizzie, let me and move with me. Let me," when he touched her sex, he felt her quaking again.

"Oh love," he moved faster, feeling Lizzie writhing with pleasure,

"My name Lizzie, say my name. Say it."

He licked her. "Now, say it." His fingers caressed her lips.

"William, William," she moved with him.

When he was finished, he felt another wave, "My love," he sat on his calves and wrapped her legs over his.

"Lizzie, do you like this? You are so pretty, I want to kiss you here," he touched her sex.

His hair was wild al, over the place; little was left from the proper Mr. Darcy, he wanted her again.

"Yes, feels good, you feel good," His hands touched her everywhere. Elizabeth thought he was a beautiful man, hers.

"Gods, touch me," he sat her on him. His mouth closed on hers, not a kiss, he was too far gone. He moved his mouth to her neck, and his mouth filled with ambrosia.

Elizabeth cried at feeling blinding pleasure. His lips sucked gently, then licked her neck. When he felt his climax, he cried her name, his hands on her bottom.

"Now, now love, with me."

Her hair was unpinned, her curls flying wild, he saw her real face, alien, yet so beautiful.

Afterward, she laid over him he moved, "Just lay like this," never before; he could keep on going, but he thought that it was too much for her, "Lizzie, I love you."

"William, I still love Richard. I like you," he put the finger on her lips.

"Shh, I didn't expect an answer; it is enough to be with you." He kissed her softly, running his hands over her body.

They heard the hawk shrieking against the window.

He suddenly felt eyes on them.

He moved Lizzie to the side and covered her body with a deck. He looked murderous.

"Leave, are you crazy?" He nearly yelled when he saw Miss Bingley at the door looking at them. He grabbed his trousers.

Jek was coming back from the walk. He grabbed Caroline's arm. He had seen Darcy and knew what happened. The intrusion was unbelievable, her father would demand retribution.

"Crazy female, spying? You are unwell." Jak tightened his jaw.

"I was confused, I didn't see much, just opened the door. I thought something was wrong." but Caroline's face was flushed, who knew what she had seen.

Jak erased her memory with a tap on her forehead. He wanted to wring her neck.

William stayed, just staring, shaking his head. If Caroline were a man, he would have knocked him out. The dogs were out, snarling and barking at her. Hurst heard and came to check. He saw Darcy and knew. "This is intolerable. She interferes in my marriage, and now this, what a disgrace." He was outraged, not the placid Hurst.

Darcy went back into the room, he was furious.

Elizabeth sat on the bed, she looked pale and troubled, "What happened?"

"Miss Bingley, as you must have heard, she was by the door. She had opened it." Darcy sat on the bed, caressing her face.

Elizabeth was upset, "Did she see us?"

"We are married; we were doing nothing wrong. "Whatever Miss Bingley saw, is all forgotten Jak took care of her."

"How much did she see?"

"Shh, it doesn't matter. Please forget it. Lizzie, was I too rough? Forgive me if it was too much. I should have waited."

"No, I wanted the same, you made me feel alive again. Richard told me to love you if anything ever happened to you. To like our marriage bed. He said many women didn't like it; it surprised me."

Darcy knew he was lucky. "Did I hurt you or the baby?"

"No, no, all is fine. Hold me, hold me. I want to see my sisters and leave. I don't like your friend's sisters; I am afraid of them, only because I am pregnant."

"I won't let them hurt you. I am talking to Charles, I'll say something."

"Don't tell him much. Now excuse me, I need to get up." She wanted to clean up.

"No, wait." Somehow he knew what she wanted. Darcy stood up, took a cloth and wet it. He was upset that the water was cold, wishing otherwise, next second, the water was warm, "Ah?" He exclaimed, he had figured it out. The clothes and the cold water, just wish for them, small things.

He said, "My love, let me clean you."

She blushed, "I'll get up to do it; you don't have to."

"No, silly, I want to do it. You lie and rest," he opened her legs gently, "such pretty coloring, no hair?" She had not asked for the lights out. But what was the sense, they could see in the dark.

"No, but you also have little," she nearly added, and it is very big. She remembered Richard's bawdy jokes when she wondered how something so big could fit._ I am_ _average, I have seen big, in my near family. But ladies like them so, I heard they do_. He had winked when he said ladies, he liked to tease her. Richard was talking about William, she was sure. It wasn't bad, and she wanted more, she liked it. Perhaps tomorrow, but maybe they should wait till they were home.

He chuckled, "True, but you are beautiful all over. So much for a fat nymph. I cannot see any fat, just perfect." He had managed to get aroused, best to quit.

"Did you have many ladies?" A stab of jealousy hit her. "Was Miss Bingley one?"

"I never liked Miss Bingley. What do you mean, with having ladies?" He raised his eyebrow. He noticed that she was unhappy, narrowing her eyes, so she was jealous; it made him hope.

"I know gentlemen, they have ladies like a wife." Elizabeth wouldn't back down.

"That is not necessary to discuss, there is only one in my heart. I suspect that Richard knew me well. Richard knew that I would love you. Know that Any past 'ladies' are not even a memory. There has not been anyone in years. I waited for you, now I understand. I'll confess, Richard and I used to read old texts, of exotic places where brothers shared a bride. We discussed it, we both knew there was someone out there we would both love. When he wrote to me about you, I wished to have his luck and find someone like you." He kissed her lips softly.

He stood to make sure there were no open doors and whistled for the dogs.

Thor, the puppy, went to lie by the door, Lizzie called him to the bed. But Thor put its head over its paws, its face towards the door. Darcy put a small pillow for its head and moved a throw over him. "Thank you, boy."

Warrior jumped to his favorite place, near Lizzie's belly. Thor 'told' Warrior, maybe in a human voice, never to stray away from his mistress. And Warrior gladly complied.

Wherever Lizzie's father was, his heart was no longer bleeding. His decision had been sound._ My child_, he repeated, smiling inwardly.

Lizzie turned to kiss Darcy good night, "Do you have a nose bleed?"

He grinned, "I like being married, as long as I get a goodnight kiss. Nose bleed?"

"Yes, you have dried blood by your lips."

"Not that I remember," but his mouth still tasted the ambrosia. A knowledge came to him. He had taken Lizzie's blood. Why? Were they vampires?

He heard a chuckle in his head, _"No. But now you can watch Elizabeth better, you will feel her, and can find her. It is part of your nature when you love someone, it happens." _

"_Who are you, the hawk? Jak? The puppy?_" Probably the hawk, he decided and heard another chuckle.

Lizzie laid her head on his chest, and her leg crossed over him. She used him as a long pillow.

He wrapped his arm around her, "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, my Lizzie."

"You are not as proud as I believed. You are very nice."

"You thought me proud? You didn't like me. Sleep now, tomorrow we will go to Longbourn."

**Leaving Notice**

The news of Lizzie's arrival came before dinner. Mr. Bennet announced it at dinner time.

"That girl, from one man to another, no decent mourning time, indeed knows who her mother was," Mrs. Bennet observed.

"Mrs. Bennet, hold your tongue. You hardly have a right to speak. This is a good time as any to let you know, I have been invited to reside at the Fitzwilliams. I will be going a few days after they go back."

Jane cried, "But father, what about us?"

"You two are also invited."

"You are married, did you forget?" Mrs. Bennet told him haughtily.

"I didn't, you did. The girls should know, I have solicited a divorce. My brother has taken the petition to the House of Lords. Mrs. Bennet, you know why; you don't want me to say it in front of our daughters, do you?" Mr. Bennet remembered.

_Fanny Bennet was again entertaining at home, and he found her with a high ranking officer. He recognized the captain from long ago, at early dawn in her room._

_He looked at both half-naked, "Madam, at my house, with your daughters at home? Sir, leave, I know how to use a gun; don't make me."_

_When the officer left, Thomas Bennet looked at his wife, "No entertainment from now on, when we are gone, you can do it. Your reputation will be destroyed; selfish woman, did you think of our daughters?"_

That happened several weeks ago. Hence, Mrs. Bennet thought he would put it behind, as he had done before; she guessed he hadn't. "I will be destitute."

"No, you can stay here, brother Gardiner will send you funds, for you and Lydia and Kitty. I cannot bring them with me, they cannot comport themselves, your fault. My dinner is spoiled, excuse me." He should have ended this long ago. He stayed for the daughters, but he couldn't be cuckold once again. Enough was enough.

Jane and Mary were shocked. But knew her mother had been drinking around the officers. A disgrace, or maybe not, they would be gone to be with their sister.

Lydia laughed, "Go to the stuffy fools."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "That is why you will stay here. I wish it there could be another way."

At Pemberley, the express arrived at near dawn. He read it, "_Come immediately, need your help. Bring Fergus with you; and watch for Bartlett, he means bad. Come under pretenses..." _He went to get Fergus and readied to leave.


	11. The Morning After

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n Back to our coupłe. it appears Caroline has taken a bad turn. For those reading Risks and Gains, there will be more, but it might be in another form. Right now, I need to finish the other stories.

* * *

**The morning after**

In the morning time, Lizzie woke up, she was using William's body as a pillow. Her hand moved along his body. It felt right. She was looking at her husband, remembering the night before, she smiled. Richard was right, Darcy made her feel loved. She kissed his chest and caressed him, he smelled good.

Elizabeth thought of waking him up; sh wanted his love and caresses. She was happy until she remembered Miss Bingley's intrusion, and her stomach cramped. Elizabeth felt ill, the idea that the woman saw her loving her husband made her sick. Even worse was the anger that she had seen her husband undressed, Miss Bingley had no right.

The baby kicked, and she felt better. What she needed was fresh air. She leaned, kissed William's cheek, then a kiss close to his lips, but he was out. Time to get up, she stood up.

The fireplace was out, she remembered to will the fire on. She took a shawl she had by the bed, got up, and looked around the room, the two dogs stood up and greeted her.

The puppy was well behaved, but Thor moved next to her and jumped on her leg. "I would like to pick you up, but you are too heavy." She petted both dogs, they licked her, and she went into the dressing room to get ready. She wore a coat with a fur lining, one of the gifts inside the chest. She wore the matching gloves and picked a bonnet.

Lizzie open the room's door, the hawk flew right behind her, and the dogs followed. She went down the stairs to go for a walk, but before she reached the front door, Hurst reached her.

"Mrs. Darcy, I have been up for a while. May I join you?" The dogs greeted him like an old friend. He crouched and petted them.

"Please, I would like that." Elizabeth was happy to have company. Hurst didn't add that he didn't trust Caroline.

Hurst offered his arm, and they left. The air was a little chilly, but just right.

Darcy woke up but didn't open his eyes. He wanted to stay in bed and kiss Lizzie all over, wanting to taste her skin. Darcy wanted to pick up where they left it the night before. He reached for her, opening his eyes. He sighed when he didn't see Lizzie and went into the dressing room to get ready.

He heard someone come in and thought it was Lizzie, so he bent to pick up his trousers. "Darling, where..." He didn't finish his sentence; his face turned hard when he saw who stood there; it was Caroline.

At once, he put his trousers on, feeling her eyes on him. He was going to hurt her, anger bubbled up. This made twice she had seen him undressed.

"Leave this room now. Your brother..."

"Let me talk, I can be your mistress..." she tried to tell him, but he stopped her.

He stood up tall, "What you should do, is leave right this second. I forbid you to address me again. You are mad," he wanted to say more but restricted himself.

She kept walking towards him, intent on seducing him. It was as if something had woken inside her.

Darcy was going to get her out of the room. If anyone saw her, not only she would be ruined; but what if his wife thought he had encouraged Miss Bingley. Now that he had been with Lizzie, he never wanted to be without her; it would destroy him.

Someone else came into the room, Jak. Darcy saw him; now, he could breathe better.

"He is married, you need to leave him alone. This is the last warning." Jak snapped.

"He invited me in." Caroline lied, her face flushed.

"He didn't, last night and now this. I don't understand it; you need to stop. William, we must talk to her brother, or we must go," Jak was by Miss Bingley. He took her arm.

"Come with me," Jak ordered. She obeyed, Jak was controlling her. He was afraid the enemy might have found William. But he felt nothing, other than an unbalanced female. He remembered how the enemy worker; this woman was a liability.

When she left, Darcy ran his hands thru his messy hair. Jak was right. He needed to tell Charles somehow.

He went down the steps, Jak joined him on the way down. They had visitors, Elizabeth had met them on her way in, her father, Jane, and Mary.

Elizabeth saw her husband's troubled face and worried. But smiled when the dogs ran to greet him. The hawk flew in, right behind her.

"Lizzie your hawk came in," Mary looked a little afraid but was used to her sister and the birds.

"I know. Don't be afraid, the hawk won't hurt you."

Her father hugged her, "We are going back with you, I will tell you more," he whispered.

She introduced William and Jak. "Let's have breakfast," Hurst suggested. He could sense something else had happened.

Darcy hoped to have more help. He wanted to make sure neither Bartlett nor Miss Bingley could cause more problems.

While they were eating, "Sir, your steward has arrived," he told Darcy.

"Please bring him in."

Darcy stood to greet George Wickham, his right hand. He had changed much since the time they nearly drowned. Risking his life to save William, had changed his life. Afterward, Wickham changed for the best. He had received a gift, his mind was clear, the envy and anger he used to feel were gone. He had completed his studies, but Darcy asked him to postpone taking his place as a Vicar to help him.

William excused himself, Elizabeth could see his troubled mien. While he was gone, Charles came down.

"Miss Bennet, what a surprise," Charles smiled from ear to ear. Jane greeted him cordially, but looked at Lizzie, as if saying, remember him?

"Mr. Bingley," she greeted and smiled until the two Bingley sisters entered the room.

Darcy explained to Wickham about Bartlett. It came as no surprise. "Bartlett often bragged that one day Richard's wife would be his. Richard came to see me some months ago. He asked me to check a few things for him. But that situation with Miss Bingley, you must be careful. I will be watching her. We can talk later; I brought the pistols as you asked. Your Scottish cousins are also here. They will pose as footmen so they can move freely."

When they went back into the room, they heard Miss Bingley, "My, my, a house full, Charles, you hadn't told us we were expecting so many guests."

Darcy could see Elizabeth's sisters blushing.

"Charles told me I was free to have guests. If he has something to say, then we can leave today. Once I talk to him about some new matters." Darcy's tone was curt.

For once, Bingley intervened. "Caroline, if anybody is leaving, is you. Please take your breakfast later," he saw Louisa whispering, "that also goes for you, Louisa."

Caroline left the room, but not before giving Elizabeth a nasty look. The dogs stood up to growl and practically chased the sisters out of the room.

The atmosphere was tense. Darcy heard in his head, "You must tell your friend. I don't like this situation. Your lady doesn't need this."

Hurst was making small talk, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Charles did as well, suspecting something had happened. Now, with Miss Bennet in here, he wished he had the guts to send Caroline away, he had noticed Miss Jane's eyes looking at his sisters.

George had a bad feeling. He had met Mrs. Darcy before, a beautiful lady; she didn't need this grief. Wickham admired her sisters. They might do; he wanted a wife, but they were gentry. On the other hand, he was well off and had a position with a well-appointed home.

William saw George looking, caught his eye, and both grinned.

Mary and Jane tried to entice Thor, the puppy. No, it sat behind Lizzie's chair, looking at her.

After breakfast, Darcy looked at Charles, "Let's talk. We can be reviewing the documents, but I like to see you with Jak and Hurst.

They closed the door to the library and sat down.

Charles was apprehensive, Darcy wasn't sure how to tell him, nor how much.

Hurst intervened, he told Charles about Caroline looking into the room when William was with his wife. Charles blushed. "Maybe it is a misunderstanding. Caroline is an innocent."

"That might be, but I saw her."

"This cannot be tolerated. That is not all, this morning," Darcy didn't know how to say it.

Jak continued, "I saw the door ajar, William was just getting dressed. Your sister was in his room, uninvited and refused to leave. He told her, clearly, to leave."

"What can I do?" Charles looked lost. Whereas he had always been afraid of his sisters, he felt responsible for them.

"My wife doesn't need this."

"I will talk to Caroline, but it is difficult, how?"

"She is your sister, your job. Next time, we will leave, it is too much."

Hurst told Charles, "Caroline ruined my marriage. Your sister doesn't allow intimacy between Louisa, convening my wife to deny me. I am not sure that she is that innocent. Send them to London. I notice how your 'angel' cringed, you will never have her as long as Caroline is allowed to run wild. I am leaving in the next days. I will see my solicitors, I want to dissolve the marriage."

"The Bennet sisters, you might not know, but they have a good dowry and have money of their own. I would watch out." Darcy told him.

Charles had no idea how to talk about such delicate manners with his sister, but he needed Darcy's help, and he wanted Miss Jane.

Jak had advice, "Just tell her that you know what she was doing last night. What you decide to do afterward is your call. I am here to look after my cousin and his lady. Their well-being and safety is my only wish. Be warned that I will be forceful next time. Several members of my family have met untimely deaths, so I take any threat with concern."

What Charles saw in Jak's eyes scared him.

**The Enemy**

Outside of Netherfield, a shadow appeared, then it changed into an animal. It sniffed the air, it made an angry noise. It paid to spy, news that Jak had entered these lands had arrived. Others have heard the nasty remarks the day before. There was one concern who else was here. Maybe it was true, a daughter of the dangerous and powerful Lord was here. That could present a problem, what if he were watching. Many lives had ended for less.

Taking Jak's sister had already been a risk. What to do? Killing her descendants had not been too hard, but now her descendants' presence was known. The attempt to drown the male had been a disaster, it made the Lord aware that Jak's sister had lived.

Too bad the time ran so different, and finding an entrance was difficult. Passages were controlled, and getting caught was not an option, but neither was Jak's family's happiness. They had to be punished. That family should have belonged to the enemy. For now, the male, the one that didn't drown, needed to die.

The animal sniffed the ground, looking at all the birds around. Too many for the cold weather.

But what if it were true that the daughter of the ruler had married one of Jak's family? If so, the union must be ended. Hopefully, it wasn't right. But the Lord's daughter wouldn't be here, not possible.

The animal looked at the area carefully; it smelled canines, which was another problem. Canines were alert and not easily fooled.

**The Father**

He wanted his daughter to go back; there were even more dangers in the friend's home. He wanted her safe. Presently, he was happy, his daughter was much more than he expected. He remembered what his father had said, "We haven't had any females for a very long time. I love my sons, but I so wished for a daughter. Our daughters bring us happiness, it is part of who we are." His father was right; thus, he needed to make sure nothing happen to Elizabeth. His parents would rejoice, many would.

She was content with her husband, a good match. But her husband needed to come into his true self. Jak was right, the enemy would come back sooner or later. Since he had the accident in the river, William had been protected until he went across the water. The young male, George, was with him. George watched over William, he had a gift to know when there was danger. Now he was with William again, all was well.

Elizabeth sat to talk to Jane while Mary sat down to read. Darcy was with Charles going over the books.

"Father is asking for a divorce, we think Mother was entertaining men. "

Elizabeth paled, "But that could ruin us."

"Father said if what she was doing was known, we would be ruined for sure. We are coming to stay with you. I like that, "Jane held Elizabeth's hand, "are you well, I mean with Mr. Darcy."

"Call him William. It is his name, he is your brother. Yes, I am well. At first, I found him too proud, but I have changed my mind." She blushed, "He is kind and cares for me. As I wrote to you, Richard wanted me to marry William; he was right, William is a good man."

They talked more, avoiding talking about the Bingley sisters. Until Lizzie told her about the puppy destroying Caroline's dress. Both had a fit of giggles, "Good boy, "Jane said.

"Lizzie," she lowered her voice, "there is more. A Colonel, Mother's friend, talked to me last week while I was in Meryton. He said he wanted to meet me. This is awful, he said he is my father. He is married, but he didn't know about me. Last year, at a ball, he recognized me. He says I look like his mother. He has no daughters, and his sons died of a fever. He wants me to meet his mother and get to know me better. I don't want to." Jane was controlling her tears.

"You don't have to. You have a father who loves you, ignore him. Tell our father. Father can say the Colonel is lying." Elizabeth was sad to see her sisters' pain. She wanted to protect them. "I found out that I was adopted. In my case, I am lucky to know my mother is my aunt. She was very young, aunt Penny. I have two fathers, I am lucky, both are wonderful. I care about both, it is possible. As for you, do whatever your heart tells you."

Elizabeth's words soothed Jane, but, "Wait, there is something else, I heard our parents arguing. I opened my room door and saw the Colonel running out mother's room. He visits her at our home." Jane's voice was shaky.

Elizabeth's anger flared, Warrior sitting with his head on her lap growled, the puppy had the paws on her legs, they could feel her distress. Thor jumped on the couch, next to Jane, and licked her limp hand. Jane smiled, "Hello there," for a second, her sorrow forgotten.

"You won't be there much longer. Father won't let more bad things happen."

Mary moved to sit next to Jane. The three sat next to each other, "Jane, don't be sad. We are leaving," she talked softly, "I known for long, Mother has done much wrong."

Elizabeth was glad Mr. Bennet was leaving but wished that Mrs. Bennet would care about her daughters. She wasn't the only one who thought that way. That night Mrs. Bennet would have a visitor who would scare her into never risking a scandal.

Right now she wanted a nap. She smiled inwardly, maybe William would come and join her. William had made her feel special.

"I am very tired, I will be going to take a long nap."

Darcy couldn't concentrate, he wanted to be with his wife. "Charles, I want to take a break. I am tired from the travel." When he went to look for her, he found out that she was in their room, just perfect. He hurried to be with her, with his Lizzie.


	12. Lies and Enemies

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**A New Hope**

Since Elizabeth tired, George Wickham offered the Bennet sisters to go for a stroll. They asked if they could bring the dogs, but the puppy sat firmly, refusing to follow. "I will go and rest, "Elizabeth excused herself. George felt uneasy, he could sense Darcy was in danger, he wanted to scout outside. So why not kill two birds with one stone. The blond sister was very pretty, but the younger was clever, not so sure of her beauty.

She went to her room accompanied by Jak and Hurst, who offered to escort her, followed by the puppy, Warrior, and the hawk. Her lady's maid had just arrived and was already in the room. When they arrived at her bedroom, they saw a tall footman standing by the door.

"Mr. Darcy wants us to keep watch while you are a guest here; there are two of us." The tall footman explained. Elizabeth had never seen such footmen, not one who spoke so proper, even with the Scottish accent. Not one who stood like him, confident and arrogant, she bet a relative, very smart.

Jak thought it wise, something was amidst. He needed to check around. "Reginald, I need to look at the surroundings, would you accompany me?" Hurst and Jak left.

Elizabeth was napping when she felt someone lying by her. "My sleeping princess," Darcy kissed her cheek and gathered her on his arms. She opened her eyes.

Darcy caressed her belly, "How is our son? I had no chance to greet him today."

"He is fine, very active. What happened this morning?" Elizabeth noticed that her husband was on shirt sleeves.

"Miss Bingley came in the room, Jak followed her." He didn't elaborate.

"Why?"

He decided to tell her the truth, or some of it. "She has gone mad, she wants what is not hers, me. I talked to Charles. George, my friend, I told you about him, he was the one with me when we nearly drowned; he is here to make sure nothing happens to either one of us. Forget about her." His voice turned husky. "You left too early, I wanted to kiss you this morning."

Heat warmed her all over, Elizabeth turned her body towards his, "You can kiss me now."

He embraced her, "I could kiss you now that is true." He kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her ears until she moved her head to kiss his lips. Their kiss turned hungry; Elizabeth moaned, pressing her body against his and moved her hand to unbutton his shirt.

"Too many clothes," he whispered.

"Uh uh," Elizabeth agreed, kissing his neck.

" I love your kisses, you may kiss me where you wish," he waited.

"You may do the same."

Darcy chuckled, "I will. Have you noticed how discrete the dogs are. The puppy went into the dressing room as soon as I climbed on the bed."

She grinned, "They don't want to be like you know who."

Both laughed, making a joke out of a disagreeable situation.

Darcy kissed her neck, "Thanks for you allowing me to kiss you wherever I wish; I wish to kiss you everywhere." He raised his eyes and saw her biting her lip.

His fingers 'walked' in front of his lips, kissing every place where his fingers touched. "Wait, too many clothes," he thought of their clothes gone.

He looked at her pregnant body, "I want many children, I didn't know a pregnant female was so beautiful." He pressed his body against hers. Both moaned as his lips went down on her.

"I couldn't wait to be with you, I've wanted you all morning long." His body shuddered. His control was vanishing.

"The same, the same," she answered.

"Touch me," Darcy whispered.

**The Enemy **

Thru an open window, the animal went into Netherfield, not for long. It was dangerous, Jak was here; along with at least two more in this house, two who could end it all; their power was overwhelming. The daughter was here, her presence was undeniable. Which was not a good thing. The Lord would crush anyone perceived as dangerous.

It was best to leave; seconds later, an animal went out of the window. It was spotted by a bird when it turned into a shadow, the bird flew to find someone to report.

The shadow wondered how to destroy the young human, but Jak was there as well. Jak had his parents combined gifts and no longer a young lad; he had grown into one to be feared, and nobody dared to go against him. Besides, Jak was here to protect the young human, his sister's family; thus, any action had to be carefully planned. But if there were so many protecting the daughter, there must be a danger, from who? That might be the way to get at the human male, as long as the daughter was safe. Time to leave for now.

**Danger**

The walkers were on their way back when Charles reached them, Warrior greeted him. Jak and Hurst caught up with them. A small bird flew over them, singing loud. Jak tensed, "Let's go back."

Jak caught George's attention. They walked ahead, "Our William is in danger. All the deaths in his family were murders. The one, I mean the ones, responsible are around here. Keep your guard up."

Jak's expression was grim. As they approached the house, Warrior went around sniffing, he followed a trail to a window, growling, and barking. Jak went to check.

In the room, Darcy held Elizabeth. He held her tight, peppering her face with small kisses, his hand rubbing her stomach. "I love you. I love the baby. I cannot wait to hold him. Can we stay here all day?" His hand moved down, "I like to be here, "he touched her between her thighs.

"I would like that, but we cannot," Elizabeth asked, "Do you think I am a wanton for liking to be with you.'

"You are my wife. I am glad we can experience pleasure together, it is a gift. Do you want to read Richard's last two letters? He wanted me to be your husband, your lover, and your friend," Darcy caressed her face tenderly. She placed her hand over his and moved his hand to her mouth to kiss it.

"I want to read them, but not in this house. I don't like the sisters," Elizabeth was going to say more when the puppy, Thor, ran to a window, then ran to the door. Thor was no longer a puppy, but an adult dog, enormous in size, a Russian Wolfhound, Darcy recognized the breed. The hawk, screeching, flew over the bed and perched on the backboard.

Thor stood by the door, growling softly.

"You stay here, let me get dressed," Darcy jumped out the bed. He thought of getting cleaned and dressed, and did the same for Lizzie. He reached for the small pistol. You don't need a pistol, ask Jak for a concentrator. Someone was in the house, be alert.

Darcy opened the door, "Fergus, be alert, I need to see George. I will send Al to take your place."

Thor, once again a puppy, barked, he wanted to be followed. "My wife is in there, leave the door ajar."

He took after the puppy, Louisa and Caroline left their room as soon as Darcy came out, "They are indecent, no wonder, she is a country maid. She is a wanton, no mourning time." Caroline spoke very loud, coming towards the room.

The hawk flew out the room straight for Caroline, she screamed as the hawk descended upon . Fergus stood watching. He had seen Mrs. Darcy before. Many young men were half in love with her. Caroline's words angered him. Louisa, cowardly, moved away from her sister.

Elizabeth wanted to see, but it seemed she was unable to get out the bed. Caroline's words went straight to her heart.

Fergus watched the hawk fly over Caroline, screeching angrily. He was astonished, the hawk picked her up by the shoulders, lifted her from the ground, not much, but enough to make her scream louder. Then let her go, but not before destroying her turban and the feathers. When done, it flew back in the room and stood on the bed, looking at her. With its wing, it caressed her hand before perching behind the bed.

Caroline was on the floor, her dress torn, but Louisa stood against the wall. Fergus didn't offer assistance wishing the hawk had done more harm.

Charles, Mr. Bennet, and the Bennet sisters were coming to see what was happening.

Jane and Mary covered their mouths at sight. They were smiling.

"Help me, Charles, they need to go. That dangerous bird attacked, no provocation..."

Fergus interrupted, "Sir, not true, she was speaking against Mrs. Darcy. I rather not repeat what she said."

Jane and Mary were already in the room, Elizabeth sat on the bed, looking desolate. She told them what Caroline said. Louisa was accusing the 'insolent' footman of lying.

Jane wanted to see what Charles would do, she went back outside.

**Traces**.

Darcy was out of the house when Caroline screamed, he didn't hear, or didn't care. Darcy listened to the voice inside. 'Someone was in, it looked like a large rodent. The enemy often takes a rodent form. I think you were found. It is gone, wait.'

Thor was sniffing all over the place, with its paw it pointed. By the window on the ground, the ground was wet and soft, there were footprints, a person's, then large animal footprints, coming and going.

The windows were slightly open to air the house. Thor's rough stood up.

"Should we leave?" Darcy asked he was fed up. Maybe George could give a Charles, a hand.

"It would make no difference. We know the enemy is around."

"Where is this enemy, and who is it. I should know," Darcy demanded.

Later, when we are alone. Darcy heard.

"I am not sure, "Jak lied.

"Who was screaming, it sounded like Caroline, "Hurst said, "If we are lucky she, never mind."

Jak said, "More help will be here, it won't take long."

Hurst asked, "Are you Elven, or Fae? You are more than you appear, you can trust me. I will keep your trust.

George said, "William, remember when we were drowning, I often remember the stranger. He was not from this world. You remind me of him, the wild Darcy hair, not one color but many. Darcy had all kinds of nicknames in school. But the ladies liked it." George waggled his eyebrows.

"Keep that to yourself in front of my lady wife." Darcy grimaced.

"I will, but I am with Hurst, trust us. I feel you are in peril. We will swear to keep your confidence."

Jak wouldn't say more.

**Caroline's lies**

She pointed at the room, "He is lying. I think that woman is a witch," she lowered her voice, afraid of saying more.

Charles offered his hand to his sister. He could feel Miss Jane staring.

"Mr. Bingley, my sister, doesn't lie, she is upset over your sister's accusations."

Charles cleared his throat, "Caroline and Louisa, pack, and as soon as we can get a carriage ready, and I can send an express to Aunt Sussy, you will be gone. You cannot stay and insult my guests."

Hurst heard, "Bravo, it is a start. My, Caroline, what happened to you? Though it is an improvement. I abhor your orange garments, and your feathers, not suited for a nice trip."

Jane went back to Lizzie. Maybe there was hope, but Mr. Bingley needed to make up his mind.

Darcy was back. When Thor went by Miss Bingley snarling, she went hysterical, while others grinned, "Afraid of a puppy indeed." Hurst said

Miss Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy, "You must pay for my gown, I will talk to you later, privately."

Darcy ignored her, passed a pouch to George, "Pay her, whatever she says."

He missed the hate pouring out Caroline's eyes.

When he went into the room and saw Elizabeth's sadness, he wanted to hurt Caroline physically. Thor, usually respectful of the bed, jumped with Warrior. They attacked Elizabeth, both licking her face, making her laugh, while she tried to get away from the amorous pooches.

In her womb, her son was content was again. When he was bigger, he would look for the woman, he would remember her voice. He would punish her, she made his mommy very sad. He was an exceptional baby, and he would remember.

The Bennet excused themselves and left the room, Darcy ran to Lizzie, picked her up, and sat her on his lap, while she argued she was too heavy.

"You are but a feather. What happened, what did Miss Bingley say?"

When Darcy heard, he had to control his temper. Precisely what she feared the most. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes and no, I want to visit a few people that I haven't seen since last year. But I don't want to be around the Bingley sisters, and my parents err, Bennet's home is not a choice." She told him what her sisters had shared.

The Bennet woman might be mad, he thought.

"But how about your younger sisters?"

"Father says they run wild, they have for a while. Lydia is out at 15, and Kitty just does what Lydia wishes. I am going to suggest a finishing school to my father. They cannot be left with their mother, they will be ruined."

Darcy agreed, "Georgiana was in a fine school, maybe, we can look." He rubbed her back, "My love, Miss Bingley lies. Pay no mind, Richard's wishes were for you to be happy, to be with me as husband and wife. Besides, Richard is not gone, he lives inside you. Notice Warrior, he is always close to the babe."

Warrior agreed, he put his paw, ever so gently on Elizabeth, and licked her belly. His tail moving fast.

"He understood, he does," Elizabeth exclaimed. She knew it, but the proof made her mood lighter.

"I need to help Charles, George can help. We will do it twice as fast."

"George is very handsome, my sisters said he is a Vicar."

"He is," Darcy explained, "my father willed him a generous yearly allowance. He is well off, and has invested what my father left him."

"Maybe one of my sisters will like him and then be near me."

Darcy grinned, "I think George shares your hopes. He is lucky in whatever he tries."

"Let me go to help Charles, walk with me, go down for a while." Darcy kissed her.

**Caroline**

"The wretched worm, Reginald, cannot do that." Caroline raged while having her things packed.

"Charles says he can. It is on my account, I don't share my bed with him. It is your fault." Louisa accused her sister.

"You are better off without him."

"Now, I will be alone; I will never find someone else." Louisa sounded cross at Caroline. "Maybe it is not too late." Louisa left the room before Caroline said anything. She remembered liking Hurst, enjoying the marriage bed, but Caroline drove a wedge between them. Louis saw her life in front of her eyes and didn't like it. She wanted children; the estate was the right place to raise the children. She wanted to be married.

Elizabeth went down, they sat to drink tea. After a while, sh felt strange, like someone was trying to spy on her. She went to Jak and told him.

"You are coming into all your gifts. Maybe someone is, although we found disturbing signs, I think you are safe. Others are here, to guard, all around the house, you will see them, but others won't.

They went to the window, Elizabeth saw cloaked figures carrying all sorts of weapons. She also saw, "My father is her; he wants us to go outside." She exclaimed.


	13. Family and Enemies

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Learning to love**  
Jak had to hold a grin. The Lord loved his child, and perhaps, playing games. First falling in love after such a long life, and now, giving his heart to his daughter, who would believe it. The Lord had many lovers, and they gave him a few sons, but this was different. William, his sister's family, was lucky beyond his dreams. After Elizabeth's husband's murder, the Lord would never leave anything to chance, never again. William would be safe.

"Why are you standing, let's go," she pulled Jak's hand with the eagerness of a young child, she was nearly one after all. George was behind them, Fergus followed. But Hurst was having a heated discussion with Louisa, or it looked that way.

Elizabeth ran as much as she could. She wasn't looking at anywhere, just rushing. Mr. Bennet's heart twisted, Lizzie's father made her face light up. Nevertheless, he looked out the window; maybe Penny was there.

The very tall man, taller than Jak, dressed in a hooded soft leather coat lined with fur; the buttons seemed made out of silver and gems. He opened his arms. "My child," he held her. His wild hair went out in every direction. His nearly colorless eyes checked around the area.

The shadow went to hide right away, scared; this was a danger nobody would be willing to face.

"The baby has grown in a couple of days, soon I won't be able to hold you, my arms won't be long enough." Her father teased her.

Elizabeth laughed joyously. "Come in. Yes, the baby has grown, I can no longer see my feet. Come stay awhile."

"No, not here. When you are in your home." Her father kissed Elizabeth's head and leaned his head over hers, breathing her scent. It made him happy, his sweet child.

"My dear, you have to be careful, don't be alone for one second. Here," Her father pulled a pouch from inside the satchel he carried, "These are for William and you. And inside here, there is a knife inside the sheath, for George. Jak will explain how to use them."

He placed his hand on her belly. His eyes opened in wonderment. "So it is true, an old soul, he will have a long life. He has many of your gifts. After the child comes, I will bring you for a visit. Many want to see you, they are anxious. Work with Jak, you need to learn to defend yourself. Now I must go."

"Don't go, stay for a little."

"I stayed too long already." He looked at the house, Caroline was looking at him. Like Jak, their physical beauty attracted many.

Caroline was sour, who was that? It made all others look like nothing. Why was he holding the ugly cow?

"Remember, don't be sad, just call me, I will be here." He spoke louder, "Those who hurt either you or your loved ones in any way, should fear for their lives. I won't tolerate it." He kissed her twice, whistled, and a horse came. Elizabeth stood crying, seeing him ride away.

Her sisters stood by the door, "Who was that? A prince?" Mary asked. "He looked like one in a fairy tale.

Jak grinned, "A prince? He might be insulted." He didn't elaborate.

"He is my mother's first husband, she thought he had died at war. He is staying near London. Now, I have two loving fathers, I am lucky." Elizabeth stopped and looked around, "where are my babies?" She panicked when she realized the dogs weren't with her.

"They are with your husband, taking a nap. Your hawk is still outside." Jak told her, taking the pouches from her. "Let's go and check them, I need to show you how to use your gifts. George, this is for you. Wait to take the knife out."

George was already talking to Jane and Mary, Elizabeth noticed.

Before it was dark, Mr. Bennet left with Jane and Mary. Elizabeth had asked him to demand Kitty and Lydia, they would be ruined. Should they stay with Mrs. Bennet, it would be bad for her sisters and herself. "Father, with part of their dowry, they can attend a young lady's finishing school. They would benefit from some manners and better comportment."

He nodded.

"I love you, you will always be my father, thanks for loving me. I hope we can see my mother again."

"Is Penny with him?" He couldn't say, with your father.

"I asked, but no answer was forthcoming. Frederick is arriving any day, he wants me to go back with him. He has a document allowing him to do so."

"That is preposterous. Darling, what is going on? I cannot bear to lose you. You are all I have left from Penny. "

"My husband will not allow it, I feel safe with him. Bring your luggage tomorrow, stay here; I want you around. We can visit my aunts and Lucas."

"We will do that. Your Uncle Gardiner accepted your invitation. Your aunt wrote that she knows the Darcy; she said you did well. Be careful at all times. We can make an arrangement for the girls, I wasn't thinking. They deserve a chance."

After they left, Elizabeth went to the library, followed by Jak and Fergus. Her animal court stayed by her. The servants were talking, Mrs. Darcy, already famous, was now revered. They were saying her father was the fairy king or someone like it. The also knew that the new Miss was nasty to Mrs. Darcy. Everyone was afraid that they would be punished for working for her. Since that moment on, it was decided, stay away from the Miss, and do whatever they could for Elizabeth.

**Where Caroline is not chosen by her siste**r-

Louisa had begged her husband for a second chance. He didn't want to, he wanted his home. His cousins went to London for a few days, if any; he agreed, he didn't like the filthy city.

Louisa told him she liked the country life. "With your sister in tow? No thanks, I married you, not her."

Louisa knew she had to choose, "I knew that she can find her own life. Short visits if you allow it. I don't want you to go."

"I will be here for some days, we can see what happens. I have no confidence that you will stand up to Caroline. You can start by apologizing to Mrs. Darcy. I hold her in high regard. Darcy to keep you away from me. The first time that happens, it is over. She spied on Mr. Darcy while he was with his wife, did you know that?"

Louisa blushed, "I will tell Caroline, let me stay."

"I will talk to Charles and to Darcy, I cannot promise. I am not certain that I can trust you."

Louisa went to talk to Caroline, the conversation lasted but a couple of minutes. Louisa slammed the door on her way out, she dried her eyes, then went to her room to give instructions to her lady's maid to stop packing and wait for her instructions. She looked for a peignoir and the matching robe she had bought for her trousseau. Caroline had called it cheap and wanton. Then chose a very risqué gown for tonight, Reginald would like it.

**Who is who?**

Jak asked Darcy and Elizabeth to meet in the receiving room in their suite.

"First things first," he pulled out the two pouches. Inside, each bag, there were two bracelets, thin and translucent. All around them were four short narrow cylinders spaced out, with a broader cylinder in the center. He snapped one on each of their wrists. Once on, they seemed invisible.

These are concentrators, the humans called the larger ones, magic wands. They aren't. The know-how to use them is inside you. Just point them, you will know the combination of words and gestures to access the forces around you; forces like life, love, happiness, living plants, etc. You can point them right now if you want to use them as a defense weapon, look them at the person, and think of them unable to move. It will give you enough time to get away. They only work for us.

Elizabeth realized that was Jak did when he pointed. They went over other simple orders to get warm, get water, food, light, and how to obscure your presence

After one hour, Elizabeth sent for tea. Jak told them about the enemy.

"So about the enemy, it started long ago. You asked who my parents are. We have a supreme ruler, the great Lord and Lady' I think the equivalent is an emperor and an empress, they share the command. Then there are several kings. They form a council, with one presiding over the other Lords; that would be my Lady's father. He has one second, my father. They are the right hands of our great Lord.

My father and yours were unattached for centuries. They had lovers, and both had several sons. But the day love found them, all others ceased to exist.

A spoiled princess that liked to use forbidden energies such as hate, pain, and suffering, was one of my father's lovers. We fight against those you dwell within the dark, they are evil, but she hid her practices. I think my father cared for her, although he thought she was dangerous. She was with child, but something went wrong with one of her practices and lost it.

My father met my mother soon after that, she came from a distant place. Soon, they were formally united. Sil, the former lover, child to a High Lord, was beyond angry. She tried to hurt my mother several times, but it cannot be verified.

She married a rich prince, who was also accused of accessing forbidden energies. When she was unable to conceive, she lied and blamed my father. The council has often tried to find proof of their practices.

It was the day when my sister was born that she went crazy. A daughter, what everyone wants. She attacked my mother while sitting outside with my baby sister. She stole the baby, you know the rest. Both husband and wife still plot, but we have no evidence.

They manipulate others to do their bidding. I have another sister, she is young. Always surrounded by guards, not a good life. It would be good to stop Sil._"_

Darcy worried, "I have a sister."

"She must stay away. The only advantage is that they don't have easy access, but they have ways to pay for illegal entrances." Jak looked worried.

"She morphs into animals like many of us, though she is limited to felines and some lower forms. Her husband doesn't risk coming, but neither will stop. After all this time, we have no proof. We cannot kill Sil unless there's no other choice." Jak sighed, frustrated.

"William, how did your father die?"

"My father and the others all died of one form of poison or another."

"Yes, a poison lethal to us."

"But I was drowning, it wasn't the same."

"No, it was the same because the poison stops breathing. I am here, nothing will happen to either of you."

Both dogs barked agreeing.

"Is the Hawk one of you?" William asked.

"Of course, but it is best to keep that form. We have other enemies, we are hard to trace in animal form, at least from far away. We found traces of one of us. A bird saw the feline jumping out a window and going int the shadows. Neither one of you should be alone."

"Where are you from?" Elizabeth asked.

"You will see it soon. It is difficult to explain."

"I wish my father had stayed for a while."

A storm prevented Caroline from leaving. She went looking for Louisa, but she wasn't in her room. The lady's maid was organizing Louisa's clothes.

"Where is Mrs. Hurst?"

"In Mr. Hurst's room. I am taking her things there."

Caroline rushed to Hurst and found a locked door. At the dinner, Louisa sat by Hurst, who looked at Caroline smugly. "Louisa that dress, I told you it was, ahem."

"I like it." Hurst looked appreciative.

Louisa smiled, "Thank you." Others took notice, Caroline was cross during the entire dinner time

Nothing much happened, Charles was the only one trying to talk to Caroline. She barely answered

As soon as the door closed, Darcy called Elizabeth, "Come here, "he put his arms around her. "I missed you, I wish we were in Pemberley, we would stay for days in our room."

"Maybe not possible. It will be difficult to hold me, my father said so."

He chuckled, "He was playing with you. We will find the way. Now, may I help you undress?"

"You are a bad influence."

"No, I just love you. I want us to be happy," Darcy chuckled.

"Our dogs are gone; they know best, "he said,

\picking her up and carried her to bed.

Carline was fuming, she went to the balcony, the rain had stopped. She was talking to herself, angrily. "It is that woman's fault. I wish something bad happen to her."

Her hatred poured out of her. She was a shining beacon of dark energies.

At Longbourn, Mr. Bennet undressed for bed and saw his wife entered the room. "Out of here." He noticed her sleeping gown, he had gifted it to her. It was made of Indian silk.

"Out, I won't ever touch you again." He was tempted, but never more.

Mr. Bennet went to the door and pointed it out; Fanny Bennet knew that he had closed himself. It was Lizzie's fault. Thomas only loved the ugly girl, now all mighty and superior. Mrs. Bennet went to a balcony, perhaps of her beaus was around. She was raging aloud, cursing Elizabeth, saying that Lizzie had set her family against her. Now, she would kill her with her own hands, and so on. Thomas was still very handsome, and soon she would lose him.

The rat's eyes shone with malice. It had paid to follow the carriage earlier. Now, there were two chances. The only problem was that both wanted to hurt the Lord's daughter. That couldn't happen. Maybe something could be done.

At Netherfield, Caroline had a sudden idea, what would hurt the fat country cow? Caroline needed to think hard. She couldn't stand what was going on. Now, even Louisa had changed since Hurst seemed to be another; he had changed since the Darcys' arrival. She was confident that Elizabeth was a witch, she had to be, turning her family against her. Remembering Elizabeth's ugly fat body, without a stitch of clothes, being kissed by Mr. Darcy, made her stomach churn. If he liked his nasty wife so much, he deserved punishment.

The mouse appeared near Caroline. A tiny body, hard to detect, the hatred had called it. Although it arrived too late, it had just enough time to see a chance. An owl screeched, it had seen the mouse. Caroline went inside screaming, several large birds were coming towards her.

The mouse had barely time to get away. Jak heard the screams in seconds he was by the balcony, on time to see Miss Bingley running into the house. He waited until she ran into her room. He went outside, in the balcony, there were two of his people.

"She was here, a mouse. I felt her, but not soon enough."

"Who, where?"

The cloaked Warrior showed Jak, who pointed his wrist. "It was one of us, but heavily cloaked. I am sure it was Lady Sil. She is still nearby, but who knows what is planning. "Was she able to influence the nasty human? Keep an eye."

Seconds later, Jak was knocking at Darcy's door.

Darcy was kissing Elizabeth, still half-dressed. "William, open it is urgent."

Darcy sighed and got up. The dogs ran after him.

When Jak told him about the last intrusion, they heard a voice, 'close the door.'

What they saw resembled a ghost. It looked like Jak. "Father?"

"I am not here, but I have news. We found out that Lady Sil and her consort went thru a compromised gate. He has never come across before. If we can find them here, they can be dealt with. But there is much danger. Notify my Lord." The ghost looked at William, "Come soon, come. Just seeing you, I see my daughter on you. It makes the burden lighter. I must leave."

They were alone in the room.

"What was that?"

"A projection, you will see how it is done when you come. I didn't tell you all, Miss Bingley was in the balcony. You must leave. The rain won't stop us.

"I should be done in a day."

When Jak left, Elizabeth asked, "how is Jak going to tell my father?"

"Who knows, maybe a projection?"

Jak knocked again.

"We think it is a better idea that one of us stays in the room while you sleep. "

"But, the hawk is already here." Darcy didn't like the idea.

"The hawk goes outside at night, and it is not enough. Just while we are here. I am sorry it has to be so. I don't need much rest." He sat by the fire, opened a book he carried, and started reading. Elizabeth sighed. She was exhausted, she told herself. Darcy decided that reading was in order, he needed his body to quiet down. He could still feel her body next to his.


	14. New Friends and Enemies

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Jane and Fathers**

In the morning, before leaving, Jane went to the conservatory. The contents were being packed to be brought to the Fitzwilliams. She went in, the Colonel was there, Jane panicked.

"Please allow me to talk. My mother will treat you like a princess. That is only a start. We have a husband for you, he is titled, please listen. I have much to offer."

"No, you don't," Mr. Bennet had seen Jane walking and decided to join her. "I don't want you around my family. You were warned."

"She is not your family, Miss Jane is my child. She is my mother, her twin. I know her birthdate, she is my child. Fanny confirmed it."

"I don't care who you are, the law says she is mine. My heart says the same. Why wait all these years? You were never interested before. Ask her who her father is." Thomas Bennet was done with being spineless.

Jane answered, standing by Mr. Bennet, holding on to his free hand, "Don't approach me again. I have only one father, Mr. Bennet, who loved me since I was born. I know, I asked my aunt. My father knew the truth, he knew my mother was increasing, but he didn't care. He gave me his name and his love. You left when my mother told you she was pregnant. Although you were unmarried, my mother wasn't good enough for you. You lied to my uncle and said you were married. A lie, you married one year later, my uncle has the announcement. So let me be. Please leave, sir." Jane's voice was firm.

Mr. Bennet pointed his gun at the officer, "My brother wrote me much about you, you have gone around a lot. If something happens to me, he will know where to look. I don't have a title, but I am of noble birth, just like you, I am a second son, remember that. My daughter is mine, you let her be, or else. You won't tarnish her with your accusations, mark my words."

The Colonel left, but he was unhappy. He wasn't afraid of a civilian with a gun. His mother wanted her grandchild, she would have her.

When he left, Jane hugged her father, not crying, "I will never go with him. I have a father. I am like Lizzie, I have two fathers, except they both have always loved her. "Lizzie told me that nobody can make her stop loving you, I said the same. I want to leave with you."

"I also love all my girls, every one of them. Let's go."

Mr. Bennet's heart ached. He had learned to love his wife. The tinctures had done Mrs. Bennet much good, but the flaw in her character wasn't cured with a tincture. He wished it was otherwise. He had looked the other way, but bringing assignations into her house, with her daughters there, just couldn't be tolerated. For now, he must leave. His brother Gardiner was coming later to pick up Lydia and Kitty. How he wished things were different.

The barn cat followed the encounter, there were several possibilities to kill Jak's relative, the one called William. It could be done without hurting the Lord's child. What it didn't know was that Elizabeth would be Herat broken if something were to happen to her husband.

All the displays of love and loyalty made the one inside the cat even angrier. There were no children to love because of Jak's father. He should also feel the pain, no traces of his daughter would be left. William needed to die soon.

**Lizzie**

Lizzie's father worried. Sil and her husband were partly his fault. He should have done something long ago to confine them, but they had powerful allies, and without proof, it would create problems, and division. Darkness was always luring, wanting conflict. They needed to stay united to fight the common enemies.

Lizzie was awake, looking at William. Somebody was trying to kill him. The idea of losing him made her cry. Warrior felt his mistress awake and licked her hand, hanging on the bed's side. A small sob escaped her throat. At once, Thor jumped on the bed, looking sad.

Jak turned around, he saw Elizabeth crying. He asked softly, "Are you alright, my dear?"

At these words, sadness took hold of her, she started sobbing aloud. Darcy woke up alarmed. He looked at Jak, who shrugged his shoulders. She told him between sobs. "I don't want you to die. My heart would never heal. You and Richard, it would be too much. I am so scared."

"Don't be sad, nothing will happen to me, don't cry." The idea of leaving Lizzie was daunting. They would go back today.

Jak told Darcy, "Today is your last day here, there are too many possibilities to hurt either one of you. Miss Bingley, for one,

is an angry female. You only need to look at what happened to us, Lady Sil's anger has hurt many. Then, there is my lady's former mother, I know about her. She blames our dear Elizabeth for all her woes. Of course, at the Fitzwilliams, there is the danger of the brother, Bartlett, and the one on his way, Frederick, but it is safer. If it were up to me, I would bring you two back right this second. I do, however, do as my Lord wishes. He wants whatever my lady wishes."

"I agree, I was going to say the same."

Elizabeth argued, "But I want to visit my aunts and the Lucas."

"My dear, they can come and visit you. Maybe when Miss Bingley leaves, it will improve."

The rain had returned, it started right after the Bennet's arrived. At breakfast, Caroline stared at Louisa, who barely nodded. She was busy talking to her detested husband. Caroline's eyes opened wide, the worm was feeding small bites to Louisa, with his fingers. She coughed to call Louisa's attention.

Caroline remembered the night before, She had the key to Hurst's room, to the dressing room. She snuck in and saw Louisa over Hurst, she was undressed, it looked indecent. Louisa was laughing at her husband's words. Caroline ran out, Louisa had broken her word to stay away from her husband, what if she were with child, someone to replace her? Hurst was not drinking all the time, the country maiden's doing; Hurst wanted to please the ugly cow.

The Darcy came in, as usual, Elizabeth followed by her menagerie and Jak. Her sisters and Charles were right behind.

Charles was besotted, he sat by Jane, on the other side George sat between Jane and Mary. When Darcy caught his eyes, George grinned, "Such a pleasant company at breakfast. One could get used to."

"Agree, I fully agree," Charles answered, a little worried that Jane was friendly to George. While George didn't have his fortune, he was handsome and well-liked by the ladies. Plus, he had some land willed by Darcy's father.

"I don't agree, I am not quite sure who you are referring to. We are at a table with a dangerous wild bird and two vicious mutts." Caroline remarked.

Hurst jumped in, "You are alone in your opinion, I for one find the company delightful. A very pleasant table since I have my wife sitting by me, for a change; a permanent one, one could hope."

At his last statement, Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Louisa is going back to London with me, so don't get too used to her."

Louisa looked at Hurst, "I am not going back, is that right?" She asked Hurst. Her voice sounded anxious.

Hurst wouldn't commit, "Not at present. Charles, is that right? Caroline goes alone?"

Charles felt Jane's eyes. He hated to anger Caroline, but, "Yes, as soon as the train passes, only Caroline will go."

Caroline said nothing but gave Elizabeth a poisonous look.

"Yes, I need to go so your guests can take over the house."

The chatter ceased, Jak wanted to break her neck.

Mr. Bennet, usually soft-spoken, had a bad morning, he saw Elizabeth's eyes. Her pregnancy and Richard's murder had made her sensitive to insults. "Young lady, I think you must watch what you say. If our presence here is an inconvenience, let us know. You upset my daughter, and I must express my dissatisfaction. Your lack of courtesy and property is appalling."

Elizabeth grinned, her father's forceful voice made her happy.

Charles stood up, "Caroline, I agree with Mr. Bennet. They are fully welcome, and this is my home. Please leave the room. Until you leave, you will have your meals alone. If you apologize, and our guests accept it, I might reconsider."

Hurst applauded.

Caroline had a sip of tea, wiped her mouth, and left. Her heart was full of hatred for Elizabeth and the Bennet. Once she left, nothing else was said. If any, Jane was more hesitant than ever, her nerves were already frazzled. Looking at Caroline's behavior, she knew that as long as Caroline had a central role in Charles'life, more scenes like this were bound to happen.

Caroline was fuming. She put on walking shoes, a bonnet, and ordered her lady's maid to get an umbrella." We are going for a walk." The rain had let a little.

Elizabeth sat with her sisters while William and George went with Charles. William had told Charles they would probably leave in the afternoon. George would stay a couple more days. Charles begged him to reconsider.

When the rain subsided, Elizabeth asked, "Let's go for a walk, I need to move a little."

Jak was apprehensive; outdoor, there were too many chances for something going wrong.

A footman came, "Mr. Hurst, you have visitors."

Hurst stood up; minutes later, he came in with three men and a petite woman with nearly white hair.

"My cousins, I sent them an express; they want to help." He told Jak. "Jak, Darcy's cousin, he goes by his first name." They newcomers chuckled. Then, he introduced Elizabeth and the Bennets. Louisa stayed sitting, looking nervous.

The men were tall, lean, broad shoulders, hard handsome faces. They looked like warriors in civilian clothes. The woman was delicate looking, large dark eyes, full lips, a straight nose. She was beautiful, Elizabeth thought. She wore a full wool skirt, a short velvet jacket, no bonnet. Her curly hair was not white but very blond; she had it pinned, but it wasn't holding well.

They were dressed like country gentlemen, all wore Hessians. The woman wore sturdy shoes. The group looked imposing. Elizabeth squinted, she saw a knife sheath peeking out the woman's jacket, impressive.

"Lord Albert and Lord Tobias Hurst, they prefer to be called by their name. I used to, Reginald is my name." He grinned, and turned towards the younger man, early 20s. "The baby, Steven, Albert's brother, and lastly Lady Antonia Hurst, she prefers Tony."

Tony went straight to Elizabeth, "I have heard so much about you," she hugged Elizabeth.

"I have heard much about you as well."

Tony saw Louisa and pursed her lips. "Hello, where is your sister?

Louisa shrugged her shoulder, "Who knows?"

Tony just said, "I see."

The men looked at Elizabeth's sisters. Mary had changed a lot when she started working in the conservatory, helping with the operation. Her religious mania was gone. She looked a little like Penelope Bennet, while she wasn't as pretty as Jane, she was pretty nevertheless. Jane admired the men, they looked strong-willed, a quality she was getting to admire.

Jak looked at the petite Antonia, he was quickly a foot and one half taller than her. Elizabeth was taller than her. He had seen creatures that resembled her, humans called them wood fairies, he smiled. Elizabeth caught his eyes and decided to pay more attention.

Warrior, a traitor, went to Tony, climbing her leg for pets. She complied, but her eyes were fixed on Thor.

"A wolfhound, I only have seen them once. Come here, sweetie, come." She called, but Thor stayed stuck to Elizabeth.

"Your charm is not working," Hurst teased her. His cousins chuckled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," she bent to pick up Warrior, he weighed around 14 pounds. He let her and licked her face.

Louise looked at her, "You will be covered with hair." She had nearly made a snide comment, but her husband was looking at her. He was yet to decide about her.

Tony said nothing, It was apparent there was no love lost between them.

"You must be tired, do you want to go to your rooms to freshen up?" Hurst offered.

"I would rather go for a walk to stretch my legs after the long ride," Lord Tobias said.

Jak decided they should be safe walking with them. "I will tell William," Jak offered.

Everyone but Louisa and Mr. Bennet joined the walk.

**Walking**

Caroline was ruminating, looking behind her, and could swear someone was following.

Caroline didn't want to go to London alone. She blamed her situation on Elizabeth. Once again the idea of hurting Elizabeth by doing something to Darcy had a great appeal. But how to do it? She heard of hunting accidents, but she didn't hunt and wasn't that good with the bow and arrow. She remembered of a grizzly murder in London, a lady poisoned her husband. That might work, she would think about it. For now, she needed to avoid going to London.

She heard voices, she saw the group coming from Netherfield. At once recognized Tony walking with Mrs. Darcy, holding arms. It figured. She noticed the hawk, several birds, the nasty mutts, and Hurst's cousins. Now the worm was inviting his own guests, it couldn't be.

Caroline walked fast towards them, Jak saw her face, pointed his wrist, making Caroline slid on wet leaves, and fell on a mud puddle.

Tony covered her mouth, looking at the undignified Caroline, legs splayed, covered with mud. Thor ran to the mud puddle, spraying more mud. Elizabeth was calling Thor, who decided to disobey. Jane and Mary couldn't stop smiling.

Lord Albert was the only one to assist. But Caroline shrieked, "Don't touch me."

Jak was quiet, he sensed the enemy. The hawk was circling all around. "We need to leave, I will help you," he gave his hand to Miss Bingley. He was right, she had been touched, but not yet controlled. "Here, hold my arm."

Thor's ruff was fluffed, he was snarling. All of a sudden, he left chasing something, "Stop," Elizabeth tried to go after him, but she was too slow. The hawk hovered over them. "Extraordinary," the Hurst observed. Tony and Tobias ran after Thor as if they had wings. Jak noticed.

Thor went into the woods, sniffing and growling. They heard a voice, "Lady Sil, if you come near my child or her husband, your days are numbered." Tony and Tobias looked everywhere, but they saw nobody.

Thor was already walking back. Elizabeth bent to pet him, but didn't go far enough, "Bad puppy, don'..."

"He was after something," Tony said. Jane and Mary stood by their sister. Tony continued, "We heard..."

Jak cut them off, "Tell us later, let's go." Tony and Tobias both heard in their head,_ "Be careful around the orange female_." They looked at each other, wondering if they were mad.

"I want to go home," Elizabeth was pale. She walked a few steps and cried, clutching her stomach.

"Dearest, what is wrong," Jane asked.

Elizabeth just held her stomach, "It hurts."

Jak let go of Caroline, but Lord Albert had already picked Elizabeth up. The rain started to come down. All hurried, but Caroline was fuzzing, calling her lady's maid with the umbrella.

"We have no time for this," Jak said, pulling her along. He wasn't going to leave her out there to be open to Lady Sil.

Lord Tobias took off his coat to cover Elizabeth while they ran.

William heard a clear voice, "Elizabeth is in trouble, go."

He was in shirt sleeves but ran outside. Warrior had just reached the house; upon seeing Darcy, it turned around towards Elizabeth.

Albert seemed to be flying just like his cousins. Jak was dragging a screaming Miss Bingley. Darcy reached them close to the house. While they ran, he was informed. Immediately, he looked at Miss Bingley, suspecting her, but of what.

Elizabeth felt wet between her legs, "The baby is too soon."

Albert laid her on a couch, the first place he found. His hands were sticky. "She is bleeding, everyone out, "he ordered.

"She needs a doctor," Mr. Bennet said, "and to take a tincture to stop the cramps."

Caroline exclaimed, "She is bleeding on a silk couch. Get her away..." she kept going.

Darcy was by Elizabeth, he should had never come. What had happened? Elizabeth was fine earlier. William stood her head, his hand on her shoulder.

Tony turned around to face Caroline and slapped her face. "Shut up and leave this room."

Caroline felt many angry eyes on her and decided to retreat, but not before mumbling. "Let her bleed to..." an invisible hand closed over her mouth and nose, for long enough to make her run away.

Albert was answering, "I am a physician," he said, lifting her skirt.. Wanting to check if the child was coming.

Jak pointed his wrist for the second time, the healing wasn't working. This was bad, he suspected Lady Sil or her husband. What to do?


	15. When Harm is avoided

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n So, let's see what happens. Thanks everyone who takes the time to review. Be well.

**Where Harm is Avoided.**

The only ones left in the room were Darcy, Jak, and Albert; they saw the hawk flying by Elizabeth, in its place, stood a woman. She wore similar clothes than Jak, dressed in trousers. Albert just watched. The tincture had relieved some of the pain, so Jak touched her, and Elizabeth went to sleep.

"Move aside, allow me." Her hair was cut short, neither Darcy nor Albert had seen a woman with hair so short, it stood in spikes. The color was similar to the hawk's plumage. She was amazing.

Hawk kneeled by Elizabeth, put her hands over her belly, "Oh, ah!" They exclaimed, they could see inside Elizabeth's womb. The baby was moving agitated, not quite turned around. Darcy stretched his hand, wanting to touch him, but Jak held him back.

They also saw a dark stain move over the baby in one of the baby's turns. Hawk lifted her hands, and whatever was there, flew out of Elizabeth's womb onto her hand.

Hawk turned her hand around, it looked like a spider. She pulled a pouch, threw it there, and gave it to Jak. He pointed the concentrator, and the bag was sealed inside a small transparent box.

She nodded to Albert, who reached to Elizabeth. "The contractions stopped."

A sigh of relief from all those present. The woman nodded and turned back into the hawk.

Darcy kneeled by his wife, held her hand, and kissed it. Albert just sat staring at the hawk, fascinated.

"What was that?"

"No idea, but it was there, obviously hurting Elizabeth and the child. As soon as Elizabeth is up, we will leave." Jak answered.

Albert asked, "Who or what are you?"

Jak decided that he could be trusted, some. "We are from another place. One of your people was from there as well. You cannot discuss this with anyone. Think of something to tell the others." Jak suggested.

Darcy had his hand over the baby, "My son, sleep well." He picked Elizabeth up, Jak took care of the stained couch. Albert opened the door for Darcy, and he was followed to their room. Caroline was looking from the banister, sure of the bad news. She had to control a smile.

Albert said for all to hear, "She is resting, her father's tincture helped." He looked at Caroline with contempt. He had been attracted to her before, but she was petty, not for him.

Warrior barked agreeing.

Charles was anxious, wanting to know. "Elizabeth needs to go away from here. As soon as she can travel, we will leave." Mr. Darcy stated.

Charles was crestfallen. Louisa wanting Hurst's approval, said, "Caroline won't stop; when Mrs. Darcy was having problems, she insulted them."

Caroline was quick to answer, her voice booming, "She was ruining the..."

"Madam, keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, or I will not be a gentleman, and I might do it for you." Lord Albert looked up. He had not seen Thor running up the stairway ahead of Darcy, or George speeding in her direction. Thor and George wanted to do something to Caroline.

The hawk arrived earlier, going for Caroline. Caroline ran to her room, screaming.

"Caroline stays in her room, I will make sure. Please tell me, I will whatever I can do to help." Charles had a revelation, Caroline was rude, spoiled, and a liability. If he were to get his angel, Caroline had to stay away. "I will talk to our Aunt, she wants Caroline at her home. I think it is a good idea; it also goes for you, Louisa. Refreshments, anyone?"

Jane smiled, "Maybe later, I want to check on my sister." She liked this Mr. Bingley, but promises wouldn't be enough, she would have to see it. There were Mr. Wickham, and the Hurst, a little intimidating, yet intriguing.

**Elizabeth**

She opened her eyes, William sat next to her. Lord Albert sat on a chair by the fireplace, talking to Jak. Meanwhile, Jane stood by the bed. The dogs lay by Elizabeth's feet, not sleeping, keeping an eye on her.

Elizabeth's hand went to her stomach, the baby was moving, but she had no pain. "What happened, the baby?"

"He is fine," Darcy answered, caressing her hand.

Albert was by her, "How are you feeling? May I just touch over the baby?"

This time, Darcy and Jak saw something they missed before. When Albert placed his hand over Elizabeth's belly, they saw a faint glow around his hand. This room was darker, making it easier to see. Jane blinked, maybe she was imagining. Jak knew it. Albert had a healer's touch, an old gift. He wondered how many like Albert were all over this land.

"The babe is well. He needs to wait a little longer before he makes his presence." Albert declared.

"The pain is gone, I remember. I was walking, then...Where is Tony? And Miss Bingley, I don't want her near me." Elizabeth told them.

"I will get Tony," Jane volunteered.

"Don't worry about Miss Bingley, she won't bother you," Darcy assured her.

Jak stood by the bed, "If you are better, we need to leave."

Lord Albert shook his head, "The carriage is not advisable right now."

Jak answered, "It will be different, I can assure you."

Elizabeth knew it would take no time, but she was afraid of anything that might hurt her baby.

"William, do you think it is wise?"

He wanted to take her away from here, though he was confident the one after them wouldn't quit.

"I trust Jak. Whatever he thinks. I am done here, George will stay to help. I am not so sure that Charles can run this place. He would need a wife who knew how to run an estate's household. Frankly, all I care about is you. Let's be ready to go, we shall see."

Elizabeth stretched her legs, "I want to sit up. Maybe some tea?"

Jak pointed his wrist. Over the bed, there was a tray with a tea service.

Albert shook his head, "Amazing, just so. I would like to follow you to Pemberley. We visited once, a cousin has a small estate next to yours."

Darcy remembered Albert, both from Eaton and Cambridge, 'Lord No-Smiles,' he had a reputation, nobody crossed him. "I would like that. But we are not going there, we are staying at my cousins' parents."

Jak added, "Lady Antonia is also welcome."

Elizabeth had noticed Jak's interest, "Yes, I suppose she is," she smiled at Jak, who lowered his eyes. "I am glad that William is married to me, she is beautiful. Jak, did you know that she carries a knife."

Albert added, "A knife, she knows how to use. She is small, but don't let her size fool you. As for beautiful, Tony doesn't see it that way. Miss Bingley maligned her, making Tony lose the man she was to marry. Not a great loss, but he was a duke and broke her heart."

Elizabeth's mien turned hard, "Miss Bingley behaves like a spoiled child. She likes to hurt others. Yes, whenever we can leave is best, go away from her."

Caroline was stewing, the upstart Elizabeth was okay, and now she was being punished. She felt compelled to open the window. Caroline looked at the gardens, they needed work. The day looked dreary, she closed the window. She disliked here, having to rub elbows with such low people.

Out of nowhere, she had an idea. The way to punish the nasty country maid was by making her a widow again. If she couldn't have Mr. Darcy, nobody could. She needed to pretend she was contrite. But how to do it? Who to ask?

The birds outside were making angry sounds. Caroline grew scared, they were looking at her. Several birds stood at the windowsill looking inside the room. "She is a witch." But said nothing more, it didn't seem wise.

Jak was restless, the Lady Sil was powerful, so was her husband. One of the two had been close enough to Miss Bingley. The attempt to injure Elizabeth was reckless, but he suspected that it was only a scare. Why? To keep them there and have the chance to kill William.

Caroline went to look for Charles, "I have misbehaved, I want to apologize. I must confess that I had my hopes on Mr. Darcy. But I can see the foolishness."

George overheard her. If she were sorry, he would be surprised.

Charles was hesitant. "I will ask, but frankly, I think that it is too late for excuses."

George intervened, "Knowing Darcy, I agree with you. I will personally advise him to leave as soon as possible."

"Nobody is asking you. Respect your betters, you are an employee, not one of us." Caroline corrected him.

George laughed, "One of you, not sure what you mean. You have a fortune, I hear. How does that make you better? I am a Vicar, have a parish, and was educated in Eaton and Cambridge. I have land and a respectable job. I am glad I am not like you. Excuse me, I am going to see William. I will personally recommend him to be aware and to stay away from you."

George could feel this woman was intent in harming William; this wouldn't do. He went to look for him in the receiving room. When George didn't find Darcy, George ran to William's room, climbing the stairs fast. He saw Miss Bingley at the top of the long stairway. She was coming towards him, but before he could move, she pushed George hard, and he lost his balance.

Jane, who was coming back, saw her. She was alone, Tony would be coming when she finished her tea. Jane reacted fast, stepping up quickly, holding hard to the handrail, place herself on George's path. She managed to stop George's descend, but George hit his head on the hardwood.

Jane screamed for help, Miss Bingley was apologizing, "I slipped, I lost my balance."

Jane looked at her, others were coming. "You lie, you pushed him."

Jane called out, "Quickly, he is bleeding."

Lord Tobias was the first to arrive, "Miss Jane, please get my cousin Albert."

Tony was already going up, "I will do it."

Caroline wanted to hush Jane. "She pushed him," Jane said before Caroline could lie, she wasn't afraid.

Caroline started crying, "She is lying." Nobody was paying attention.

Tobias pulled out a handkerchief and pressed on the bleeding forehead. George was out.

Charles was also there; he believed Jane. He was not a fool, Charles suspected that Caroline was mad. She was undoubtedly acting deranged.

"She has no reason to lie. Caroline, stay in your room until I can talk to George." Charles' voice was no longer jovial but had a hard edge.

Jane looked at Charles, he looked different, not willing to bend to Caroline. "I am not lying, it wasn't an accident. She ran towards him and pushed him, I stopped his fall."

Charles ordered a footman, "Stay by her door." He needed help, who to talk to?

Hurst was right behind him, "Charles, let's talk, we are brothers after all," he looked at Louisa who just stood there. "If you go to your sister, stay there with her, Madam, "he bowed lightly and followed Charles.

Albert ran down, "Tobias, don't move him. Steve, come." Albert checked. "The neck seems okay. But, he will need stitches. I will need needle and thread." Mary said she would bring it. He instructed them how to pick George up.

"Bring him to his room," Albert said, wishing for the hawk to appear.

Jak was there, ready to help, after hearing what happened. He wanted to examine Miss Bingley. He thought this was a good time for his lord to make an appearance.

The hawk, in a queue, flew to follow Albert and the ones carrying George. Jane went to see Lizzie. Tony went to help her cousins. Caroline was nasty, but this was her worse ever, Tony thought.

"I must go and check on George, but cannot leave you alone with your sister, Miss Jane, will you call Jak?" Darcy asked when Jane came into the room.

The puppy followed Jane, but changed its mind and went in another direction. A soft knock at the door, and the door open.

Elizabeth sat up, "When did you come?" She said, +looking at the newcomer.

"My child, what is happening?"

It was her father, dressed like before, his head covered.

He went to her side and held her. "You two must leave, let me take you."

Jak came and asked Jane to wait outside. He locked the door.

"Sir, tell her. You couldn't protect her, not before when, you know."

"My dear, he is right, I can change into any animal, Jak into some. You will be the same. While I am an animal, my powers are somewhat diminished, it is best, that way I can stay hidden. I am Thor."

Elizabeth smiled, "Are you?"

From one second to the next, Thor had climbed on her bed.

"So, you are, no wonder I liked you so much." She petted Thor.

He changed back, "I couldn't bear being away from you, it hurt too much. Our daughters stay home; their husbands come with them. They bring us much happiness. But Jak is right, when I am Thor, my senses are not as sharp. If I take you away, the threat doesn't stop. It is terrible, now they are willing to hurt you to get to William, I worry. "

"What is going on?"

"Either Lady Sil or her husband is around. They will follow wherever you go unless we can stop them. I have to know for certain. Our council will decide their fate."

"Maybe we can lure them?" Darcy suggested.

"It could work, I will come as an older man, Jak's relative."

"And Thor?"

"One of the ones around here will be Thor."

George was healed with the assistance of the hawk once Tobias and a Steve left the room. He had a large bump and a few stitches on his forehead. Sutures, he didn't need, but Albert thought necessary.

"That nasty woman, she tried to kill me." George was boiling up.

"Why?" Albert wanted to know.

"Because she wants to hurt William. I can feel danger around William. It has been so since we nearly drowned." George told him about the stranger. "I need to see William."

When everyone left the room, Darcy sat by her. "Come here," he pointed at his lap.

When she sat on it, he held her, "I saw the baby, so tiny, a wondrous sight."

"How?" Elizabeth's eyes opened up.

He told her. "I want to see it, how big was he?"

He showed the palm of his hand.

"What was he doing?"

"Perhaps he wasn't well. But as soon you were better, he put a finger into his mouth." Darcy was smiling from ear to ear.

She applauded, "How marvelous," she moved her head up and kissed him.

"I love you," he told her, "so much it almost hurts."

A realization came upon Elizabeth, "I love you, William Darcy."

He held her tight, his eyes bright with tears. "This was one of the worse days of my life. One was knowing Richard was dead; the other when I thought you were losing our baby, our Richard, and maybe you as well. But now, this is a day I will always treasure, the day you told me you love me."

They sat there, basking on their love. Warrior moved closer and put his head near Elizabeth, inside her womb, the baby smiled.

His parents love made him feel very happy, soon he would be with them. The nasty thing was hiding behind him, but he moved the best he could. He hadn't been distressed. He was using his powers to uncover whatever was trying to hurt him and his mommy. He was a unique child, he smiled and put his thumb back on his mouth.


	16. Home and Family

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**A sister's Folly**

Albert went to see Charles, and he was concerned. "Charles, your sister tried to kill Wickham. You need to keep her under watch. I was going to court her, but she is petty and, frankly, a nasty person. Reggie, my cousin, has told me of an impropriety beyond the pale, indeed, absolutely beyond acceptable behavior. She is a threat to your happiness."

Charles nodded, his cravat looked in disarray; he wasn't his jovial self, "I don't want to know, but I must, what behavior?"

"It is most indelicate; she was spying on the Darcy when, ahem, they were in, ahem, their room. You understand. That is not all, she has done the same to my cousin. She forbade Mrs. Hurst to be with her husband on the marriage bed."

Charles was mortified, no respectable lady would do that. Maybe one of his mistresses would have done it. He would never get Miss Bennet with his sister around. She needed a husband or to go to his aunt.

"I am lost; what can I do?"

Louisa was at the door, "Charles, I must see you. Caroline is mad, she won't respect my marriage. She spies, never mind. I will lose my husband because of her. Oh, excuse me, I hadn't seen you." She saw Albert and blushed dark red.

"Yes, my dear, I will see. "Charles looked tired, he was unhappy with the disclosures.

Louisa ran away.

Charles had to believe it. He knew of Caroline's domineering personality, but this went beyond it. If he were to have a chance with Miss Jane, who was not only pretty but also had a respectable dowry, he needed Caroline far away. Never mind his body yearned for her. He had seen the Hurst and Wickham, who attracted many ladies, favoring her.

When Louisa closed the door, Albert said, "Marry your sister, I know of two possibilities, both are looking for a young woman with a dowry. They both would be willing to overlook a lot. One is a Vicar, a widower, his father has a title, he has a young son. The other owns an estate near mine, he doesn't like the Ton. Both are in their early thirties. One is a third son, the other a fourth son. Both come from good families; they are healthy, and I guess good looking enough, but neither like London or 'polite society.'"

"Can you ask? For now, she is going to London with my aunt. You are right."

"As a precaution, make sure she is watched."

Darcy knocked, "Jak's uncle is here, we will be leaving today with the Bennet. I cannot allow more harm to come to my family."

"Caroline is leaving today, I promise."

"I will go around the estate with you right now. Tobias will stay for a few days, he knows estate management."

Darcy wanted Charles to prosper, but he felt obliged to tell him, "You must find a wife to help you, one that knows how to run an estate. However, with Miss Bingley around, it would be difficult to secure such a wife."

Charles went to look for Miss Bennet, shortly before they were leaving, "Miss Bennet, would you go for a stroll with me?"

Jak heard, and made sure they would be followed. Otherwise, it would be difficult to know if the enemies invaded one of them.

When they went outside, Charles offered his arm, "I would like the chance to court you. There is no one as lovely as you."

Jane's heart fluttered, "Oh, I see. How flattering, I have a concern, your sister, Miss Bingley. I don't think she likes my family."

Charles answered quickly, "She is not going to live with me. She is leaving today."

Finally, Jane agreed to correspond with him. He would come later to visit Mr. Darcy, if all were well between them, Jane would consider Charles' request.

His heart soared, he had high hopes. He knew it depended on Caroline staying away. Though Jane could see herself with Mr. Bingley, she wanted the passion that Lizzie had with Richard, and now with Mr. Darcy. Their eyes followed each other. Besides, Mr. Darcy wouldn't let a sister like Caroline walk all over him. Jane still wanted the same. She hoped Mr. Bingley would keep his sister away.

**Going Home**

That same day, Caroline left slightly ahead of the Darcy. Caroline had money put away that she kept with her. Caroline wasn't going away with her aunt. Thus, she paid the companion and the coachman to take her to a friend's home. But she wasn't alone, she was being followed, one reported to Jak. The other one, Lady Sil's husband, didn't dare to come close, he would be noticed, and their Lord was already aware of him. The one passing for a footman was one of his Lord's men.

Lady Sil followed Darcy but lost them when they entered a passage forbidden to others. By then, the carriage with the Bennet and George was gone. No matter what, there were ways to find out. It would take a little longer. The baby must die without harming the mother. She had no idea that the baby wasn't Darcy's.

**Home**

Elizabeth in-laws were static to have their 'girl' back. "Frederick will be here in a few days."

Jak's uncle tensed. He was introduced as Uncle Dax. "I heard of Frederick, he ran around on his wife. I think he wants his wife back. He has no other interest, William's wife is to be used as bait, I think." He told them.

To Elizabeth's misfortune, Frederick arrived less than an hour after they did. His two sons were with him, Otto and Albert, 16 and 14 years old. They didn't hide their dislike for Elizabeth but liked William, Jak, and Uncle Dax. They came on time for lunch.

After lunch, they went to the drawing-room. Elizabeth sat with her brothers.

"Have you heard where is our mother?" Otto asked.

Elizabeth looked sad, "I wish that I knew, I worry daily."

"She only loved you." Albert accused Elizabeth.

Uncle Dax, sitting near them, stood up, the hawk flew closer, "Maybe she is sad missing you all, but knows you are fine. Maybe she sees you often. Didn't the ones who saw her said that she went to the forest? Where?"

"Who knows, maybe he had a carriage, then my mother escaped back to England," Otto observed.

"Maybe he wasn't from this world," Uncle Dax lowered his voice.

Otto laughed derisively, but Albert sounded interested, "Yes, I have thought about it, others in the Black Forest think so. He was very tall, like you. "

Elizabeth agreed, "I thought of the same, but if so," she looked at her disguised father, "why not tell us and make us suffer?"

Dax saw Elizabeth's anger; they had not discussed her mother until now. He answered, "Perhaps because she could be in mortal danger, what if he is a king of his people, and there are enemies everywhere. According to the lore, your mother is still a mortal. She will be a mortal until all her children reunite with her, and that might take a while."

Otto was upset, "I would go with her now. Imagine the chance to see what others haven't seen before. I am going to be an explorer in any case. She didn't give us a chance. Besides, she married my father."

Albert agreed, "Me too, we never see our father," he lowered his voice, "he is worse than ever, he is always gone with his many mistresses. My mother was sad, but she was always with us. We miss her." Albert was miserable.

Elizabeth's eyes were full of tears. Albert noticed, "You really don't know?"

She shook her head, "I don't, at least you grew up with her, you never asked how it was for me. My mother, Mrs. Bennet, never liked me, she treated me with contempt. I use to wish that aunt Penny, your mother, was mine. I saw how much she loved you two. I envied you."

The three siblings had never talked before like this, and, now, they felt united in their sorrow. Otto surprised her by moving next to her and holding her hand, "Don't be sad, it isn't good for your baby."

Warrior agreed by barking twice. The puppy jumped on Otto and licked his hand.

Both young men laughed. "Why do you have a hawk? I wish I had one," Albert observed.

Dax asked, "Going back to our conversation, so the two of you would be willing to leave your home to be with her? Your father would miss you."

"Ja, for a day, he sees us a day a week, for Sunday services, lunch, and coffee." Albert sounded bitter.

Dax added, "I see, but what if maybe she was married before, to whoever took her?"

"Ha, she was sixteen, she wasn't married." Otto ascertained.

"Not all marriages are the same. I have an interesting proposition. I have done studies, and believe there are other worlds, and openings are connecting those worlds to ours. I have a theory, maybe you two can come with me tomorrow, I believe there might be such a door near here. Who knows."

Albert nodded, "Maybe we can find our mother!"

Elizabeth wasn't daft, "Yes, I agree, when are we going?"

Dax wouldn't look at her, "You cannot come, my dear, you cannot risk the babe."

"If they go, I will go." Elizabeth was stubborn.

She heard inside her head, "_If you cross with the child in you, you cannot come back. Please let me go alone. Too many dangers, unless you are ready to leave it all behind." _Elizabeth wasn't ready. She would talk to her father later.

"If we find her, we aren't coming back, and your husband will be sad," Albert told Elizabeth.

Dax shook his head, "We will see, maybe staying is not an option, not yet. For now, don't say a word to your father. Otherwise, he might stop us."

Elizabeth noticed the puppy favored her half-brothers. She understood they were being watched and protected. They sat to make plans for the outing the next day. Elizabeth needed to talk to her father, now disguised as Dax. If they were going to see her mother, she wanted the same chance and wanted to make sure her brothers came back.

**Discussion**

They sat in the corner of the large drawing-room. Frederick was drinking cognac with the Earl, Darcy, and Jak.

"Sir, with all due respect, you won't take my wife with you. She is birthing the heir to this house."

"I carry a letter that says otherwise. It would be easier for everyone if my wife's child came on her own. She was my ward when she married you."

The Earl intervened, "We won't abide by your letter, I have solicitors looking into it. We can disappear, Elizabeth. Let's be clear; why do you want my daughter?"

"Because she is my responsibility. I would be remiss not to warn you, I am related to two royal houses. You have a battle in your hands. It is also true that she has a brilliant mind; she can be of great help in my professional endeavors. Not only that, but Elizabeth might be an incentive for my estranged wife to return."

"You want to use my wife as bait? Most reprehensible, have you not considered the pain you will cause to both the Fitzwilliams and me? Richard was my brother; I swore to him. I would take care of her."

Frederick answered, "So you have an incentive to help me find my wife. The sooner that I find her, the better."

Darcy looked at the elegantly dressed blond man. If he ever thought of himself being proud, Frederick was even more. Frederick's specs didn't diminish his good looks. He was tall but shorter than him; he was clean-shaven and well-groomed. His clothes were the latest fashion, yet understated. He wore several family rings, and his buttons were made of gold and silver. He was in his early forties but could pass for younger. Darcy could see how women would flock to him.

"Why do you want her back?" The Earl asked him. "I heard from her brother that you carried on with several ladies since your early marriage."

Frederick laughed, "Who said that a man cannot have other paramours? I like variety; it doesn't mean I don't love my wife. I loved her since I saw her in the market. You cannot be so provincial to expect a man to stick to his wife's skirts."

"I believe in being faithful, I don't find it a provincial concept." The Earl's voice was harsh.

"Same here, if you married in love, why seek elsewhere? If that is life..." Darcy was interrupted.

They hadn't seen Otto and Albert stand and walked towards them.

"Yes, father, why to seek elsewhere, mother cried a lot. She was sad when you wouldn't come back for days. I used to blame her, but I have learned a lot since." Otto's voice was bitter.

"You are insolent, we are talking between adults, not with children. Bitte, Sohn, du must jetzt gehen. Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit. Ruhe, sofort."

"I won't leave or be quiet; it is true. We wish mother had taken us with her." Otto said, Albert, who was right behind, joined his brother.

"It's all your fault," Albert pointed his finger at his father. He was going to say more when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me, let's go outside with the hawk. Maybe Uncle Dax can accompany us." It was Elizabeth. Albert was already much taller than she was. Surprisingly, her hand calmed him.

Warrior barked excitedly; the puppy, Thor, now attached to the young men, banged its tail.

The tension was high. Frederick clenched his jaw. Darcy and his uncle both looked stressed.

Jak joined, "Good idea, and then we can ride the horses, they are magnificent. Later we can practice archery. if it is already dark, maybe we can practice how to use a knife in combat."

"Or we could go and see the new plants we are growing, Albert; I know you are interested in our projects." Elizabeth proposed.

Otto wanted to fight, but he was more interested in the offer. Nevertheless, "If I find mother, I will go with her, and tell her not to come back. Why bring her back?"

With this, both brothers left the room.

Frederick was furious, "They are in a difficult age, they blame everyone. When my wife is back, everything will be better. When they go to see the plants, I will join them." He had closed the discussion. No more, they switched to other topics.

Darcy saw an angle, the sons. Frederick didn't want Elizabeth, but who knew? Both Bennet and his uncle had told him about Frederick, and Darcy wasn't going to take any chances.

When he saw Elizabeth was going for a walk, he decided to join. Frederick wanted to rest and went to his room.

"So many birds and some seem to be following," Albert observed. "Maybe it is true, many of the workers at our country home said the man who came is a forest dweller, magical folk. He was dressed as royalty, they said. Lizzie, are you a forest dweller?"

Elizabeth grinned, "Do I look like one?"

"No, just asking." Albert grinned, making Elizabeth like him. "How did you get the hawk?"

Darcy answered, "It was an odd occurrence, Elizabeth was in peril, and the hawk stopped the abduction. You will hear it from many of the house staff."

Otto sighed, "I wish that I had one."

They were walking through a lightly wooded area when they heard a rustle ahead of them; something dropped on the ground. Darcy pulled out a pistol; he now carried at all times. Jak pulled out a knife, the same as Dax.

"Stand still," Dax ordered, "I will see what it is."


	17. Mother's Love

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Mother's Love**

"Stand still," Dax ordered, "I will see what it is."

He moved with the puppy on his heels; Darcy stood behind Elizabeth and Jak in front. They looked around the wooded area, all apprehensive.

Dax bent to pick up something, "Nobody is around," he said after surveying the area. The wind blew gently between the trees. The forest was quiet but for the rustling of the leaves, and the noise of the wind. There was nothing else around.

Dax carried a small box. "It is made of the same wood of the coffer I got when I married," Elizabeth observed.

She looked at Dax, who winked. What was going on?

It had a note tied with a ribbon. "Here, give it to me. I want to read it." Otto took the letter.

"I recognize the writing. It is from Mutti," he sounded excited.

"I want to read it." Albert tried to take it away.

"You can see it later, I will read." Otto insisted.

"Not here, not here. Let's go back. But not a word to your father." Dax told them.

Otto said, "I wouldn't tell him."

Albert agreed, "Let's go back, but I want to hold the box. "

Otto griped, "Du bist ein Kind; yes, you are a child."

Albert ignored him, putting the box inside his satchel.

Elizabeth wasn't so easily assuaged, "If it is from our mother, maybe she is around. I want to look for her."

Darcy stopped her, "No, I agree with Dax, we go back. What if this is all a trick."

In the end, they went back. Darcy liked how well the siblings were getting along. He grinned at her temper display. His wife didn't like being crossed. He loved looking at her slender back; she looked tiny, walking between her tall brothers. Not once, she looked back; Dax was also grinning, Darcy observed.

Elizabeth said, loud enough for the others walking with them to hear, "We will go to my room, just the three of us, to read the message there. That way, your father cannot come and find out what we are reading."

They nearly ran to her room, Darcy let them, looking amused. When they were in, Elizabeth locked the front door right away. At first, they sat in her receiving room, the puppy sat between the boys, and Warrior sat on Albert's lap. Otto pulled out the letter and read.

_"My beloved children, you don't know how much it hurts not being around you. However, my husband, or the one that I call my husband, has many enemies. Thus, I could endanger your life and mine if I came to see you. I do wish we could all be together, and maybe that is a possibility in some years to come. Besides, if you were to come, my beloved sons, your father, would be heartbroken."_

Otto stopped reading to harrumph, "Ja, Ja, Father would miss us, indeed." He shook his head, sighed, and continued reading.

_"For now, I can neither tell you where I am nor tell you anything about my life here. But know that I can see you from where I am. It is difficult to explain, but it is the truth, my husband has made it possible. Though I'm not allowed to come there if you wish to come and see me, say the words._

_I never had favorites, but I had to give up my daughter when I was but 16. I was your age, my Otto. I missed her, but I didn't love her best. How could I? Each one of you is precious, my children are my treasures._

_Time moves differently where I am. I was surprised to find out that over three years have gone by since I left. I am sorry for hurting you. My sons, you have grown so tall. I am glad to see some of my brother Thomas on you two, of my father, of the Bennet men, my handsome young men._

_My Elizabeth, I am so sorry for your loss. I wish I could be there with you. Be careful, and don't take any chances with the precious babe you are carrying._

_I know that the two of you, Otto and Bert, wanted a hawk, so I have a present for you. Perhaps not a hawk, but I am sure you will like it. When you are ready, open a window and whistle._

_I won't be able to write often, but remember that if you want to see me, just say it. Open the box; there is something inside for each of you. Keep this letter a secret from everyone but the ones who already know._

_Your loving mother, Penelope."_

They were all quiet, not sure of what to say.

Elizabeth spoke first, "Do you still like to be called Bert?" She asked Albert.

"Ja, it sounds better." Albert grinned.

"Bert, it is. It is a good idea since we have friends arriving, one is called Albert. I will tell William."

"Bert now quit waiting and open the box first," Otto hurried Bert.

Inside the box, they found three miniatures, life-like portraits of their mother. The paintings were more than a picture. Each was encased in glass, they thought. When they picked them up, their 'portrait' spoke, moving the lips, it looked alive, "I love you. I will be watching over you. Make sure you keep this away from others. They will only see a portrait, but it is best to hide it. You can hang it around your neck along with the pendant."

The three were in awe. There were three leather and gold chains with a square pendant engraved with symbols. A small note read, "Never take them off; they will protect you and allow someone to find you; nobody will be able to see them. Whatever you hang on, this chain will remain invisible to others but the three of you."

Lastly, there were three small leather bags, with caramels inside. Each opened one and had one of the candies. They were the sons' favorites, an old Bennet recipe. "Oh, look," Elizabeth noticed, each bag had three caramels before and still had three.

Albert grinned, he put the three pieces in his mouth at once. They were all guffawing, Albert couldn't close his mouth. He finally was able to chew the sticky confection. His bag was still full. "I was right, it is magic."

Sadly the letter was blank. The siblings wanted to reread it, but once they'd read it, the writing disappeared. But now they knew, their mother was somewhere. Elizabeth wanted to ask her father but decided not to.

"Mutti, we want to see you," Otto looked at the portrait expecting an answer, but none was forthcoming.

"Wait," Bert ran to the window and whistled, the dogs came and looked up, and the hawk screeched. Elizabeth and Otto followed Bert. They looked outside expectantly. Two birds flew inside, two tiny falcons, not a kind any of them knew. Each flew to one of the boys, and perched on the respective shoulder; neither felt claws.

"They are so pretty," Elizabeth exclaimed, the boys were speechless. "They have a paper tied to their legs," she pointed, "let's sit on my bed."

They took off their shoes and sat over the bed, Elizabeth reclined a little, grateful to stretch. Anyone who saw them would see they were at ease with each other. When the boys were younger, before they resented Elizabeth, they would come into Lizzie's room and would sit on her bed, cross-legged, just like at this time. Her brothers were entirely at ease with Elizabeth, she liked that.

Otto extended his arm, and the falcon landed on it, screeched, and looked at Otto, who grinned from ear to ear. The hawk stretched his leg. Elizabeth reached, to their surprise, the falcon opened his wing and caressed her hand. Bert applauded, "Großartig, tolle! "

Elizabeth chuckled and read, "I am Dina, I can hide in your pocket. Don't waste my talent hunting. I don't like mice and won't eat them. I prefer a chicken or a rabbit filet, perhaps slightly sautéed; raw meat doesn't sound appealing."

The three siblings laughed. Bert's girl, both females, had a similar note. And a little more, "We are no ordinary falcons, you will find out," her name was Nina. Nina had a darker face.

Warrior tried to get closer and barked playfully. Nina took off, flying around him, then chasing him. The three of them sat to laugh when Dina joined. Thor, the puppy, was indifferent, he sat to look. Warrior yapped and barked, and the siblings laughed loudly and egged Warrior.

Darcy knocked, "What is all the noise?"

Bert ran to unlock the door, "William, come in and look." He grabbed Darcy's hand and pulled him in. Darcy closed the door behind him. He looked at Otto sitting on their bed, and Elizabeth reclining, he smiled. It made him happy. Baby Richard agreed, he couldn't wait to see his uncles. He knew that his uncles would love him.

"What do we have here?" Warrior was playing with the tiny birds, he liked them and wasn't hunting them, just playing. Darcy sat on the bed, and Bert and Otto talked at the same time, they showed him the caramel bags. Darcy took a piece, "Lovely sweets, darling, did you get one?" He noticed the pouches indeed refilled. She nodded, and he grinned.

When they showed him the pictures, they were just a small painting, very life-like. "Your mother is lovely. My dear, she looks a little like you. But how are you going to explain your falcons to your father?" He asked the young men.

Otto answered, "He doesn't have to know, see?" He whistled, and Dina flew inside the satchel he still carried. Bert whistled, and Nina flew inside his large jacket's pocket.

"Brilliant, I am a little jealous. So your mother sent them to you?" Darcy asked.

Otto and Bert, nodded, all traces of bitterness and sadness were gone. None of them knew, but the pendants were working, erasing past hurts.

Bert stood to sit next to Lizzie, "William, if we cannot get our mother back, maybe we could stay with you?" His eyes looked hopeful, he held Lizzie's hand.

Darcy raised his eyebrow, they went from not liking Lizzie to being best friends. It could be a good thing, but he would have to share Lizzie, or maybe not.

"If your father allows it, right," Lizzie looked sad, knowing that it wouldn't happen. Her brothers were being raised by tutors and house employees. They went to a local school, and they didn't like it. But who knew, maybe she had magic, or whatever was, she would try to convince Frederick, gentle persuasion. Why not? It was for a good cause. Baby Richard kicked agreeing.

Otto noticed the kick. "is that the baby? May I touch?" The baby's body parts were visible, and Bert was fascinated.

"Yes, give me your hand," Lizzie placed Otto's hand over her belly. Otto's smile was luminous. Of course, Bert had also asked to to touch. Darcy understood the brothers would have never asked if Elizabeth was not their sister. They studied science and knew about the pregnancy.

Once Bert also touched Lizzie's stomach, they looked at each other smiling.

"Baby, I am your uncle," Otto whispered.

Once they had touched the active baby, Otto asked, "Since I am the oldest, I will be the godfather, right Lizzie?"

Darcy guffawed, Otto was claiming his rights. Lizzie deferred the answer, but they were too happy to argue.

Otto stood and sat between Darcy and Elizabeth by pushing Darcy a little. Darcy sighed, oh yes, he would have to share, no question. William could see how the two brothers thought, they believed they more rights to Lizzie than a husband did. Darcy would need to change their minds, gently and quickly.

"I hope my father let's stay here. My father has no time for us. Lately, he brings a different lady every Sunday. Our grandparents are too busy raising our young cousins, my aunt and her husband died in an accident, so you see, we only have you, mother, and our old aunt. But we don't like her town; besides, she is a little too old. I want to be here when the baby arrives." Otto held Lizzie's other hand. Lizzie thought her mother should have taken them with her. She was going to keep them, or at least try.

"We will see what can be done. Jak says to go down, the horses are ready; I think Dax is coming along," Darcy interjected.

"Can we bring the dogs?" Bert asked.

"You may try, but I know them," Lizzie thought neither would go.

"Boys, come with us," her brothers called the dogs. When the dogs ran after them, Darcy laughed at Lizzie's face.

"Warrior is a traitor," Elizabeth muttered, she was unhappy.

Darcy was still chuckling, "Darling, dogs, and boys like to play. Which is good for us." He saw the hawk was already outside the window.

Darc stood up and picked Elizabeth on his arms. "How about a nap while your brothers are gone, and my uncle and their friends are visiting? Darcy asked.

"I am not sleepy," Lizzie kissed his chest. She was surprised at her urgent feelings, desire melting her insides. With Richard, she often was the one taking the initiative. He liked it and encouraged it.

"I am not either, I cannot stop thinking of your kisses, and you holding me, preferably without any clothes. Here, touch me." He placed her hand over his aroused sex. He closed his eyes when she pressed her hand around it. He groaned.

"My love, I want to be inside your warm hold. I want to kiss you all over, to learn your body with my lips and my hands. To run my lips from your neck down, I want to suckle your breasts and move lowly down to taste you." Darcy was breathing hard, trying to control hiw he wouldn't scare her.

He wanted more, but he didn't know how much she would allow. Darcy wanted to try many of the things both Richard, George and he, read about in the library. His father had a secret stash, and they found them all. The books' pictures were, often, too intimate to try with a mistress, not that he had that many, but with his wife, many were enticing.

"Do you think it is safe for the baby, after what happened? Maybe we can try other pleasures." He kissed her neck.

"You mean with our mouths?" She bit her lip and grimaced. Elizabeth nearly admonished herself, she sounded like a wanton. Richard had taught her much, and both liked to make each other dizzy with pleasure.

Darcy nearly swallowed his tongue, but reacted quickly, "What a smart wife I have; yes, that is a possibility. We better hurry, heaven knows when your brothers will be back."

He kissed her. His lips moved over hers, his tongue caressed her lips, opening them. She kissed him back, their tongues making love, sounds escaping their mouths. When he lay her on the bed, she whispered, "I want to pleasure you first."

Darcy groaned, his body shuddered. He couldn't believe his good fortune, but he asked. "You mean..."

Before he finished asking, she smiled, "Yes, with my mouth," her hand caressed his throbbing sex, over his trousers, "here."

"Oh yes, yes, my love, but I want to do the same."

"Of course," her smile made him grin. He thought, _the little minx, she knows what she is saying, lucky me._

**The Travelers**

The two carriages rode one behind the other. In their minds, they had left a couple days before the Darcy. They had been compelled neither to talk about it, not to think about it. Albert and George, somewhat in the confidence of Darcy, understood they had all left within hours, but they knew not to say anything.

They were both aware that birds seemed to follow them. Within a few hours, they were approaching the Fitzwilliams estate.

A rider was coming towards them. Both men took their pistols out. "George, I thought that was you."

It was Bartlett, George was immediately on the defensive. He knew what happened, and that Bartlett might have murdered Richard.


	18. Chapter 18

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n Sorry, I have not been feeling great. The therapy is a bit rough. be well.

* * *

**The Travelers**

The two carriages rode one behind the other. In their minds, they had left a couple days before the Darcy. They had been compelled neither to talk about it, not to think about it. Albert and George, somewhat in the confidence of Darcy, understood they had all left within hours before the Darcy, but not to say anything.

They were both aware that birds seemed to follow them. Within a few hours, they were approaching the Fitzwilliams' estate.

A rider was coming towards them. Both men took their pistols out. "George, I thought that was you."

It was Bartlett, George was immediately on the defensive. He knew what happened.

"Hello there," George answered, but Albert noticed that George was tense.

"Albert Hurst, what are you doing around here? George, are you on your way to Pemberley?"

Tony stopped her carriage and descended as well. "Steven, go to stay with the Bennet," Tony ordered. Steven grumbled but obeyed.

"A sight to behold, my Lady Hurst," Bartlett bowed lightly, but Tony ignored him. Jak noticed she was holding a knife. He could bet a mountain of gold that the Hurst had other blood, not sure what. Three of them had nearly white hair. All were warriors, he wanted to know what else they were.

"Why the interest?" George asked, his posture defensive. Mr. Bennet was aware because he knew Bartlett, and Darcy had told him his suspicions.

"I am riding that way, I thought of joining you."

Mr. Bennet asked the coachman to stop, he descended, "You aren't welcome. I think that you need to stay away from my daughter."

Bartlett laughed, "My, my, and you think that you can stop me?"

The watchers had communicated the news to Dax. They were close enough to Dax, Jak, and Elizabeth's brothers; thus, the group had galloped fast and reached the carriages.

"You are wrong, we can stop you. You will stay away from Elizabeth Darcy, or you will regret it." Dax answered.

"Who are you?" Bartlett smiled nastily.

"We are William and Elizabeth's relatives; the young gentlemen are her brothers. And I guess you know the rest." Jak had told Elizabeth's brothers about her abduction, and of the suspicion that Bartlett killed Richard.

Jane and Mary hung out the carriage. This was exciting, all the handsome men ready to battle to protect Lizzie. Looking at Lady Antonia holding a knife, made them wish they could do the same. Jane whispered, "He killed Richard, it is almost certain."

" I hope they kill him," Mary, the righteous, whispered.

Jane answered, "Amen."

Otto and Albert were incensed; they might have resented Lizzie before, but she was their sister. Hence Bartlett was the enemy. Neither was aware of one fact; by being Penelope's children, they were more than human. Penelope's had changed when she exchanged blood with Dax and had carried Elizabeth. Hence her sons were partly like Dax and Jak.

Bartlett had no idea who he was dealing with. He knew the Hursts were fierce, but they had nothing against him. The others were probably foreigners, inferior.

The brothers were both prepared to deal with Bartlett; they wanted to make their mother proud and were ready to dispense justice. Besides, both reasoned, this man was a threat both to their sister and to their nephew and assumed godson.

"We are here to make sure you leave Lizzie alone." Bert, not afraid of him, bared his teeth. George noticed the young men looked somewhat bigger, their hair was moving although the wind was mild. He could say they looked different, no longer polished, a bit feral.

Otto was incensed, "You better listen, I am young, but I never miss a target with a pistol or with an arrow. You stay away from Elizabeth if you value your life." He was already holding the bow.

Bartlett appraised the young men and blinked for a second, he thought he had seen lights around the newcomers. Around the two Bartlett didn't know, which he dismissed as foolish. He guffawed, "Ah, two young pups are going to stop me?" He looked at Otto, "You are welcome to try, but if you get hurt, you were warned."

Otto nodded and pulled an arrow out his quiver, Bert did the same.

Dina, inside Otto's pocket, screeched angrily, and Nina joined the battle cry. Both birds came out their hiding places and flew straight for Bartlett's face. Everyone stared at the surreal scene.

Bartlett tried to swat them away, but one cut across his cheek, and he screamed in pain. Then, they were gone. The dogs were both barking angrily, scaring the horse. Warrior decided to deal with the one his master disliked, so he jumped, amazingly high, and bit him his leg.

Jane would later say that Warrior flew. Jane and Mary also saw the small falcons and grinned. This was exciting. Like a fairy tale, there were attacking birds, flying dogs, well almost flying. There were also knights.

"You'll pay, I will be back. Lizzie will be mine as Richard wanted," Bartlett screamed.

"Liar, Richard was afraid of you, he told me. I am sorry I wasn't there to help him." George yelled back, "You killed your brother, murderer."

"I didn't I'll him it was the runaway husband." Bartlett answered.

Dax was by Bartlett's horse, wanting to touch him. Before Dax did so, Nina landed on his head, transmitting Bartlett's memories to Dax.

Dax the memory of the murder. Bartlett stood by Richard, looking at him dying. He still had the pistol in his hand. Bartlett wore a jacket too big and a hat. afterwards, he went into an alley and came out dressed in his clothes. He made a big show calling for help; later a couple people described the man sand his attire. He had paid them off.

Otto and Bert said the same, "Stay away, we will be with here. Don't come near her." They looked feral, Jak grinned; they were brave. They would fit in when it was time. Dax was thinking the same.

George asked, "Where did the small birds come from? Whose are they? I would like one. They are brilliant. 'Bartlett fancies his looks, so I wonder how bad is it?"

Dax had an idea, "Not bad, a small circle, to find him. Wait you need to ride fast," Dax said when two birds landed on him.

Dax called Bennet, George, Albert, and Jak. "George ride ahead quickly, go with the Hurst to warn the ones in the house, Bartlett is not alone. He killed Richard, but how to prove it? We cannot take lives, so we cannot punish him. Jak you go as well, you know how to find a short cut, I will look around. I hope the Lady Sil is not around. Bartlett is a perfect person to do their bad deeds," Dax remarked. "Bert, Otto, come with me."

**Intruders**

Jak used a 'short cut.' Jak, the Hurst, and George just arrived, when they heard shots. From the house roof, someone was firing arrows.

Darcy was dressed in seconds after he heard the shots. He went out in the hallway, his gun out. The hawk, no longer one, stood by Lizzie's bed, ready to protect her. Lizzie pulled the pistol she kept by her bed. This time she would be prepared.

Darcy met with Frederick, also armed. Frederick put a finger to his lips and pointed to the steps. Darcy heard the footsteps, coming fast, more than one, he worried for his uncle, aunt, and her sister.

Both readied. Three thugs were upon them, Frederick disarmed one of them when he shot his arm. Darcy hit another in the leg. But the third fired and hit Darcy on the upper chest. He seemed to know where he was going, Frederick also knew, to Lizzie's room.

"Go stop him, I will follow. It is only a scratch," Darcy grimaced, standing up, pointing the gun to the downed men.

Frederick ran after the thug, "Stop, or you will die." He warned the thug, trying to go into the room. He could hear someone on the down floor calling.

George and the Hurst rushed into the house. In the drawing-room, they found two nasty looking men holding the Fitzwilliams and several of the footmen as hostages. He noticed that the Earl's arm was bleeding, just a scratch. They heard others arriving, more of Bartlett's thugs.

Jak just appeared inside Lizzie's room. Lizzie stood to the side, only a chemise on. She carried a pistol, ready to fire. Zia, the hawk, one of their commanders, stood with the bow and arrow ready. Jak went to Lizzie and held her, "Go inside a wardrobe."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I am done with being scared, no more." She was indeed done. Richard was dead, and she was not going to let anything happen to her baby. Maybe William was already dead. If so, she was going to punish whoever did it. This had to be Bartlett. Her baby was uneasy, kicking. "Shh, my baby, I will protect you."

Jak knew that look, Dax had seen it often. It meant nothing would change her mind. But, "What if a bullet hits the baby, don't take any chances." He saw her wavering. "Zia, help her."

Downstairs, Albert was next to George one second, the next, he was behind the men. George blinked; this wasn't possible, yet the Hurst had a reputation of doing strange feats.

Meanwhile, Dax found traces of at least ten others besides Bartlett. "We need to go back. Just follow me, don't hesitate." He ordered the dogs to follow and ran towards a big tree.

Bert and Otto shrugged their shoulders and followed him, instead of hitting the tree, they were outside the house. Bartlett was no yet there with the ones riding with him, but four nasty looking men were going towards the door. At the same time, Lady Antonia was coming out of the house carrying a hunting gun. Dax knew at once, Tony would be going back with Jak. Dax knew much about them, he had just seen it.

One of the men laughed, "A fancy lady no bigger than me cock's gone to stop me. What you need is a good tupping ."

Dax didn't understand what he had said, but judging by the brothers, it wasn't nice. No matter, Lady Antonia fired her gun, and the man's hat was destroyed. "You were saying? Next comment, your cock is gone."

"We are four, and you are alone', move aside, and we won't hurt you."

Bert had his bow ready and aimed for another's hat, same results.

Tony smiled, "Make that four, right behind you. Drop your weapons."

"No, anyone moves, and I will blow the little lady's head."

Otto's arrow hit the man's arm with his arrow.

Three more arrows hit the others. Some from Dax, some from Bert.

Dax told them, "Last warning, go." He whispered something, and a swarm of crows came all around them. Now, they were afraid, they went to their horses with the dogs chasing them. The servants who saw were sure, the ones who just arrived were forest folk, fairies, or something like it.

Barlett was arriving with two more, Dax nodded to the brothers who aimed their arrows, "Son, go only for the guns, no injuries."

**Bartlett**

Frederick could hear all the commotion but concentrated on the man firing a gun to destroy the lock. He didn't hesitate; Frederick was also a crack shot, so he aimed for the thug's weapon.

Jak came out, and between the two of them, they subdued the man. "I will just kick him out. Jak touched him and compelled him to never be back. He did the same with the others from earlier.

Downstairs, the caught intruders sat on a corner, so the same was done to them, they were compelled to stay away and be afraid. When Barlett saw his men coming out scared and running, he took off, "I will be back," he screamed on his way out.

Dax told him before Bartlett ran, "I know what you did. You wore the husband's clothes and paid a couple to lie. If I were you, I would hide."

Bartlett was scared, "You are witches."

Elizabeth was dressed when she came out of the room. Darcy has managed to sit.

When she saw Darcy bleeding, she ran to him. She touched his wound, cried, and hugged him. "Be well, I love you. I cannot live without you. Now, let me see." She opened his shirt and touched the bleeding area. The wound shrank, and a bullet fell on the ground.

Frederick had witnessed the craziness. When he heard his sons' tales, he shook his head, realizing how fragile Elizabeth was. Getting closer to delivery. She had gone thru a lot, he reasoned and couldn't go on with the fight. He would tell her that they would continue their venture and for her to stay with her husband.

He saw how his sons ran to Elizabeth. Both hugged her and kissed her cheeks. His sad, reserved sons were talking very fast, a mix of German and English, Frederick had not seen them this well since three years ago. Maybe they needed to stay with their sister.

Otto was saying how he disarmed one of the nasty men. Then he said, "I couldn't let anything happen to you or to my godson."

Bert was quick to argue, "You mean my godson."

Frederick's eyebrows went up, they started arguing, and Bert pushed Otto; it wasn't going well. He looked at Darcy, grinning.

"No fighting, we will decide later, maybe the baby can have two godfathers, it is possible," Darcy suggested, smiling to himself. Lizzie's idea of making someone else the godfather was a moot point.

Frederick had dreamed of going abroad to do research, and if he could leave the sons with their sister, it would be great. He wondered if that would be possible.

Meanwhile, Frederick and his sons helped Darcy to his bed. The wound was gone, but Darcy had lost a lot of blood. Lizzie had closed the wound, Frederick was sure. _O_f _course_, Frederick thought, _she is her father's child, whatever he might be. _Looking at Lizzie, made him miss Penelope. How he wished she was back.

Downstairs, the Earl had decided to disown Bartlett after considering that he had sent criminals into his home; it was too much. Now, he was sure that Bartlett had killed his brother. The Earl blamed himself for his blindness or for wanting to believe that Bartlett was innocent, even after seeing Bartlett coveting his brother's bride. Tears came once again, but before he could wallow in his misery, he heard the young men talking and laughing.

They were repeating their tale to his wife and her sister, who listened, smiling. The Earl had to laugh at Warrior's leap to bite Bartlett. "My dear boy," the Earl patted Warrior, "you deserve a filet today, you have done a fine deed."

The Earl told Otto and Bert, "I hope you can spend time with your sister. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"Thanks, we would like that," Otto answered.

Frederick, who listened to the conversation, jumped in, "I agree, it would be a great opportunity to learn about England."

After hearing that, Bert stood up, went to his father, and hugged him. Frederick noticed this was the first time his son had hugged him since Penelope left. They blamed their father. Frederick closed his arms around his son. "Thank you, father," Bert told him.

"Does this mean you will abandon the idea of Elizabeth going with you?" The Earl asked.

"Yes, maybe Penny will see this and might want to come back," Frederick answered. He realized that maybe he had been a bad husband, but had no idea how to make amends.

Dax, who had just stepped in, harrumphed. Penelope wasn't for Frederick, she was his. There were poly-families amongst his people, but Fredrick had been a terrible husband.

Otto and Bert rushed out to share the news with Elizabeth. When they left, Dax asked, "What are you planning to do about your son. I don't want to upset you, but I believe..."

The Earl completed the sentence, "That he killed his brother. I have prayed to be wrong, but I doubt it. I don't know, but he must be stopped. He will be back."

Not much more was said, the Bennet had arrived.

**The Enemies meet.**

A few days later, lady Sil and her husband pretending to be wealthy travelers arrived in the Devonshire. Caroline wasn't far behind. As fate would have it, they all chose the pub in a nearby town to have lunch. The place where Bartlett was staying.

A/n Some good and some bad news. The baddies found each other, as it usually happens.


	19. Revelations

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n Soon we are coming to the end of Part I. It will have a definite end. Enjoy it. I have finished it, just waiting to be posted. Be well. Due to a comment, I tried to explain who everyone was, once again.

* * *

**A Reunion**

**Revelations and Young Businessmen- A Found Way to Demands**

Elizabeth was happy to have her sisters living with her. They would be residing at the Dower's house with Mr. Bennet, and they hoped later to reunite with the younger Bennet. Kitty and Lydia were at a young ladies academy, one recommend by Lady Fitzwilliams. They would come for holidays and other breaks.

Frederick was staying for several weeks; he was to work with Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth. Darcy sent George with the Bennet and Frederick to Pemberley. The new seedlings would be planted in both estates. Elizabeth's brothers turned down the invitation, they wanted to stay to protect their sister. The travelers had been gone for a couple of weeks and were coming back any day.

They were sitting in the Darcy's receiving room. Both brothers seated on each side of Elizabeth. She had her head on Otto's lap which was covered with pillows, he was playing with her curls, and she was slapping him. Bert had her barefoot feet on his lap. He knew how to rub her feet. Once in a while, he would tickle her, and she would get mad. They were playing, Darcy knew. The brothers were telling him that she was their sister, first. Darcy let them, he had her at night. Besides he enjoyed looking at her, she was happy. They were siblings, no doubt. So, Lizzie, have you decided who will be the godfather?" Bert asked.

Darcy looked mischievous, "Yes, Lizzie, I want to know."

Otto was annoyed, "Nein, no need, she has already said it, I will be the one. I am the oldest, the end."

Dax was sitting nearby and looked at his daughter, she was caught in a rabbit's snare. She wished for her uncle Gardiner to be the godfather, and for her friend Charlotte be the godmother. When Elizabeth saw her brothers expectant eyes, she sighed, "William is right, two or more godfathers are possible. You two will be, together, the godfathers. That way, the baby will be more protected. It is a boy, maybe you two can see it."

Bert and Otto looked cross, neither wanted to share, but when Lizzie made the offer, their eyes opened, "How will we see him?"

Nobody else was in the room with them. Lizzie's father stood to close the door to make sure someone wouldn't step in. The brothers stood up. Jak, Darcy's cousin stood in front of Lizzie and placed his hands over her stomach.

This time, a baby, already turned, appeared floating over Elizabeth. The image, a little blurry, floated in the air. The baby was sucking his thumb. The boy pulled the thumb out his mouth and turned his head towards Otto and Bert. Both stretched their arms, wanting to touch him.

Dax stopped them. "Stop, don't touch. No, not sure why, but it is forbidden."

Warrior was barking, wagging his tail fast. That was his master. Warrior waited for permission to jump and lick the baby, but the image disappeared. Warrior whined and started smelling around.

Elizabeth and William held hands. Everyone was excited, happy. Dax didn't think and said, "My grandchild is perfect, thanks, my dear." He went to Elizabeth and kissed her cheeks, then sat and had her sit on his lap. He caressed her face and the baby bump.

The room was in complete silence, Jak raised his eyebrows, looking at Dax; the young brothers also looked at him. Elizabeth prepared herself with a barrage of insults from her brothers. Well, everyone did. Dax sighed, he wasn't perfect, the emotion of seeing the child so near his time made him forget who was around.

Otto looked at Bert, the hawks were perched on their heads, both brothers shrugged their shoulders. "We suspected that was the case. Your eyes betray you, you see, you love our sister very much. It doesn't matter; you are very nice to us. Since you are with our mother, take us to see her while our father is not here," Otto stared at Dax. He was a businessman.

Bert agreed, "We aren't angry with you; after all, father made her unhappy always gone with other women. We hope she is happy now, but we want to see her. Otto is right, now that we are sure who you are, you can take us to her."

Jak looked at Darcy and grinned. Darcy nodded, they had Dax.

"We do," Elizabeth demanded, "bring her or take us so we can see her."

"I cannot allow Penny to come. I have too many enemies, in here, she would have human frailties and could be easily killed. But we can go to a meeting place where time runs like here, or nearly. Hours in here will seem like days there. And darling," Dax looked at Elizabeth, "sadly, you cannot go, not while you are carrying a baby. You would have to stay until the child is at least ten of your years. Or after you had him, you could leave him behind."

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth dried a tear, "I will wait."

Jak asked Darcy, "Will you go with them? My parents are anxious to meet you. I must stay to protect our Lady."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, "Yes, you may, when?"

"After lunch? We will say that we are going for an outing. Zia will be 'arriving,' I want her to be your shadow. Another hawk will take her place. Stay with the Hurst, keep them around you. We will be back before it gets dark."

The brothers were beyond happy, Albert and Otto went to shake Dax's hand, but he hugged them.

"What a day, one of the best ever." Both brothers agreed, letting Dax hug them. He was with them most of the time. He was teaching different archery techniques to never miss and how to use a knife during a fight.

Elizabeth was surly, "So you say."

As planned, Zia, with her looks slightly changed, her hair and eyes human-looking, 'arrived.' When Albert saw her, he went straight to her. Tony Hurst, Hurst's cousin couldn't believe her eyes, Albert never flirted.

"Such a pleasure to see you again. This promises to be a good day. I am Lord Albert Hurst," he winked, "my title is meaningless."

Jak was bringing her to Lizzie, but he blinked, totally surprised at Zia, the former hawk, smiling, the fiercest commander under his command never smiled. Not only was she smiling, but when she spoke, her voice was soft, alluring, "Yes, it is a good day. I am going to our Lady, but we can talk later."

Albert bowed, "Cannot wait."

Tony's mouth was wide open, Jax had to chuckle and winked at Tony who blushed bright red.

Albert noticed and joked, "I would say we both had been pierced by Cupid's arrow."

"Perhaps," Tony smiled coyly.

When they were far enough, Jax asked Zia, "Who is Cupid?"

"We can ask the young men later, it will be safer," was Zia's response.

**The Deep Forest**

Warrior, the fierce terrier insisted on coming along. The terrier had fallen hard for Otto and Albert. Darcy told Lizzie it was a passing fancy, he was right. Dax told Elizabeth, "Let Warrior come, I have a gift for the loyal canine, but it must be given away from here, where we are going. I am behind his new behavior; he is no longer an ordinary dog, and you'll see a bigger change when he is back."

When they left, Lizzie lay on her bed, sulking. "May I do something for you?" Zia asked.

"Go ahead."

"Sit by the bedside."

Zia sat on her calves behind Lizzie to massage her neck, shoulders, and back. Tony sat to watch. Listening to Elizabeth's groans of pleasure and looking at her relaxed face, she asked, "Would you do the same to me. I want to learn how to do it."

Zia agreed. She had Tony lay on her stomach and gave her a quick massage, explaining what she was doing. Soon the three of them were talking and laughing. Zia asked Tony, "Are you interested in my Lord Jak? In all the time I've known him, he has never shown a particular light for any females. You would be lucky, the envy of many."

Tony chuckled, "Yes, I must say I have never seen someone like him."

Elizabeth asked, "If he asked you, would you follow him far away?"

"My father is dead, the title will go to Albert or Tobias, but both said it should go to the other one. My father was a Duke. If I loved him, I would. Tell me, he is not, err, human?"

Both Zia and Elizabeth were taken aback. "I see, did you know out grandmother, I mean my cousins and my own, had four sons. My father's brothers all died accidental deaths, just like my grandfather's. My grandmother mourned each one of them. When my father died 18 months ago, she came to me and said it was time to accept her fate before more died. She told me that she was going back to wherever my grandfather found her.

When she said that, two cloaked individuals appeared in the room, "You brought this upon yourself," they touched me. Then they said, "At least you had the good sense to do something to them. You were promised; we told you he was bad and wicked, but you were blinded by his looks and promised yourself to him. Sadly, soon after that, you found your true love. Now, you need to go to him. Otherwise, he will kill all those you love here, and we also care for them, too may deaths already. Maybe one day, we can defeat him." And just like that, my grandmother looked like me, young, a little different, but I don't remember. She kissed me, and they disappeared."

Tony looked at Zia, "You and my cousin? Albert is called Lord No-smiles. If he ever liked a lady, I don't know about it."

Zia laughed, "I never smile around those I command, nor with the ones above me. Jak is my cousin and my commander. Yes, I had short relations, but never liked anyone like I like him. He has a nice hint of darkness and is a formidable warrior."

Tony nodded, "A cousin, hmm."

The three of them laughed together. Lizzie felt better.

"May I call Jak?" Zia asked.

"Please do so," Tony seemed nervous.

Zia repeated the story. Jak nodded, "I knew it, Reginald's hair is slightly darker, but he hardly has any hair. I saw Albert, he moves at great speed; as for Lady Antonia," he took Tony's hand, and a ring of light went around their hands.

Zia exclaimed, "How? I thought that wasn't true," she stood up, staring at the still visible ring that moved around the wrist.

Jak was shellshocked, "My Lord Dax said it happened to him with Lady Penelope, your mother." He also stared at the ring.

Tony looked surprised. Elizabeth sat, looking amazed. Her earlier cramps gone; she moved to a chair. The weather was pleasant, the windows just cracked not to let all the heat go out. This was turning out to be an enjoyable day. She wished that her sisters would also find a good husband.

"What happened, I saw the ring of light going around your wrists? '"Elizabeth asked.

"It means we are one, we are what you call married. It happened to your father when he met your mother. He should tell you, not I. My heart and life are tied to Lady Antonia, I will never be happy without her, under our laws, I won't be able to marry another." Jak looked lost, he was afraid.

Tony smiled, "I guess we need to make this official."

Elizabeth chuckled, she was happy to have witnessed such event.

Jak's smile said it all, he no longer looked troubled. "You mean you will honor this union?"

"Uhu, but a wedding first." Tony looked at him, smiling.

"Maybe you should know, my father is one of the seven kings, all serve my Lady's father. Only the children of his kings are allowed to serve his family." Jak said and looked at Zia.

"Zia, are you?" Elizabeth asked, was she a king's daughter?

Zia nodded. "Everyone here is a child of one of the kings, or a nephew or a niece. It is a great honor to guard you; you are his only daughter and his spouse' s child. The birds that you see around, most of them are high ranking. Some competed for the honor to be here. Any of us would give our lives for yours."

Lizzie shook her head in amazement. Her father was an emperor or equivalent. If only her mother, err, Mrs. Bennet would know. It still hurt once in a while, but not often and not much. She felt sorry for her.

"My father is one of Lord Dax's sons. Three of the kings are," Zia added.

"I wonder if it happened, I mean the light ring when William first held me. If it did, nobody noticed," Elizabeth told them of the day William Darcy had met her.

Zia chuckled, "I was there," she stopped. "I was outside the window when he took you in his arms, it was romantic. Oh, yes, I thought it was the glare of the sun, but there was light around you. Now, I am certain."

"Tell me what you saw, and thank you for attacking Bartlett," Elizabeth told her.

Zia told her, making Elizabeth happy. Zia recalled Darcy holding her and not wanting to give her back and repeated the words he had spoken to his uncle and his aunt.

"He said that? He must have, he loved Richard so." Elizabeth sighed.

"Indeed, your husband looked like a madman, his clothes in disarray, his eyes red. He held on to you and carried you to your bed. He sat for days watching you. I wanted the same for me. Everyone who heard about, wanted to be wanted so much."

Elizabeth knew she was fortunate to have been loved twice by good men.

**Darcy meets his Family, Lizzie is surprised.**

Elizabeth had fallen asleep, she wasn't feeling well; she was cramping. Her father had failed to tell her the gestation of their babies was sometimes shorter. Whereas he wasn't sure how long her mother had been pregnant, when he asked Penelope later that day, he worried.

The riding group, Dax, the brothers, and Darcy, along with Warrior and several birds, took a turn into the deep forest. In minutes all changed, the trees formed a canopy over them; the light barely filtered thru the dense forest.

Dax and the others rode for a few minutes on a narrowing path and arrived in a meadow surrounded with thick trees. Every tree had elaborate doors. Nothing looked familiar, nor the trees, nor the vegetation, nor the sky. The birds descended and turned into males and females dressed like warriors. They moved away as they landed.

Penelope Nee Bennet came out one door, dressed in men's trousers, with a mid-length tunic dress, narrow around the waist. She had a wide belt with metal plates, knives hung from them. Darcy was surprised to see the resemblance, but Elizabeth was taller.

Elizabeth's wild hair was Dax's.

Dax now looked different, like on the day Elizabeth had first seen him. His spotted coloring made him blend with the forest, just as his hair did. Everyone else had Dax's coloring and appearance. Their narrow faces and different facial characteristics were not human, alien, yet beautiful.

At home, Elizabeth opened her eyes, she was seeing her mother standing on a meadow...

_Her mother ran to her sons. Bert and Otto held her together and covered her with kisses; all the while, tears ran down Penelope's face. This was an emotional day; when many were crying. Seemingly these people were able to show their emotions._

Elizabeth realized she was seeing thru someone's eyes, either her father or William's. _Elizabeth saw a couple with a young woman in her teens, approaching William. They looked like Jax and like William, but their coloring was like her father's, the day Lizzie met him._

_The woman was crying when they reached William. The woman and her husband hugged him. "Our baby lives in you, our Alen." Elizabeth thought the name sounded like Alen. "She is not all gone, we have you. My son was right. It no longer hurts so because we can see parts of Alen in you. Lady Sil failed, and our child had a life."_

_"I also have a sister, maybe a little older than her, or about the same age," Darcy pointed at the young woman_.

Elizabeth groaned in pain, a violent cramp had stopped the vision. Jax, who sat on a chair looking out a window turned around. He thought that he had heard something outside or approaching, but he forgot about it. Zia was already by her, Tony, who sat by her bed, also stood.

Before they could ask, another pain seized her. Tony said, "It is too soon, I heard she is not to term. She told me maybe short of seven months."

Jax approached her, apprehensively, to touch her belly. He looked worried at once. "Your son is coming. We were not sure since you half-human. Lady An..."

"Tony, we are married, or something like that," she interrupted him and grinned. Since the ring of light appeared, he hadn't approached her or tried anything else. He was still in shock. Yes, he was interested, but this?

"Tony, go and get her aunt, have a healer come. But maybe not, Zia, send for one of our healers. I think there..."

The puppy, Thor, stood up. He was no longer a dog but a young healer, Dax had thought it useful. His name was Xohl, "I can help," he told Elizabeth, "but call her Aunt, they can help. We will need cloth, clean, warm water. I can clean it from impurities."

Tony just sat, she had seen a dog turned into a man. Only in front of her eyes, she understood now, they were Fae, or something else. Just like her grandmother. That was the talk about foreign kings. Was Jak different? How exciting. "Tony, go."

The healer had a small cylinder pointed at Elizabeth's stomach, Jak could see the baby was already entering the birth canal. It had gone down a lot since hours before. Something was off.

He sent a mental message to the birds to inform Dax. It was urgent, Lady Sil had found them.


	20. Enemies Defeat

**The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux **

**A/nHope this helps. **

**Cheatsheet **

**Otto and Bert Schmidt- sons of Frederick and Penelope Bennet**

**Frederick Married to Penelope Bennet- Elizabeth's mother with Dax**

**Dax - Elizabeth's father. Forest Dweller-**

**Jak- A Darcy relative. His sister was abducted by Lady Sil and husband- Forest Dweller. His sister was Fitzwilliam Darcy's Great-grandmother.**

**Xia- forest dweller- also a hawk.**

**Warrior- dog, Richard's dog**

**Earl of Matloc -Lord Fitzwilliams Richard and Bartlett's father**

**The Hurst- Cousins to Louisa's Bingley's husband, Lord Albert, Antonia (Tony)- Tobias**

**Bennet: Mr. Bennet, Jane, Mary**

**Lady Sil -husband Forest Dwellers. Intent on killing all Darcy**

**Healer -Xohl-**

* * *

**The**** Enemies Defeat**

Of course, the Lady Sil and her husband were in full control of Bartlett and Miss Bingley, and they had learned much. But there was a snag in their plans, Miss Bingley wanted to hurt Elizabeth and Darcy, but Bartlett wanted to get Elizabeth, nothing else. Both Lady Sil and her husband will be dead if something happens to Elizabeth. They just wanted to erase any traces of the Darcy.

The footman on Barlett's pay had informed Bartlett that Darcy had left with the older relative and the nasty young men. Miss Bingley was coming, pretending she was nearby and wanted to make amends. Miss Bingley had changed directions to be followed by the footman; she wanted Elizabeth gone.

Miss Bingley wasn't the only one coming, Charles and Tobias Hurst were nearly there. Hurst and Louisa were with them. "I don't want to see Caroline, I swear I had no idea she was planning to go elsewhere. She will lie." Louisa told her husband.

Louisa was more than annoyed, her marriage had improved much. She now liked intimacy, Hurst no longer drank and ate to a stupor. They went out for long walks, and sometimes he behaved naughty while they were in the forest. Louisa snickered softly, remembering. He knew many herbs, could find the tastiest mushrooms, wild berries, and nuts. Now, they were going to search for Caroline after they dropped Lord Tobias.

"I will personally take her to my uncle. He has a cottage in Yorkshire. He is well to do, but he is firm. I had it with her. I cannot let her ruin my life." Charles wanted Jane by his side, he was sure.

"Amen, thanks to the lord, you finally see the light." Hurst applauded. He didn't want Caroline around.

Tobias, who had a keen sense, was feeling uneasy. He wanted them to go faster. "I will ride my horse ahead, does anyone want to go with me?"

Hurst volunteered, he was also feeling antsy. Charles wanted to join them. Louisa would be glad to stretch, so she bid them goodbye.

Meanwhile, the Bennets were coming back. George thought Jane was beautiful, but Mary had something that called him. She knew a lot about the plants and enjoyed the work. She would be a proper vicar's wife.

Frederick didn't flirt with either sister; he had been thinking a lot about the way he had treated Penelope. Most of his friends were like him, but none were happy. Maybe if he changed, Penny would come back. He had realized how much he loved her. She was responsive in the marriage bed; many of the mistresses he had, pretended to like it. She was beautiful, everyone said so. So why go and look for more?

Jane had received several letters from Charles. He had had awful penmanship, horrid spelling, but he was funny and made her feel good like he cared. If it weren't for Miss Bingley, he would be perfect.

**Baby Trouble**

Xohl, the healer, looked concerned, "My lady, you need to rest," he touched her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

The contractions were hard, and Elizabeth was already tired after one hour. "Something isn't right, it is too soon for the contractions to be this strong. I checked; it is too soon. The baby could have waited a couple more weeks."

Lady Fitzwilliams wanted to call the midwife who assisted with all the births. Jak refused it, no midwife, he didn't trust their hygiene, nor their primitive methods.

"No, maybe only you, Zia, and Lady Antonia should remain." The healer ordered. After much fuzzing, Lady Fitzwilliams left the room. Jak stayed in the adjacent room.

Zia wondered, "What has she eaten today? Are all the employees here trustworthy? I will check to see if she has been giving anything to hurt either the baby or her." She pointed her wrist at Elizabeth. It was one of her gifts to see poisons or toxic substances in someone's system. After she told him what herb she had been given, the healer looked overconcerned.

"Damnation she has been giving an herb which induces labor, without allowing the opening of the birth channel. It will kill her and the baby. Zia, go, bring this," the healer gave her a list of items and where they were kept.

"We need to find who did it. That person cannot remain here." Jak said. "Tony, please tell Lord Albert to be in the lookout, something isn't right. Maybe this is all to cause chaos, but it isn't good. It started after my Lord left. What has she eaten?"

"The trays were already taken out," Zia answered.

"Zia before you go, find out who served the food, and who brought it, read each one of them and come back. Then leave, or better, I will send someone else right now." Jak ordered her, he was sad, the baby would die, Lady Sil was behind it. She thought the baby was Darcy's, the fool; the baby, then, she would kill Darcy.

She needed to be stopped. This time, they would have evidence. What they didn't know was that Miss Bingley had given the footman more of the herb than she had been told.

In the Forest

Several days had passed, and Penelope's sons wanted to stay. She had told them that they were already like Dax, partly. They couldn't believe the things they saw, or what the ones here could do. Penelope said to them that Frederick would miss them too much. But later on, they could come.

They had seen a few families with two husbands, "Mutti bring our father here, you can have two husbands; then, he won't miss us."

Dax exploded in laughter at her face, she blushed dark red. He looked at her with great interest, the sharing a spouse had benefits, for the husbands as well. But Frederick didn't deserve it, though he had saved his daughter and her husband. It could be a consideration for the future.

"That is non-sense," Penny would not look anyone.

Bert made it worse, "Otto and I like Illah, when she heard us arguing, she said there was no need to choose, she wanted both of us." Illah was Jak's young sister, she was around 15 years or the equivalent.

Otto grinned, "She explained a few advantages to us; furthermore, we had a small demonstration."

Other males around, along with Dax, broke in raucous laughter. Penny glared at them, "Males, they never grow up." That just made for more laughter.

Warrior was barking, looking upset. He kept trying to pull Bert to follow. Dax felt the earlier worry as well. Two warriors descended from the air, they were the birds guarding the Fitzwilliams' home. Otto sighed, "I wish that I could do the same. It is the same the others did."

Dax assured him, "One day you will, but you will have to give up your life there, for good, except for short visits."

"My Lord," one of the newcomers bowed, "sorry for the interruption, but you are needed. Your daughter is not well. The child is coming, and something is wrong."

Another bird just arrived, when she descended, she told them what Xohl needed and where to find it.

Penny wanted to go, but she was denied. The brothers who earlier wanted to stay were ready to go. "Get William, he is somewhere around. We will leave in minutes."

Darcy went crazy with worrying, "A herb found here, so your Lady Sil must be involved. All is happening while we are here." Jak's parents were sad to see him leave. He promised to be back soon and to bring Georgiana.

They were going to ready to go, but someone was coming with their few satchels. Otto and Bert's were full of gifts that were much more they appeared to be. They said goodbye to the young beauty with the heavy braid wearing trousers and loaded with weapons, she looked sad. She kissed their cheeks, and they sighed. Dax and Darcy smiled but were too worried. Penny gave them a bit satchel full of baby gifts.

"My dears, come back soon, I will be waiting. Now you know what my portrait is, you can talk to me using it. Show me the baby placing in front of it. I love you so much. Please take care of Lizzie," She hugged them, holding tears back.

They rode away.

"What a great time, two weeks went flying," Otto said.

"Yes, but we were gone too long." Bert complained, "Now Lizzie is in danger, we shouldn't have stayed so long.

"No, we were told we would be back before sunset," Darcy told them. He wished to fly; he shouldn't have come, kouû

"We were gone less than we intended, only a few hours have gone by, it is maybe 4:00 in the afternoon," Dax remarked.

The birds from earlier were flying along, but the last, the female warrior, now rode a horse. Dax wanted more women who could be around Elizabeth at all times without offending the Fitzwilliams.

Darcy was fuming, "Bartlett is involved; he won't quit. I wish I could kill him."

"I agree, but another murder will bring more pain. I can influence him, but it won't do much good, it doesn't last. If there is clear evidence, maybe his father can do something to make him go away."

Bert was furious, "He killed his brother, who would do that? He won't have my sister or hurt my godchild, no, he won't."

"Over my dead body," Otto ascertained. Warrior, who had jumped to Bert's lap, barked once. He fully agreed.

**Visitors**

Miss Bingley's carriage had arrived, Bartlett remained hidden inside the carriage. The coachman and helper were Bartlett's men, more had followed and hidden waiting for a signal Lady Sil and her husband, also hiding in the coach.

The small pouch had already been flown to Elizabeth's room. The pain wracked her body, not even Jak could keep the pain at bay, he was afraid to hurt the baby. A footman seemed to have vanished; he had to be the one; everyone was on the lookout.

The Earl was crying again, he was afraid that the baby was going to die. They already knew that Lizzie had been poisoned. Such perfidy was beyond his understanding. He blamed Bartlett, thought his time it wasn't entirely his fault. Lady Sil had was using Caroline to have the footman to do her deed.

In the room, Elizabeth's contractions had eased. "We need to extract the baby, but I would like both the lady and her husband to agree. It is best for the mother, the herb has weakened her. We cannot do much because of the baby who could use a couple more weeks inside his mother. Unfortunately, this place is too primitive to take care of an early child. We can make it possible, but our Lord has to allow it. He will have ideas. Maybe create illusions; he can do that." The healer told Jak, who already knew.

Tony was angry, Albert had told her that danger was coming, he was sure, he could feel it. The Earl was ready this time. He had sent his wife and her sister to wait in their rooms.

Tony knew that Caroline Bingley was involved, she closed her eyes, and could see Caroline talking to strangers. Tony had changed into men's trousers and a long vest, boots instead of slippers, she was ready. Jak's eyes caressed her. She looked like a Fae Warrior. He was sure that she was one. Dax could determine if there was more to her than was apparent.

Lord Albert saw Caroline Bingley, she was dressed in her favorite color, orange, a turban with a large feathery brooch. She wore a spencer with a fur collar, she was walking towards then door; her companion was coming with her. He could see a couple men in the carriage. Although the window's curtain was down, he could see thru it. Curtains had never stopped him from seeing. Caroline's companion looked odd, something about her, yes, she looked dangerous. He cocked his gun. He was ready, Lord Fitzwilliams did the same.

As Caroline got closer to the door, Albert could hear the fast gallop of several horses. At the same time, the carriage door cracked open. Someone was readying to come out, Albert aimed. Miss Bingley knocked, surprised nobody had come out.

The horses arrived in two directions. Warrior, with his super-enhanced sense of smell, detected Bartlett, he jumped out the horse, and just like that, he was at the carriage door, snarling.

Dax who had just arrived whistled, and birds descended behind trees, and out emerged several men and women with bows. Dax went for the carriage, Darcy and the female with them, went for Miss Bingley. Dax pointed a cylinder towards the transport and towards Miss Bingley's companion. He knew who she was and knew the one in the carriage; he was making sure they could not disappear or change. Jax opened the house door.

He could also see thru the disguise, "A long time waiting for this day, welcome Lady Sil. You killed my sister, now I am certain."

Lady Sil tried to point a cylinder, but before she could, her hand was pierced with a knife, Darcy's. He had many lessons handling a dagger these last two weeks.

"Miss Bingley, you are keeping bad company, tsk tsk." Darcy clicked his teeth." Standstill, or you will regret it."

Jak had a metallic looking rope, he tied it around a screaming Lady Sil, whose threats promised retribution.

At the carriage, Lord Sil tried to transform into a small animal or a shadow, in order to escape, but nothing worked.

Charles was approaching the main entrance and saw men surrounding a carriage, telling the occupants to dismount. He saw Jane in one of the windows, "The Bennet's," he told the Hurst.

Charles yelled, "Stop, or we will shoot."

One of the men, Bartlett's men, turned around, he had a hunting gun, ready to down Charles, when someone fired a bullet disarming him, it was. Frederick yelling," Give it up, you are outnumbered."

Another tried to shoot Frederick, and Tobias disarmed him as well. The four bandits were subdued, tied, and left on the roadside. Jane sighed, Charles had been so brave.

Frederick went ahead with George while the men were being tied. "I recognized one, he attacked the house a couple weeks ago. There must be trouble. Let's hurry." Charles went with them, he was certain that Caroline was involved.

At the house, Dax stood near the carriage, he ordered Warrior to stay alert. "Come out, I guess we have Lord Sil and the bad brother, Bartlett. Lord Sil, don't try anything, I will use my judgment and terminate you. I got the news, you tried to hurt my daughter."

"It was a ruse. Wanted to create confusion, she would have been okay."

"Not a ruse; she was given enough to kill mother and child, so tell that to the council," Dax said. He ordered Lady Sil and her husband to be taken away. Warriors in horses appeared and took Lady Sil and her husband. She was screaming.

Bartlett screamed, "Attack," when he descended.

George, who was just arriving, told him, "We took care of some of your men, the others we saw, were tied on the roadside. This time, you lose."

"My father won't do anything." Bartlett laughed.

Charles was livid when he saw Caroline, he had been told of Bartlett and their suspicions. She was part of a plot to hurt Darcy, inexcusable. He was done with her.

"Caroline, you either come with me to my uncle, or you can go on your own. Take your dowry with you."

Caroline started crying, saying she had no part in it. Charles wouldn't even listen. He was done with his sister. Jane heard and smiled; now there was no Miss Bingley.

Lord Fitzwilliams came out, "Bartlett, I am sure you killed your brother. We will find out. There are always people who saw what happened. For now, I want you to go to the continent. If you stay here, your funds will be cut. When the baby arrives, the title will go to him. I am sure it is a boy; thus, my solicitor has all the papers. You will always be provided but in a reasonable matter. Now, go."

Bartlett spewed much nastiness, but he was ignored. The guests went into the house.

**Elizabeth**.

She awoke, still feeling poorly. William was by her side, "My love, I am gone but a couple of hours, and you are in trouble. Don't scare me so." He kissed her hand, "Darling, the baby must come out."


	21. A Baby and All is well

**The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux  
Cheatsheet**

Otto and Bert Schmidt- sons of Frederick and Penelope Bennet

Frederick Married to Penelope Bennet- Elizabeth's mother with Dax

Dax - Elizabeth's father. Forest Dweller-

Jak- A Darcy relative. Lady Sil and husband abduct his baby sister- Forest Dweller. His sister was Fitzwilliam Darcy's Great-grandmother.

Xia- forest dweller- also a hawk.

Warrior- dog, Richard's dog

Earl of Matloc -Lord Fitzwilliams Richard and Bartlett's father

The Hurst- Cousins to Louisa's Bingley's husband, Lord Albert, Antonia (Tony)- Tobias

Bennet: Mr. Bennet, Jane, Mary

Lady Sil -husband Forest Dwellers. Intent on killing all Darcy

Healer -Xohl-

**All is well. A Baby makes his grand appearance**-

She awoke, still feeling poorly. William was by her side, "My love, I am gone but a couple of hours, and you are in trouble. Don't scare me so. He kissed her hand. "Darling, the baby must come out."

He explained to her what he had learned, she nodded. "But will he be okay? I am afraid because he is so little. William. I wanted to tell you I saw my mother before the pain started. But why hurt me? Did the poison hurt the baby?"

"You don't need to know; it is not important right now. The baby is much further ahead than you think. It is because of your nature. But, there is a solution. However, it has to remain a hidden secret."

"How will it be done?"

" I don't know; they will cut the baby out while you are asleep. They said it would be fine. You will not feel pain. In an hour, the babe will be in your arms. A wet nurse is already here to feed the baby."

Jak heard that" No, it won't be good for the baby, not after what happened. Lady Sil is gone, but still has allies. The baby can only have his mother's milk."

Darcy was cross, "Ladies use wet nurses, they..."

Dax cut him off, "No, ask Lizzie." His tone was final.

"I want to feed my baby, I agree." She squeezed Darcy's hand and smiled. He was letting his pride control him; he had to stop.

"I agree, as well," Lizzie said. My father, I mean, my uncle said the mother's milk is the best."

Darcy prepared to leave. "No, you stay here, but let her brothers see her. Warrior is also waiting." Dax held his arm. "You want to see this; you'll thank me."

"Men leave the room, it is not proper," Darcy argued, he didn't want to see Lizzie in pain.

"Nonsense, you will stay. Spouses stay by each other, always, enough said." Lizzie's father concluded.

Otto and Bert came in. "Lizzie," they both said her name and held her hands, "we were so worried about you. We wanted to kill Lady Sil, and that awful woman, the one that looked like a, hmm, ja, a carrot," Bert told her.

"Which woman, a carrot?" Lizzie was puzzled.

"Miss Bingley, I'll tell you later," Darcy explained.

Elizabeth giggled, "I understand, orange; yes, a giant feathery carrot."

"Ja, the carrot was conspiring with the devil Bartlett and the Sil witch," Otto kept going.

"I want to know now, I'll feel better," Elizabeth insisted sitting up. She looked better.

"Dear, when you are done, we will tell you. It is a long story," Dax soothed her.

"No, I want to know, let my brothers tell me," she sounded like a petulant child.

"No, not now," Dax's touch relaxed her and made her sleepy.

"Everyone out, not you, stay here, enough said," Dax told Darcy when he stood lo leave, "They will wait in the receiving room. Xia stays to help with me. Warrior, you too, go with the young ones." Warrior whined pitifully, but it didn't help.

Elizabeth fell in a deep sleep. The healer uncovered Elizabeth's stomach down to above her groin. He placed a cloth, he produced from a box next to him, all around Elizabeth and under her.

Darcy was sweating, he was afraid something would go wrong, and he hadn't told Elizabeth how much he loved her.

Dax placed the round disk on his forehead, above his brow, "To record the event. The birth of my daughter's child is an important event. Many would like to see him take his first breath," he explained. "One day, he will rule many, just as Lizzie will. This way, Penny can also be here; she is watching right now."

Darcy had seen many wondrous things, he understood. He wanted to keep his eyes shut.

The healer pulled a thin cylinder, just like the one all carried, pointed it all around the bed and over as well. A warm light shone in the room. Then he pointed the light over Elizabeth's stomach. The baby was not in distress.

With precision, he cut just above her groin, to Darcy's surprise, only a little blood came out, but his sight blurred when he saw the open cut, he wanted to vomit. Dax held his arm, "Open your eyes; you will miss it," he insisted.

Darcy opened his eyes on time to see the healer, whose hands glowed green, pull out a small baby out Elizabeth. The baby was the most beautiful thing that Darcy had ever seen. The baby didn't scream but looked around.

Darcy's eyes teared. Xia had a small blanket, wrapped the baby, and took him to a table readied for him; she pointed the cylinder and cleaned the baby. She brought the naked child to Darcy, whose hands shook. The baby was small, maybe three pounds. Darcy knew how to hold him, plenty of practice with Georgiana.

Darcy kissed the baby's tiny head, and his eyes opened, blue like Richard's. The baby looked at Darcy and smiled, showing his gums. Darcy knew it was a real smile, "Richard, I came. Sorry I was late, welcome back. It is so very good to see you. I will make sure nothing bad happens to you, my son. Welcome, welcome." The baby blinked.

Dax stretched his hands, "Son, give me my grandchild, now." Darcy didn't want to give him up, but his hands opened, and the baby floated into Dax's hands.

The healer closed the wound. It looked like Elizabeth never had a cut. He took the cloths, turned them into stained fabrics, and discarded the afterbirth. To others, it would look like a fast baby delivery.

The baby was placed in a crib, it seemed a regular crib, but Darcy saw it had a light dome, all around it.

" He will be there for a few days, nobody should touch him, or not much. He can be out for minutes at a time," the healer explained.

The baby screamed as soon as he touched the crib. Warrior flew in; yes, he flew.

He put his paws on edge_[ stood to look at his master. The baby looked at Warrior and smiled. The warrior thought he heard, "Good boy." His tail wagged like crazy. It was his master, indeed. He barked playfully twice.

" Warrior greeted Richard with two barks." Elizabeth smiled, her baby.

Elizabeth's brothers came to look at their godson. "Can we hold him, he is so tiny, please we will be careful, please?"

"You will need to wait a few days," Dax told them. Darcy sat on the bed, Dax brought the baby, he looked pleased. He was holding his daughter's child, from the daughter from the only one he had loved.

Otto and Bert grumbled at the unfairness, but they were ignored.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around, "My baby, let me hold him," the baby cried, the knowing eyes had faded, for now. Now he was a baby, unique, but a baby, he cried since he was hungry. "He is beautiful, perfect," she touched the bald head gingerly. "Father, his coloring, others will see it."

Darcy realized that the baby didn't look human. Dax smiled, moved his hand, and changed the baby's coloring, his ears, and a couple more details. "Darling, it is done; he still looks perfect, doesn't he?"

"I think he is hungry, he needs to eat," her brothers and father left. Only Darcy remained. "I love you. Thank you for our son." He lay by her to see her feeding the tiny hungry baby after Xia showed her how. He grabbed the small hand and covered it with kisses. He felt high like he was above the ground.

"Will the mommy feed the daddy as well?" Darcy asked after a while; he looked naughty. "It looks delicious."

Elizabeth blushed bright red. "Don't say that it isn't proper."

He raised his eyebrow, "Proper? Hmm, no, I guess not. Maybe not today, you probably don't have enough, the baby comes first, later." He winked.

She made a face and sighed, "You are, are, not sure what. You are something."

He guffawed, "You look so precious when you pout. Well, my love, husbands are not proper with their wives. Do you want me to be proper? It would be boring." Darcy caressed the baby's head, "Nobody is as beautiful as you right this instance. I love you with all my heart; I was afraid I hadn't told you."

In the next room, her brothers kept asking when they could come back in.

Lady Fitzwilliams was at the door with everyone else.

Dax came and told Elizabeth to give him the sleeping baby. He carefully wrapped the baby and went to the door. He opened the door and let everyone come in.

"It is better it nobody touches him. He came too soon." Dax stared at them, compelling everyone to obey, Darcy noticed and grinned.

Mr. Bennet sat by Lizzie, holding her hand. "My first grandchild, thank you, darling, thank you."

Jane and Mary declared he was the most beautiful baby ever. Everyone agreed. "So have you decided on a godmother," Jane asked. Mary was paying close attention. Darcy and others started to laugh.

Elizabeth knew she was cornered. "He has two godfathers, my brothers. So, two godmothers are suitable, the two of you."

Jane and Mary thanked her and wondered about the ongoing laughter; Darcy winked at his flustered wife, and she grinned.

The Fitzwilliams were allowed to kiss his hands. "It is Richard, looks like him, totally bald. Our precious son, the future Earl, has arrived, welcome home son. We get you twice around. A day of rejoicing thanks to our Lizzie."

After they were alone again, Jak came with his news. He said that now that Lady Sil was gone, and when it was time, Tony would go with him. He was still in shock. He never thought he would find someone.

Then Darcy went to the window with the baby; many birds came to look at Dax's grandson. They were privileged to have the first viewing. What was a magical day; all the fears behind.

"A wedding and a baby, all is well. We are safe and happy." Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes shone. Darcy held her hand and kissed it. "Indeed, all is well."

He was beyond happy, hoping that in a few months, they could all move to Pemberley, but for now, all was well. If only he could get rid of her pesky brothers who now lay at the bottom of the large bed fast asleep, they wanted to bring in mattresses to sleep on the floor, afraid something else could happen. Their weapons were under the bed. Their father had tried to change their mind, but Dax and Jak understood their fears. "Let them; it is a fine idea."

Otto and Bert, her brothers, had already made their claim, according to them, Darcy was the man out. Well, in a couple of years, they would be gone. The later was doubtful; after all, Otto had said the university was a waste of time. Dax told him that he would be bringing instructors for them. At present, they were waiting for the baby to wake up. According to them, they still felt danger; unfortunately, they were right. One day, Darcy would be glad they were around.

Elizabeth's sisters were downstairs with their beaus, Charles and George. With luck, they would soon marry; if not, they would be in the Dower's house. Mr. Bennet would probably marry Lady Fitzwilliams younger sister; she was in her high thirties, that would be fine.

He would be with his Lizzie, making more babies, and raising Richard Eugene Fitzwilliams, the next Earl of Matloc. He would be ready for whatever came.

Warrior was already sitting by the crib, guarding his master, his new knowledge told him the Lady Sil wasn't gone, no yet. She still thought the baby was Darcy's, which was Miss Bingley's opinion. He knew Miss Bingley was also lurking; it just a matter of time before she tried again.

Warrior was right, a friend of Lord Sil had helped them escape, but when they were getting away, Lord Sil was hit by a poisoned arrow. Poison was the only way to kill them. The guards told to come back to be given an antidote, but they went into the shadows. By the time, they were far enough; it was too late for Lord Sil.'

"I love you," Darcy said before closing his eyes and squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

The future was an open book, a book waiting to be written.

**End of part** 1-

A/n There will be a second part. I don't know when since I am working on final editions. A new story is coming.


End file.
